真実と虚偽の層 (The Layers of Truths and Lies)
by Kasuga Rei
Summary: Di penghujung zaman Edo, Shion Kaito adalah seorang Komandan Jiyuutori di kota Otobashi. Misi utama mereka adalah menghentikan kelompok ilegal bernama Kamitsumi. Sejauh investigasi yang berjalan, entah kenapa petunjuk yang Kaito temukan selalu mengarah ke orang yang sama, yaitu seorang mantan aktor teater yang ternama bernama Kamui Gakupo. (GAKUKAI/NSFW/Ongoing/Upd.15/02/20)
1. (Chapter 01) 神罪を探す - To Find Kamitsumi

**真実と虚偽の層 – ****_Shinjitsu to Kyogi no Sou_**

**The Layers of Truths and Lies**

Vocaloid Fanfiction by Kasuga Rei

Main Characters: KAITO as Shion Kaito and Gackpoid as Kamui Gakupo

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****神罪を探す - ****_To Find Kamitsumi_**

Banyak yang menyebutkan zaman Edo adalah zaman dimana semua orang bisa menjadi apapun atau siapapun, tetapi sebagian kumpulan orang menganggapnya terlalu bebas dan membuat mereka berlaku seenaknya. Kamitsumi adalah sebuah organisasi ilegal yang menjadi incaran pihak berwajib sejak lama, mungkin sekitar 70 tahun. Mereka telah melakukan pembunuhan, penculikan, pasar gelap, dan masih banyak lagi. Keresahan masyarakat semakin meningkat dan dengan ini sang Kaisarpun membentuk sebuah pasukan elit khusus bernama Jiyuutori untuk mengincar Kamitsumi.

Pasukan Jiyuutori telah dibagi di seluruh negara, termasuk di desa-desa dan kota-kota kecil. Mereka memiliki reputasi yang cukup bagus karena sejak didirikan pasukan ini, keadaan sedikit membaik atau setidaknya korban dari Kamitsumi mengurang.

Di sebuah kota bernama Otobashi, pasukan Jiyutoori dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda bernama Shion Kaito. Banyak yang mengatakan jika dia tidak terlihat kuat sebagai Komandan, namun dia pekerja keras yang memiliki pendirian dan tekad tinggi. Dia juga pintar dalam mengatur strategi dan memecahkan kasus.

* * *

Malam itu, sisi kota Otobashi terkesan lebih sepi dari biasanya. Di seluruh jalan, orang-orang telah menutup toko dan rumah mereka. Lalu, dari sebuah gang terdengar suara kaki yang berlari, bukan satu orang, tapi dua orang.

"Tunggu!" Suara keras terdengar dari gang tersebut.

Dari gang itu, keluar seorang pemuda dengan pakaian hitamnya dan wajahnya yang tertutup sebagian. Dia berlari ke jalan utama dan mencoba menjauh dari kejaran orang yang ada di belakangnya. Tak lama kemudian, dari gang itu juga keluar seorang lelaki yang mengenakan seragam berwarna biru _navy_ khusus berlogo Jiyuutori di punggungnya, itu adalah Shion Kaito. Kaito kembali mengejar lelaki berbaju hitam itu dengan sekuat tenaga, namun lelaki itu berlari lebih cepat darinya.

Ketika lelaki berbaju hitam itu berbelok, di jalan tersebut sangat ramai dibandingkan jalan yang baru saja mereka lewati. Kaito berdesakan dan mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan jejak lelaki tersebut. Kaito melihat lelaki tersebut memasuki sebuah bangunan yang ramai. Dengan cepat, Kaito pun masuk ke sana. Sayangnya, di sana ternyata jauh lebih ramai.

Tempat itu sangat ramai, bagaikan sebuah festival di sebuah ruangan. Kaito tidak tahu tempat apa ini tapi dia berusaha mencari lelaki yang dia kejar. Saat dia mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam, Kaito ditahan oleh dua anak remaja yang mengenakan pakaian sama. Seperti pakaian seorang pekerja, namun lebih mewah.

"Tuan..." Ucap remaja perempuan yang mengenakan sebuah pita di kepalanya, "Kau punya tiket masuk?"

"Apa?!" Kaito yang sedang terburu-buru tidak punya waktu untuk hal sepele seperti ini, dia pun mengeluarkan statusnya, "Namaku Shion Kaito, aku adalah Komandan pasukan khusus Jiyuutori. Biarkan aku masuk, ini adalah urusan khusus."

Lalu, remaja lelaki di sampingnya berwajah malas, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan remaja perempuan itu, "Tuan, aku tidak peduli siapa kau, ini bukan tempat umum. Anda harus membayar untuk masuk."

Kaito pun akhirnya kehilangan jejak lelaki berbaju hitam tadi. Dia tampak kesal. "Kalian baru saja membuatku kehilangan salah satu anggota Kamitsumi!"

Mendengar nama Kamitsumi, semua orang terdiam dan mulai panik. Orang-orang di sana mulai belari keluar. Kaito dan kedua remaja tersebut diam di tempat mereka saat semua orang berlarian.

"Oh... kau membuat tamunya pergi. _Dia_ tidak akan suka ini." Ucap remaja lelaki itu dengan wajah horor.

"Ada apa ini?" Terdengar suara lelaki yang cukup rendah dan mengintimidasi dari belakang Kaito.

Kaito pun membalik badannya, di hadapannya, berdiri seorang lelaki dengan pakaiannya yang megah dan dia menutup sebagian wajah bawahnya dengan kipas berwarna ungu muda yang dia pegang. Rambutnya yang panjang, diikat dengan rapi dan terlihat lembut. Namun, dibandingkan dengan penampilannya yang luwes, tatapan matanya cukup dingin dan terkesan menakutkan.

Meskipun Kaito adalah Komandan dari Jiyuutori, aura lelaki tersebut membuatnya menciut. Namun, Kaito sadar akan posisinya. Dia pun memberikan wajah tegas kepada lelaki tersebut.

"Namaku Shion Kaito, aku adalah Komandan dari pasukan Jiyuutori." Kaito menunjuk ke arah dua remaja yang menahannya, "Dan anak-anak ini telah menahanku untuk menangkap salah satu anggota Kamitsumi!"

Lelaki itu masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas miliknya, matanya melirik tajam ke arah lain, "Hmm... Anggota Kamitsumi masuk ke tempat ini?"

Kaito merinding melihat gerakan mata lelaki itu, bahkan dia tidak bisa melihatnya berbicara karena mulutnya tertutupi oleh kipasnya.

Matanya pun kembali menatapi Kaito, "Sepertinya dia sudah kabur. Tempat ini benar-benar kosong. Kecuali kita di sini." Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah kedua remaja tersebut, "Kalian, minta maaflah pada Tuan Shion."

Kedua remaja itu langsung menunduk dan berbicara secara bersamaan, "Maafkan kami."

Kaito pun menghela nafasnya dan terlihat kecewa, "Sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu." Dia bergumam, "Kukira aku bisa menangkapnya."

Lelaki itu pun menarik kipasnya dari wajahnya, Kaito bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu seluruhnya. Lelaki itu sangat tampan, membuat Kaito merasa tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Bukan itu pula, badannya yang tinggi dan gagah pun membuat Kaito merasa kecil di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya ini memang kesalahan pekerjaku." Lelaki itu menyulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, "Namaku Kamui Gakupo. Aku pemilik teater Wageki ini. Sebagai ucapan maaf kami, aku akan membantumu mencari orang yang kau incar."

Meskipun lelaki bernama Kamui Gakupo itu tersenyum, Kaito masih merasa terintimidasi olehnya. Akhirnya dia pun membalas jabatan tangannya. "Te—terima kasih."

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, anggota Jiyuutori datang ke teater Wageki dan memeriksa tempat tersebut. Berbeda dengan seragam milik Kaito yang berwarna biru _navy_ dengan lambang burung Phoenix berwarna hitam di punggungnya, seragam anak buahnya berwarna hitam dengan lambangnya yang berwarna biru navy. Kaito masih berbicara dengan anak buahnya, sedangkan Gakupo menatapinya dari jauh dengan kipasnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Lalu, seorang anggota Jiyuutori menghampiri Gakupo, "Maaf." Ucapnya, "Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Gakupo yang sepertinya tidak memiliki niat untuk melepaskan kipasnya dari wajahnya.

"Di mana anda saat Komandan Shion masuk ke tempat ini?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan dia datang, tapi aku sedang berbicara dengan pemain utama untuk drama hari ini." Jawab Gakupo dengan dingin. "Kau bisa tanyakan Megumi, dia adalah peran utama hari ini."

Wajah anggota itu memerah, "Megumi? Megumi yang itu? Sang Gumi? Anda kenal dengannya? Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Aku penggemarnya."

"Hei!" Kaito menarik anak buahnya yang mulai kehilangan kendali, "Berhentilah menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Kembali ke tempat seniormu."

"Dimengerti!" Anak buah Kaito pun lari dengan wajahnya yang memerah menuju ke arah seniornya yang masih menggeledah tempat itu.

"Maaf. Dia masih baru." Ucap Kaito dengan nada yang agak malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Gumi memang salah satu aktris terbaikku." Gakupo tersenyum.

"Sepertinya lelaki itu memang sudah kabur saat keadaan mulai ricuh." Kaito melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Tidak ada tanda apapun di sini. Sepertinya tempat ini sudah bisa dibilang bersih."

"Tapi tetap saja, anak buahku membuatmu kehilangan orang yang kau cari." Gakupo masih menatapi Kaito, "Sesuai janjiku. Aku akan membantumu mencari anggota Kamitsumi tersebut."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu sejauh itu untuk meminta maaf, tapi..." Kaito tidak bisa menolaknya, "Baiklah."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaito membuka peta kota Otobashi dan mulai mencari kemungkinan rute yang diambil anggota Kamitsumi kemarin.

"Komandan Shion."

Kaito melihat seseorang berdiri di depan mejanya, saat Kaito mengangkat wajahnya, di depannya berdiri anak buahnya yang bernama Yuuma. Berbeda dengan Kaito yang berusaha dengan belajar dan kerja keras untuk menjadi anggota Jiyuutori, Yuuma memiliki bakat sejak lahir dan diterima di pasukan ini dengan mudah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ada tamu." Ucap Yuuma yang terlihat senang. "Kamui Gakupo."

Kaito menoleh dan melihat Gakupo sedang berdiri di samping pintu. Penampilan Gakupo sangat berbeda dengan semalam. Kini dia berpenampilan seperti _samurai_ yang memiliki selera pakaian tinggi. Dan Kaito juga kaget Gakupo membawa 3 _katana_.

"Si—silakan masuk." Ucap Kaito.

Gakupo pun melangkah masuk dan Yuuma terlihat lebih senang dari biasanya. Kaito menyadari kelakukan Yuuma dan memberikan wajah bingung.

Yuuma sendiri sadar akan tatapan Kaito, "Ah... Tuan Kamui adalah mantan aktor drama teater. Orangtuaku sering membawaku ke teater untuk menontonnya." Dia pun menoleh ke arah Gakupo dengan wajahnya yang bersemangat, "Dan sejak saat itu aku selalu mengagumi anda, Tuan Kamui. Bakat anda sangat tidak ada bandingannya! Dan juga, mohon bantuannya untuk kasus ini!"

"Terima kasih." Ucap Gakupo hangat, berbeda dengan semalam, kini Gakupo terlihat lebih tenang.

"Yuuma." Kaito melirik dengan dingin. "Bisakah kau keluar dulu?"

Yuuma pun menunduk dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Kaito menggeser peta yang dia buka untuk berbicara dengan Gakupo.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Kamui. Anda sebenarnya tidak perlu datang kemari." Ucap Kaito yang mencuri pandang ke arah _katana_ milik Gakupo.

Gakupo tahu Kaito menatapi katana miliknya, dia pun membuka kipasnya dan—lagi—menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan itu, "Dulu, sebagai aktor teater, aku tidak pernah memiliki pengawal. Jadi, sejak pertama kali aku menjadi aktor, aku berlatih melindungi diriku sendiri."

Kaito pun terkekeh canggung, dan merasa pikirannya bisa dibaca oleh Gakupo, "Oh, begitu."

"Apakah ada perkembangan untuk kasus ini?" Tanya Gakupo yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Tidak ada. Sejauh ini masih buntu dan aku belum yakin." Kaito menunjuk sebuah sungai di peta kota Otobashi. "Ada kemungkinan dia meloncat ke sungai ini."

"Hmm..." Gakupo terlihat kagum dengan perkiraan Kaito, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena selama aku mengejarnya, dia tidak pernah mengambil jalan mudah." Kaito mengusap salah satu pundaknya, "Kemarin aku melewati gang yang sangat sempit untuk mengejarnya, bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga membuatku bergelantungan di pohon yang mati." Kaito berwajah kesal, "Aku bisa saja memegang ranting yang paling rapuh dan menjatuhkan badanku."

"Apakah kau mau memeriksa sungai ini?" Ucap Gakupo yang melirik ke arah sungai di peta.

"Baiklah. Kita ke sana. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Kaito tersenyum pada Gakupo untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Sungai yang ada di peta itu bernama Urukawa, sungai itu cukup besar dan airnya mengalir dengan sangat deras. Bebatuannya pun cukup besar. Kaito meloncat ke salah satu batu dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi batu besar yang bisa dia loncati.

Kaito berteriak ke arah Gakupo karena suara aliran sungainya sangat kencang, "Sepertinya dia tidak melewati sungai ini dengan meloncati batu!"

Gakupo tidak menjawab, dia tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Kaito pun kembali dan meloncat dengan hati-hati. Dia berhenti di depan Gakupo, "Akan bodoh sekali jika lelaki itu berenang melewati sungai ganas ini."

"Mungkin itu yang diinginkan oleh lelaki itu, membuatmu berpikir jika dia tidak berenang menyeberangi sungai ini." Ucap Gakupo. Kini dia menaruh kipasnya dan menoleh ke arah lain. "Dan lagi..."

Kaito mengikuti arah pandang Gakupo, mereka melihat sebuah jembatan kecil yang terguncang aliran deras sungai.

Entah kenapa Kaito merasa bodoh, "Tentu saja dia melewati jembatan kecil bodoh itu."

"Berarti..." Kaito melihat ke sisi lain dari sungai tersebut, "Dia masuk ke hutan itu."

"Bisa saja." Gakupo dan Kaito pun berjalan menuju jembatan kecil tersebut, "Mungkin kita bisa mencarinya ke hutan."

"Eh?" Kaito mengernyit, "Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa harus menunggu besok?" Gakupo menginjakan kakinya ke jembatan kecil tersebut. Dia berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati hingga dia bisa melewatinya tanpa tersapu aliran.

Kaito menginjak jembatan tersebut dengan perasaan was-was, dia pun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Jika aku mati karena menyeberangi sungai, kematianku akan terdengar sangat bodoh."

Kaito berjalan dengan pelan, dia kagum melihat Gakupo yang dengan mudahnya melewati jembatan kecil ini tanpa memegang apapun—dan memang jembatan ini tidak memiliki pegangan. Saat melangkahkan kakinya untuk beberapa kali, tiba-tiba sebuah cipratan air yang keras mengenai kaki Kaito dan membuatnya terkejut. Kaito pun mulai panik.

Dari sisi sungai, Gakupo mengernyit dan melangkah maju, "Tenanglah dan—"

Sebelum mendengar kata-kata Gakupo, Kaito pun hilang kendali dan terjatuh ke aliran sungai yang deras. Kaito bukannya tidak bisa berenang, tetapi dia terlalu panik karena tersapu oleh aliran deras sungai ini.

Kaito tidak meminta tolong ataupun berteriak, dia seperti pasrah dan mencoba untuk menggapai sesuatu untuk menahan tubuhnya. Kaito pun merasakan sesuatu yang meraih tangannya. Dia yang sudah hampir tenggelam pun mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan melihat apa yang meraihnya. Bukan apa, tapi siapa. Gakupo masuk ke sungai, sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah akar dari pohon yang kuat dan sebelah tangannya lagi meraih Kaito.

Ini pertama kalinya Kaito melihat wajah Gakupo yang mengeluarkan ekspresi tertentu. Gakupo tampak kesusahan, Kaito pun menarik tubuhnya dan mencoba maju ke arah Gakupo.

Dengan gagahnya, Gakupo menarik tangan Kaito hingga mereka bisa tergeletak di samping sungai. Mereka berdua tergeletak dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

Kaito bangkit dan menunduk, "Maafkan aku! Dan terima kasih telah menolongku!" Saat Kaito kembali mengangkat wajahnya, Gakupo sudah berdiri dan terlihat sedang memeras bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Gakupo dingin. Untungnya, Gakupo meninggalkan _katana_ miliknya sebelum masuk ke sungai. "Lebih baik kita bergegas sebelum kita kedinginan."

Kaito pun berdiri dan merasa malu.

* * *

Di hutan tersebut, Kaito mencoba mencari jejak kaki. Sedangkan Gakupo hanya berdiri sambil menyandar di sebuah pohon besar. Kaito tidak protes atau apapun, dia tahu Gakupo bukan seorang pasukan khusus, dia hanya seorang pemilik teater terbesar di kota ini dan mantan aktor teater yang mungkin tidak tertarik untuk memecahkan kasus seperti ini. Gakupo sendiri berkata jika dia membantu Kaito hanya karena pekerjanya membuat Kaito kehilangan incarannya.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Gakupo yang tampak risih karena dia tidak bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kipasnya—yang basah dan robek karena tersapu air sungai.

"Belum. Aku masih—" Kaito pun menemukan sebuah tanah yang tertekan sesuatu, "Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu." Kaito meraba tanah tersebut. "Ini bukan kedalaman tanah yang diinjak. Ini seperti—"

Tiba-tiba, Gakupo menancapkan salah satu _katana_ miliknya yang masih tertutup pelindungnya di samping pandangan Kaito. Dan membuat Kaito terkejut. "I—Ini jejak penutup _katana_."

Gakupo menarik kembali _katana_ miliknya, "Apakah anggota Kamitsumi itu membawa sebuah _katana_?"

Kaito berdiri dari tempatnya, "Tidak juga. Dia tidak membawa apa-apa." Kaito menoleh ke sekelilingnya, "Siapa saja yang membawa _katana_ bisa membuat jejak seperti ini."

"Jadi, kita berada di jalan buntu lagi?" Gakupo melirik Kaito.

Meskipun sangat sulit menyatakannya, Kaito tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, "Sepertinya begitu. Hutan ini sangat luas, mungkin aku harus membawa anak buahku kemari."

* * *

Sore itu, pasukan Jiyuutori terkejut melihat Kaito dan Gakupo datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Setelah berbenah diri—dan Gakupo sempat pulang ke rumahnya, yang menyatu dengan teater Wageki, pasukan Jiyuutori pun datang ke hutan tadi untuk mencari petunjuk atas perintah Kaito.

Setelah beberapa jam, dan matahari mulai terlihat terbenam, tidak ada satupun yang menemukan petunjuk. Kaito terlihat berpikir dan entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Gakupo menatapinya.

Yuuma berbisik kepada Gakupo yang terlihat penasaran apa yang dipikirkan Kaito, "Komandan Shion tidak pernah salah dalam membuat deduksi. Biasanya dia selalu benar pada akhirnya, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini."

"Apakah dia putus asa?" Tanya Gakupo yang masih menatapi Kaito.

"Entahlah. Sejauh ini dia belum pernah salah." Yuuma menghela nafasnya, "Sebenarnya, dia tidak perlu menekan dirinya sendiri untuk masalah ini, bukannya kami juga berada di pasukan ini untuk alasan yang sama?"

Gakupo menoleh ke arah Yuuma, "Dia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi sepertinya."

* * *

Malam pun tiba, pencarian bukti di hutan sudah tidak mungkin. Semua orang kembali ke markas Jiyuutori dan bersiap-siap untuk mencari bukti-bukti esok hari. Gakupo tidak ikut ke markas Jiyuutori karena teater Wageki cukup dekat dengan Urukawa.

Yuuma yang hendak pulang pun melihat Kaito masih berada di ruangannya, menatapi peta dan catatan-catatan berserakan di mejanya.

"Komandan Shion. Sekarang sudah larut, lebih baik anda pulang dan beristirahat." Ucap Yuuma yang terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan di sini sebentar lagi. Pulanglah, Yuuma." Balas Kaito yang sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Yuuma.

Yuuma pun menghela nafasnya, "Tolong jangan memaksakan diri." Yuuma pun meninggalkan ruangan dan pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Kaito menggeliat dan melihat ke arah jam kayunya. "Jam 2?" Kaito menguap dan menaruh semua catatan-catatannya di laci. Dia berdiri dari mejanya dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan untuk pulang.

Suasana kota sekitar markas Jiyuutori sangat sepi, Kaito hanya melihat dua atau tiga orang melewati jalan malam itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau keluar rumah sementara dia kehilangan anggota Kamitsumi.

Rumah Kaito cukup jauh, tempat tinggalnya hampir dekat dengan perbatasan kota. Dia memikirkan untuk mencari sebuah rumah di pusat kota, namun untuk saat ini belum ada yang tersedia. Dia pun berjalan melewati jalan besar, tidak seperti biasanya, dia ingin melewati jalan pusat kota. Bukan karena ingin, tapi mungkin kini dia menemukan sebuah rumah atau tempat sewaan yang kosong. Melewati pusat kota juga berarti melewati teater Wageki.

Berbeda dengan jalan yang dia lewati sebelumnya, jalan pusat kota masih cukup ramai, tidak seramai itu, tapi setidaknya ada beberapa kelompok orang yang berdiri dan duduk di setiap sudut. Bahkan masih ada restoran yang buka.

Kaito melewati teater Wageki dan kini dia mengernyit. "Seharusnya aku masuk seperti pencuri kemarin. Mungkin sekarang anggota Kamitsumi sialan itu sudah ada di ruang tahanan Jiyuutori."

Dari sisi bangunan teater Wageki yang tersudut dan terlihat seperti titik mati, Kaito mendengar suara gesekan sepatu yang tidak beraturan. Kaito pun berjalan pelan-pelan kesana, dia harus hati-hati karena mungkin saja itu adalah anggota Kamitsumi.

Perlahan-lahan, Kaito pun mulai bisa melihat sebuah sosok dari sisi bangunan tersebut yang gelap. Saat Kaito memberanikan dirinya untuk muncul, dia membulatkan matanya dan mengeluarkan sedikit suara kaget.

Di hadapannya, Kaito melihat Gakupo yang sedang merangkul seorang lelaki muda dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Suara lelaki muda yang dirangkul Gakupo mendesah, seakan-akan dia menikmati setiap ciuman yang diberikan.

Gakupo membuka matanya dan perlahan melirik ke arah Kaito dengan matanya yang dingin.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. (Chapter 02) 不安 - Uneasy

**Chapter 2: ****不安 - ****_Uneasy_**

* * *

Pagi itu, Yuuma tiba di markas Jiyuutori. Seperti biasanya, dia selalu datang terlebih dahulu dari siapapun, karena rumahnya tidak jauh dari sana. Saat dia melewati ruangan Kaito, dia melihat bayangan dari sela pintu gesernya. Yuuma pun terkejut, dia langsung berdiri di samping pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk menggerebeknya. Yuuma menggeser pintu dengan sekuat tenaga dan berteriak.

"Diam di tempat! Atau—"

Kaito terbangun dari tidurnya dan bermuka masam. Yuuma menganga dan keheranan kenapa Kaito ada di sini. Yuuma melihat pakaian Kaito, sepertinya dia tidak pulang tadi malam.

"Komandan!" Yuuma menghampiri Kaito, "Jangan bilang kau menghabiskan waktumu berdeduksi di sini semalaman."

Kaito menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku sempat berjalan pulang, tapi aku kembali."

Yuuma kebingungan, "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku..." Kaito mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, namun kini wajahnya memerah.

* * *

Tadi malam.

Kaito berjalan mundur dengan wajahnya yang canggung dan panik, "Maafkan aku. Aku... Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Gakupo melemparkan 2 koin perak ke arah lelaki muda yang diciumnya, dan setelah itu, lelaki muda itu berlari ke arah lain, meninggalkan Gakupo dan Kaito di gang tersebut.

Gakupo tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Kaito, "Pulang selarut ini, apa kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"I—Iya." Kaito masih tidak bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Gakupo dan dia menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata, "Aku terlalu sibuk memecahkan kasus ini."

Mereka pun sempat terdiam dalam kesunyian dan berdiri tanpa adanya tanda-tanda untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Akhirnya, "Hmm..." Seperti biasanya, Gakupo membuka kipasnya, "Kau mau pulang atau tetap berada di sini dan membuang muka?"

Kaito mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut, wajahnya memerah dan dia kembali panik, "A—Aku akan pulang! Selamat malam, Kamui Gakupo!" Kaito pun berlari meninggalkan Gakupo, dan menuju ke arah yang salah.

Gakupo menatapi Kaito dari jauh dan bergumam, "Kau mau kembali ke markas Jiyuutori?"

Kembali ke markas Jiyuutori, Kaito tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang dia lihat tadi malam, "Aku... lelah untuk berjalan pulang. Rumahku sangat jauh, Yuuma."

Yuuma terkekeh dengan perasaan aneh, "Kau biasanya tidak punya masalah bekerja hingga larut malam dan pulang setelahnya."

Kaito berdiri dan menggeliat, "Benarkah? Aku tidak ingin pulang tadi malam, jadi aku kembali. Kau punya masalah dengan itu?" Kaito menoleh ke arah Yuuma.

"Tidak juga." Yuuma mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum, "Hanya saja, anda biasanya selalu pulang meskipun dalam keadaan apapun."

"Aku akan pulang." Ucap Kaito dengan santai.

"Eh?!" Yuuma terkejut, "Tapi, bukannya kita ada kasus yang harus dipecahkan?"

"Tenang saja." Kaito melewati Yuuma, berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku akan kembali nanti siang."

* * *

Akhirnya, Kaito pulang ke jalan biasanya, dia menyesal melewati jalan kota tadi malam dan harus melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat. Di sepanjang jalannya menuju ke rumah, Kaito berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Aku tidak tahu Kamui Gakupo menyukai laki-laki. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kemarin dia memberikan uang kepada lelaki muda itu, apa itu cuma hasrat sementara? Apa dia menyukai lelaki dan perempuan? Apa itu hal yang memungkinkan? Kalau begitu, selama menjadi aktor teater, apa dia pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki atau perempuan? Aku tidak tertarik pada dunia hiburan, jadi aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan. Mungkin kehidupan aktor dan aktris cukup membingungkan. Tunggu dulu, apa Kamui Gakupo memiliki kekasih saat ini? Jika iya, apa pasangannya tahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam?"_

Kaito pun berhenti berjalan. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan menghela nafas yang panjang, "Apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Oh!" Ada suara gadis dari belakang Kaito, "Komandan Shion!"

Kaito tahu suara ini, suara yang menghentikannya saat dia berusaha menangkap salah satu anggota Kamitsumi, Kaito pun membalik badannya dan melihat 2 pekerja Kamui Gakupo yang menggagalkannya kemarin lusa.

Mereka berlari menghampiri Kaito dengan senyuman yang lebar, gadis itu membungkuk, "Selamat pagi!" Dia melihat wajah Kaito yang berantakan, "Wow, kau tampak mengerikan."

Kaito tidak percaya, dia akan dihina oleh anak remaja sepagi ini. Kaito tertawa secara terpaksa dan hanya ingin pergi dari kedua anak remaja ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami belum memperkenalkan diri." Ucap gadis remaja tersebut, "Namaku Rin. Kagamine Rin, dan ini adik kembarku, Kagamine Len."

Anak remaja lelaki itu membungkuk, "Kagamine Len." dan bangkit kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, baiklah." Kaito tidak ingin berbicara dengan kedua anak ini, dia ingin berlari dan pergi dari hadapan mereka. Bukan karena mereka menggagalkan dirinya untuk menangkap anggota Kamitsumi, tapi memang karena dia kelelahan, ingin mengganti seluruh pakaiannya yang sudah tidak nyaman untuk dipakai, dan mungkin berendam di air panas. "Aku... akan pulang dulu. Aku belum sempat membersihkan diriku sejak kemarin."

Rin terkejut, "Kau bermalam di markas Jiyuutori?" Rin mengernyit, "Tapi bukannya rumahmu jauh sekali, Tuan Shion? Aku dengar dari orang-orang di pertokoan."

Len menoleh ke sebuah jalan pintas, "Jika kita melewati jalan ini, kita bisa sampai ke Wageki dalam hitungan menit. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi kami."

"Apa?!" Kaito begitu takut mendengar kata Wageki saat ini—lebih tepatnya setelah kejadian tadi malam, membuat Rin dan Len bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Kaito, "A—Aku akan pulang."

"Anda yakin?" Tanya Len dengan kepalanya yang dia miringkan dan wajahnya penuh curiga.

"Yakin sekali." Kaito tegas.

"Baiklah." Rin pun menarik tangan Kaito dengan paksa, begitu pula Len. "Kau bisa pulang setelah kami bisa menebus kesalahan kami."

Rin dan Len ternyata cukup kuat dan mereka bisa menarik Kaito dengan sekali tarik, "Kamar mandi pekerja di Wageki sangat besar." Ucap Len.

Kaito masih terseret dengan paksa, dia mencoba menarik badannya sendiri, namun dia terlalu lelah untuk melawan, "Hei, lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!"

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Komandan Shion mandi di kamar mandi pekerja, bodoh. Dia adalah tamu terhormat." Rin yang masih menarik tangan Kaito pun berpikir, "Bagaimana dengan kamar mandi di samping kamar tamu? Yang selalu dipakai Tuan Kamui saat dia menggunakan kamar pribadi keduanya?"

Lebih buruk, menurut Kaito. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Gakupo saat ini karena kejadian tadi malam. Akhirnya, Kaito berteriak dalam batinnya, sementara kedua bocah ini menariknya dengan paksa.

* * *

Mereka sampai di pintu belakang Wageki, tidak semegah pintu depannya, pintu belakangnya cukup menyedihkan. Mungkin juga karena ini adalah jalan khusus untuk para pekerja. Kaito terlihat celingukan, seperti mencari seseorang.

"Anda mencari Tuan Kamui?" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?" Kaito terkejut dengan senyuman canggungnya, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya... melihat-lihat."

"Tuan Kamui belum bangun." Ucap Len, "Biasanya dia bangun pukul 9 pagi ke atas. Dia bukan tipe orang yang menyambut matahari terbit."

"Oh..." Kaito merasa lega, mungkin dia bisa menghindari Gakupo saat ini. Tapi dia merasa harus cepat karena jika dia terlalu santai, Gakupo bisa bangun lebih awal.

Rin pun membuka pintu kamar mandi tamu, ternyata benar, kamar mandi itu sangat besar dan mewah. Kaito tidak pernah melihat kamar mandi seperti ini, kamar mandi di rumahnya tampak seperti tempat becek yang kecil dan lembab. Tempat ini seperti kamar mandi pribadi di sebuah _onsen._

"Silakan, nikmati air hangatnya." Ucap Rin, "Kami selalu menyiapkan air panas terlebih dahulu jika ada tamu, mungkin anda bisa menggunakannya dulu."

"Kalian punya tamu?" Tanya Kaito.

Rin dan Len sempat terdiam dan saling melirik dengan wajah was-was, lalu Rin tersenyum ke arah Kaito, "Iya. Tapi tidak usah khawatir, tamu kami masih di kamarnya." Rin dan Len pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kaito pun mulai membuka pakaiannya dan berendam di bak mandi yang sangat besar.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Kaito keluar dengan tubuh yang terasa segar. Seragamnya tidak ada di keranjang—mungkin sedang dibersihkan oleh Rin dan Len, jadi dia menggunakan pakaian sementara yang disediakan oleh mereka.

Begitu keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, dia benar-benar lupa di mana pintu keluarnya. Tempat ini sangat besar dan lorongnya pun sangat panjang. Sejauh matanya memandang, dia hanya melihat jajaran pintu _shouji. _Kaito pun berjalan dan mencoba mencari Rin dan Len. Pintu-pintu geser tersebut tampak tertutup dan dia tidak tahu ruangan-ruangan apa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

Ketika sampai di ujung lorong, ada pintu geser yang sedikit terbuka, Kaito berpikir mungkin itu jalan keluar. Saat dia melihat ke sela pintu, dia melihat punggung yang telanjang. Dia pun terkejut dan mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kaito tahu punggung siapa itu, dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan mulus, itu sudah pasti punggung Kamui Gakupo. Dia baru tahu jika Gakupo selalu tertidur tanpa pakaian.

Tubuh belakang Gakupo begitu sigap dan gagah. Sebagai Komandan Jiyuutori, Kaito sama sekali tidak memiliki tubuh seperti itu. Saat Kaito mencoba menghindar dari pintu, dari samping Gakupo, terlihat seorang lelaki muda bangkit dari tidurnya—dan juga telanjang. Lelaki muda itu berbeda dari yang semalam.

Lelaki muda itu tampak terlihat pusing dan mencoba membangunkan Gakupo dengan membelai pundaknya. Gakupo pun bergerak dari tidurnya. Kaito tidak bisa melihat wajah Gakupo karena dia masih membelakangi pintu. Tanpa ingin melihat lagi, Kaito pun berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Kaito menemukan pintu keluar. Dia melihat Rin dan Len sedang mengeringkan seragam Kaito dengan cara dikibaskan dekat api.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Kaito pun mulai panik.

"Tenang. Kami sering melakukan ini agar pakaian kami cepat kering." Ucap Rin dengan santainya.

Kaito menarik seragamnya dari tangan mereka, "Kalian, jika kalian mengeringkannya dengan jarak sedekat itu, pakaian ini akan terbakar."

Len menoleh ke arah Rin. "Apakah seragam Jiyuutori dibuat dari bahan yang mudah terbakar? Entah kenapa terkesan murahan."

"Apa?!" Kaito tidak menerima seragam kebanggaannya dihina, "Dengar ya, semahal apapun kainnya, jika kalian menaruhnya sedekat itu dengan api, tetap saja akan terbakar!"

"Pantas saja celanamu terbakar kemarin, Len." Kini Rin dan Len tertawa satu sama lain.

Kaito pun menghela nafasnya dan mencoba merapikan bajunya yang sepertinya sudah hampir kering. Dia pun membalik badannya dan melihat pintu keluar, merasa tidak nyaman, dia pun meminta ruangan lain untuk ganti baju.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rin, "Ruangannya terlalu sempit?"

"Tidak juga." Kaito pun beralasan, "Aku hanya ingin mengganti pakaianku di tempat yang dekat dengan pintu keluar, aku harus segera kembali ke markas Jiyuutori."

"Baiklah." Ucap Len yang lalu berlari ke arah tiang bambu jemuran.

Dengan mudahnya, Len mengangkat tiang bambu tersebut. Rin pun mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Len dan akhirnya ikut membantu. Mereka membuat tiang bambu itu berjajar membentuk kotak dan tertutupi oleh seprai di setiap sisinya. Len menarik salah satu seprainya dan mempersilakan Kaito untuk masuk.

"Kami tidak akan mengintip." Ucap Len.

Kaito tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia pun masuk dan mengganti pakaiannya di sana dan dia bisa melihat langit cerah di pagi itu dengan jelas.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Kaito pun bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari pekarangan milik Gakupo. Ketika dia membuka pagar belakang, lelaki muda yang tadi berada di kamar bersama Kaito keluar. Kaito, Rin, dan Len menoleh ke arah lelaki muda itu, lelaki muda itu benar-benar gemulai dan terlihat sangat baik. Wajahnya bersahabat dan suara begitu lembut.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap lelaki muda tersebut. Rin dan Len menyapanya.

Kaito tidak mau tahu dengan kehidupan pribadi orang-orang di Wageki, akhirnya dia pun meninggalkan tempat tanpa disadari oleh mereka.

* * *

Kaito tidak langsung kembali ke markas Jiyuutori, dia mampir ke kedai milik sepupunya untuk sarapan gratis. Sepupu Kaito, Meiko, adalah pemilik kedai makan dan minum yang tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Kaito jarang berkunjung ke sana sejak dia menjadi Komandan Jiyuutori.

Meiko adalah wanita yang dermawan dan bersahaja, ia cukup terkenal di daerah itu. Sebagai sepupunya, Kaito tahu sifat asli Meiko. Dia sebenarnya wanita galak yang selalu berkata pedas—mungkin hanya pada Kaito dan orang-orang dekatnya. Saat Kaito masuk ke kedai, dia bisa melihat sepupunya sedang menaruh cangkir teh di salah satu meja pelanggan.

"Mei-chan." Kaito melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman penuh keterselubungan—ingin makan gratis—di wajahnya, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Meiko tersenyum, lalu masuk begitu saja ke dapur, diikuti oleh Kaito. Saat mereka tiba di dapur, Meiko menghantam kepala Kaito dengan baki kayunya.

"Hampir 2 tahun kau jadi Komandan Jiyuutori, dan terakhir kau berkunjung kemari sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu." Meiko tersenyum sinis, "Apakah Komandan Shion ingin makanan gratis?"

Kaito masih menekuk lututnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan, "Mei-chan, kau kejam sekali."

"Apa salahku, hah?" Meiko menendang bokong Kaito, "Kau kemari hanya untuk makanan gratis."

Kaito pun berdiri dengan menahan rasa sakit, "Maaf, maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk setelah mendapatkan jabatan ini."

Meiko menatap Kaito dengan dingin, "Hmm, sibuk sekali, Komandan Shion. Hingga kau kehilangan salah satu anggota Kamitsumi."

Angin dingin terhembus ke seluruh badan Kaito, "Sepertinya kau tidak perlu merendahkan aku seperti itu, Mei-chan. Kau tahu, aku masih punya perasaan dan harga diri."

"Baiklah." Meiko memutar matanya, "Karena kau bisa saja mati, aku akan memberimu makanan kapanpun kau mau." Kini mata Meiko berapi-api, "Dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun!" Kaito tampak bersemangat kembali.

"Aku dengar kau bekerja sama dengan Kamui Gakupo." Wajah Meiko memerah dan dia tampak girang. Sebaliknya, Kaito merasa jatuh ke dasar jurang mendengar nama itu. "Bawalah dia kemari malam ini dan biarkan dia membeli _sake_ terbaikku!" Meiko tersenyum semangat.

Kaito terdiam dengan senyuman hampanya, "Tapi..."

Meiko kembali menampar Kaito dengan baki kayunya.

"Baiklah! Baikla!" Kaito mencoba menutup seluruh kepalanya dengan tangannya, "Akan aku usahakan!"

"Bagus." Meiko pun menarik sebuah kursi jelek dan meja bekas, "Kau akan makan di sini." Meiko pun pergi mengambil makanan untuk Kaito.

"Ini tidak apa-apa." Kaito tersenyum pasrah, "Yang penting aku bisa makan."

* * *

Siang itu, Kaito kembali ke markas Jiyuutori. Suasana di sana cukup menegangkan, Kaito yang baru saja datang, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat dia masuk ke ruangannya, Yuuma berdiri di sana dan di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi mengenakan seragam Jiyuutori berwarna putih dan lambang Phoenix berwarna emas.

Kaito menganga dan terkejut, "Je—Jenderal Kyo!" Kaito pun membungkuk dan entah kenapa keringat dinginnya mulai keluar.

Kyo pun membalik badannya dan berwajah kecewa, "Apakah ini yang dilakukan oleh Komandan Jiyuutori? Datang sesiang ini dengan santai dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya."

Yuuma menyela dengan suaranya yang pelan, "Ma—maaf, sebenarnya Komandan Shion bergadang di sini untuk memecahkan kasus—"

Kyo melirik Yuuma dengan dingin dan membuatnya berhenti berbicara. Kaito yang masih membungkuk pun tidak berani untuk menatap mata Jenderal-nya.

"Aku berada di kota Yasue kemarin dan mendengar kabar jika kau kehilangan salah satu anggota Kamitsumi." Kyo pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang tidak karuan dan lebih menjuru ke wajah yang marah. "Aku tidak percaya. Bagaimana kau bisa kehilangannya? Latihan apa yang tidak cukup bagimu, Shion?" Kyo sempat terdiam, lalu matanya merendah dan menatap dingin Kaito, "Sepertinya mengangkat pangkat seseorang hanya karena mereka pintar tidaklah cukup. Seharusnya aku tidak memilih orang yang lemah fisiknya sepertimu."

Perlahan Kaito berdiri, dia menelan ludah dan merasakan cambukkan dari ucapan Kyo. "Saya..."

"Hmm..." Ada suara yang tidak asing datang dari arah pintu. Saat mereka menoleh, mereka melihat Gakupo yang sedang menyandar di sisi pintu, "Sebenarnya, anak buahku yang membuat Komandan Shion kehilangan jejak anggota Kamitsumi yang kalian cari."

Dada Kaito tiba-tiba berdetak cukup kencang, "Ka—Kamui..."

"Kamui Gakupo." Kyo sepertinya mengetahui Gakupo, dia tersenyum dengan sinis, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini bukan teater."

Gakupo membuka kipasnya dan menutup setengah wajahnya, "Sepertinya tempat ini seperti panggung teater." Mata Gakupo yang jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya, menatapi Kyo tanpa henti, "Sebuah panggung yang ditata seperti sebuah kantor dan kau sebagai pemeran pengganggu yang dibenci oleh penonton."

Kyo menutup matanya dan terkekeh, "Kau cukup berani sebagai mantan aktor untuk ikut campur dalam urusan militer, Kamui Gakupo."

Gakupo masih menunjukkan mata dinginnya, "Dan kau cukup berani untuk berbicara seperti seorang tirani, meskipun dulu kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu pentas teaterku."

Kyo pun mengernyit, dia adalah penggemar Gakupo saat dia masih aktif sebagai aktor. Kyo pun mendekati Gakupo, tinggi tubuh mereka hampir sama—meskipun Gakupo sebenarnya lebih tinggi. "Aku mendengar kabarnya. Kau melakukan ini untuk menebus kesalahan anak buahmu? Apakah hidupmu separah ini, Kamui Gakupo? Kau dulu seorang aktor ternama, dan kini kau hanyalah orang biasa yang mencampuri urusan orang lain."

Gakupo mengangkat bahunya, "Aku memiliki teater, aku melatih para pemula, aku akan membuka 4 teater di luar kota, dan mungkin aku lebih kaya darimu." Gakupo menatap Kyo dengan dingin, "Aku orang yang bertanggung jawab dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu orang lain yang kesusahan karena kesalahanku, atau kesalahan orang yang bersangkutan denganku."

"Aku bisa mengurungmu di penjara, Kamui Gakupo." Kyo tidak mau kalah.

"Karena apa?" Gakupo mengangkat bahunya, "Karena menyakiti perasaanmu?"

Kaito dan Yuuma yang berdiri di antara mereka tidak bisa menahan suasana menenggangkan ini. Mereka ingin keluar dari ruangan ini dan membiarkan 2 orang ini beradu mulut seharian.

Kyo pun berjalan menuju pintu dan kembali mengenakan topinya, "Aku ingin laporanmu sudah ada di markas utama Jiyuutori hingga bulan depan, Shion Kaito. Jika lebih dari itu, kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaanmu." Kyo pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Kaito membungkuk dengan cepat, "Baik! Akan saya laksanakan!" Lalu Kaito kembali berdiri dengan wajah cemas.

Sesaat, ruangan Kaito begitu sunyi, hingga Yuuma akhirnya terkekeh dan berterima kasih kepada Gakupo.

"Aku tidak percaya, Jenderal Kyo adalah penggemarmu juga." Yuuma tersenyum, "Kami benar-benar berterima kasih." Yuuma menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Iya, 'kan, Komandan Shion?"

Kaito berdiri dengan wajah yang pucat dan sepertinya tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Yuuma. Akhirnya, Gakupo pun menyuruh Yuuma untuk keluar sebentar agar dia bisa berbicara dengan Kaito. Yuuma pun keluar, meninggalkan Kaito dan Gakupo di sana dengan pintu yang tertutup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba, Kaito berwajah panik dan kakinya lemas hingga dia menekuk lutut. "Tadi benar-benar..." Suara Kaito terputus-putus, "...mengerikan. Aku kira, aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku."

Gakupo menarik tangan Kaito dengan pelan hingga dia berdiri dengan tegak kembali. Kaito tidak sadar, hingga dia mulai merasakan genggaman tangan Gakupo. Dia pun menarik tangannya dan mulai canggung.

"Te—terima kasih telah membelaku." Kaito menunduk malu dan masih tidak berani menatapi Gakupo. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi—"

"Apa ini karena semalam?" Tiba-tiba Gakupo menyela Kaito.

Kaito langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang masih memerah dan kini dia tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari mata dingin Gakupo. "Itu..."

Gakupo melirik ke arah lain dan menghela nafasnya, "Ternyata benar."

"A—Aku tidak akan menghakimimu! Sungguh!" Kaito berbicara terbata-bata dengan tawa kecilnya yang canggung. "Aku tidak akan mengomentari kehidupan pribadimu. Aku juga punya kehidupan pribadi, semua orang punya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kenapa kau bersikap panik hanya karena masalah ini?" Gakupo mengernyit.

"Eh?" Kaito pun mereda, "Karena..." Kaito benar-benar sadar, dia sebenarnya tidak perlu bersikap panik seperti ini, jika dia memang tidak punya masalah dengan apa yang dilakukan Gakupo, dia seharusnya berkelakuan biasa saja.

"Apakah itu pertama kalinya kau melihat sesama lelaki melakukan hubungan fisik?" Tanya Gakupo dengan santainya.

Namun, wajah Kaito kembali memerah dan dia mengangguk dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Gakupo, dia tahu reaksi orang-orang seperti Kaito, "Meskipun kau tidak menyadarinya, kau sebenarnya takut."

"Tapi, aku tidak merasa takut atau apapun!" Kaito membela dirinya dan mencoba untuk tidak menyinggung Gakupo.

"Jika kau tidak mau menyebutnya takut, mungkin kau khawatir." Gakupo melirik Kaito dengan dingin, "Kau khawatir jika suatu saat aku melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Kaito menelan ludahnya, dia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, Kaito hanya malu dan mungkin merasa tidak tenang. Dengan tatapan Gakupo yang begitu dingin dan bagaimana dia mencium lelaki muda kemarin dengan penuh gairah.

* * *

Tiba-tiba, suara bel kota berbunyi dengan keras. Kaito dan Gakupo langsung keluar dari ruangan dan melihat keadaan di luar. Salah satu anggota Jiyuutori berlari menghampiri Kaito.

"Komandan!" Anak buah Kaito mencoba untuk bernafas dengan teratur, "Urukawa." Dia menelan ludahnya, "Ada mayat anggota Kamitsumi di sungai Urukawa."

Kaito terkejut dan saling bertatapan dengan Gakupo. Akhirnya, sebagian pasukan Jiyuutori pergi menuju Urukawa untuk melihat mayat tersebut.

* * *

Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin, air sungai bagaikan air es dan mereka harus telanjang kaki untuk menarik mayat tersebut dari batu besar yang berada di tengah-tengah sungai. Saat mayat itu ditepikan, Kaito mengernyit. Mayat tersebut adalah orang yang dikejar oleh Kaito sebelumnya.

"Apakah dia orangnya?" Tanya Gakupo. Dia menekuk lutut dan membuka masker hitam anggota Kamitsumi tersebut. Mulut lelaki itu berwarna kebiruan. "Sepertinya dia bukan hanya tenggelam."

Kaito ikut menekuk lutut dan merobek pakaian lelaki itu, ada beberapa luka lebam di dadanya. "Apakah dia berkelahi dengan seseorang?" Kaito kembali berdiri, dia berteriak ke arah anak buahnya yang berdiri di sisi lain sungai, "Hei! Carilah sesuatu dari sisi sana! Jika kalian menemukan sebuah jejak, segera beritahu aku!" 4 anak buah Kaito langsung berpencar mencari sebuah petunjuk.

Gakupo berdiri dan mengikuti Kaito yang berjalan mondar-mandir, "Lebih baik kau amankan dulu tubuh ini sebelum—"

Entah dari arah mana, ada sebuah anak panah yang terbang dan menancap di pundak Gakupo hingga menembus tubuhnya. Kaito membalik badannya dan terkejut, "Kamui!"

Darah mulai menetes dari pundak Gakupo, menodai dan melubangi pakaiannya yang mungkin tidak bisa dibeli oleh orang biasa. Gakupo mengernyit dan dia menahan rasa sakitnya. Anak buah Kaito menghampirinya, namun dari arah lain, Gakupo bisa melihat sebuah anak panah terbang ke arah Kaito. Dengan cepat, Gakupo menarik Kaito, memutar badannya untuk melindungi Kaito, lalu panah itu menancap ke punggung Gakupo.

"Kalian!" Kaito mulai geram kepada anak-anak buahnya, "Cepat bawa mayat itu dan tinggalkan tempat ini!" Dia menoleh ke arah Yuuma, "Bantu aku mengangkat Kamui!"

Yuuma berlari ke arah Kaito dan membantunya mengangkat Gakupo, beberapa anak panah mulai kembali bermunculan namun akhirnya mereka bisa menghindarinya. Sebelum kembali ke markas, Kaito menoleh ke arah sisi lain sungai dan khawatir dengan keadaan anak buahnya yang masih berada di sana.

* * *

Kaito dan Yuuma sampai di ruang kesehatan markas Jiyuutori, Gakupo tidak bisa dibaringkan karena ada anak panah yang menancap di punggungnya. Dokter pun datang, menyuruh Kaito dan Yuuma untuk memberi jarak.

"Maaf, tapi ini akan sangat menyakitkan." Ucap sang dokter yang mulai mengeluarkan beberapa obat dan kapas yang banyak, "Tarik nafas terlebih dahulu, dan tahan rasa sakitnya selama aku menutup lukamu nanti."

Gakupo mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan matanya yang menakutkan, Kaito dan Yuuma terdiam, merasa terintimidasi oleh ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Gakupo. Dokter pun membuka seluruh pakaian Gakupo hingga dia telanjang dada. Tubuh Gakupo jauh lebih berotot dari tubuhnya sendiri ataupun beberapa lelaki yang dikenal oleh Kaito, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan Kaito kehilangan konsentrasi, melihat sebuah bekas cakaran di punggungnya dan beberapa bulatan merah—cupang—di lehernya. Tapi selain Kaito, tidak ada yang memerhatikan bagian itu.

"Baiklah. Satu... Dua... Tiga!" Dokter pun menarik anak panah tersebut dengan cepat dan darah mulai mengalir deras dari punggung Gakupo.

Gakupo memejamkan matanya dan menggertak giginya, sementara Dokter menutup luka Gakupo dengan kapas yang diberi cairan pembersih luka. Setelah luka di punggung mulai mereda, sang Dokter agak gugup untuk menarik anak panah yang menancap di pundaknya, karena anak panah ini tembus hingga belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Kaito khawatir.

Dokter pun menelan ludahnya dan dia sendiri tidak yakin. "Aku... mungkin butuh bantuan untuk ini."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Yuuma dengan wajahnya yang panik. "Aku dan Komandan akan membantu!"

"Baiklah." Sang dokter pun menghela nafasnya, menenangkan dirinya. "Aku akan mematahkan kedua ujung anak panah ini dan setelah itu aku bisa menarik sisanya." Dokter pun dengan hati-hati memotong ekor anak panah.

"Tuan Kamui," Dokter menatap Gakupo dengan mata yang ketakutan, "Jika kau merasa sakit, meskipun rasa sakit yang kecil, tolong beritahu aku."

Ekor panah pun berhasil terpotong, kini Dokter akan memotong ujung depan anak panah. Saat dia menyentuh anak panah tersebut, rasa ngilu yang dahsyat mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Gakupo. Gertakan giginya terdengar dengan jelas. Kaito dengan refleks menggenggam tangan Gakupo yang mengepal. Gakupo membuka matanya dan melirik Kaito.

"Maaf!" Dokter pun mulai kembali fokus dengan ujung anah panah.

Kaito melihat lingkar mata Gakupo yang terlihat stres. Tangan Gakupo mengeluarkan keringat dingin, Kaito bisa merasakannya. Gakupo sendiri tidak sadar jika dia menggenggam balik tangan Kaito dengan erat.

Akhirnya, kedua ujung panah pun terpotong. Kini bagian tersulitnya adalah menarik anak panah tersebut dari tubuh Gakupo dan menahan pendarahan yang akan muncul. Yuuma mengambil kain penutup untuk menahan pendarahan nanti, sementara Kaito tetap menggenggam tangan Gakupo. Dokter pun ikut berkeringat.

"Ini akan sangat menyakitkan, Tuan Kamui. Tolong bersabar." Dokter pun meregangkan tangannya, "Aku akan menariknya dengan cepat, karena jika aku menariknya dengan lambat, rasa sakitnya hanya akan terasa lebih menyakitkan."

Gakupo tidak menjawabnya, tapi dia mengangguk dengan pelan. Sang Dokter pun dengan hati-hati memegang sisa anak panah yang menancap di tubuh Gakupo. Seketika, Dokter pun menarik potongan anak panah dengan cepat.

Genggaman tangan Gakupo semakin erat, Kaito pun merasa tangannya seperti remuk. Gakupo bernafas dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan.

"Tutup lukanya dari dua arah!" Teriak Dokter kepada Yuuma.

Yuuma pun menutup luka pundak Gakupo dan darahnya mulai tembus kain tersebut. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir!"

Wajah Gakupo mulai pucat. Sang Dokter pun menumpahan cairan obat ke balik kain yang dipegang oleh Yuuma. Tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi, Gakupo mulai berteriak kesakitan.

Kaito terkejut, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Gakupo yang seperti ini. Sementara Sang Dokter dan Yuuma kalang kabut untuk menghentikan pendarahan, Kaito terdiam dalam rasa paniknya, dia hanya menatapi Gakupo, mengerutkan alisnya, khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Setelah beberapa botol cairan di tuangkan ke luka Gakupo, pendarahan mulai berkurang. Kini Sang Dokter bisa menutup luka tersebut dengan normal seperti dia menutup luka di punggung Gakupo.

Genggaman tangan Gakupo melemah dan akhirnya terlepas. Kaito menatap ke arah tangannya yang kini memerah karena genggaman Gakupo begitu kuat.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Kyo kembali. Dia belum pergi terlalu jauh dan dia segera kembali setelah mendengar ada mayat anggota Kamitsumi telah ditemukan di sungai. Dia masuk ke ruangan Kaito dengan rusuh.

"Shion! Apa yang terjadi—"

Kyo melihat Kaito yang merangkul tangannya dan setengah tubuhnya tergeletak ke meja kerjanya.

"Shion." Kyo menghampiri Kaito. "Kau kenapa? Aku juga mendengar jika kau dan sebagian pasukanmu diserang di Urukawa."

Kaito tidak menjawab dan masih menempel ke mejanya seperti anak kecil. Kyo pun merasa kesal dan mendorong kepala Kaito ke atas agar dia bisa melihat wajahnya, "Shion! Kau tidak—"

Kyo terkejut, lingkar mata Kaito menghitam dan dia tampak stres, "Kamui Gakupo... rela terluka hanya untuk menyelamatkanku."

* * *

to be continued...


	3. (Chapter 03) 手がかり - Leads

**Chapter 3: _Leads_**

* * *

"Berhentilah bergerak untuk sesaat, Tuan Kamui!" Rin tampak jengkel, "Kami hanya ingin mengganti perbanmu!"

Len membuka gulungan perban baru yang besar, sementara Rin masih mencoba untuk membuka perban bekas yang masih melilit di tubuh Gakupo.

Gakupo menghela nafasnya dan memutar matanya, "Aku sudah tidak merasa sakit." Ucap Gakupo dengan santainya.

"Tidak sakit bagaimana?!" Rin pun menaikkan suaranya, jengkel. "Kami bisa mendengar suaramu yang mengerang kesakitan setiap malam!"

"Kapan?" Gakupo menyangkal.

Seminggu setelah kejadian di Urukawa, Gakupo masih belum bisa menggerakan lengannya dengan bebas sementara dia dalam masa pengobatan.

Kaito dan Kyo telah menginspeksi tubuh anggota Kamitsumi yang ditemukan di Urukawa. Sejauh ini tidak ada petunjuk yang jelas, selain anggota Kamitsumi ini telah diserang oleh benda tumpul di bagian dadanya, dan diberi sebuah racun yang mematikan setelahnya agar dia mati dengan cepat. Namun, petunjuk tersebut tidak mengarah kemanapun. Setidaknya menurut Kyo, karena Kaito yakin dia masih bisa menemukan lebih.

Kyo kembali ke kota Edo—pada periode Edo, Tokyo bernama Edo. Dia akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Kaisar.

* * *

Kaito tidak sempat menjenguk Gakupo, dia terlalu sibuk dengan mayat anggota Kamitsumi dan keberadaan Kyo cukup mengganggu baginya. Namun kini dia bisa pergi mengunjungi Gakupo setelah Kyo kembali ke Edo.

Di depan teater Wageki—yang masih ditutup karena keadaan Gakupo, Kaito mengetuk pintu depan samping khusus tamu sehari-hari dengan cukup lama. Kaito yakin akan sulit mendengar suara ketukan pintu jika tempat ini bahkan lebih besar dari markas Jiyuutori Otobashi. Tak lama kemudian, Rin pun membuka pintu tersebut.

"Oh! Komandan Shion! Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu." Rin tampak senang melihatnya, "Apa anda ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Kamui?"

Kaito tersenyum, "Kuharap aku tidak mengganggunya."

"Tentu saja tidak." Rin mempersilakan Kaito masuk, "Tuan Kamui baru saja selesai memakan sarapannya. Kini dia berada di ruang kerjanya."

Saat Kaito masuk, dia masih kebingungan dengan denah tempat ini. Begitu besar baginya, dia tidak yakin kemana dia harus melangkahkan kakinya. Rin terkekeh lalu menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong—dan juga sempat melewati jendela yang langsung mengarah ke tengah-tengah teater, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Gakupo.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Tuan Gakupo." Rin terkekeh, "Semenjak tangannya dalam masa perawatan, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan naskah barunya."

Rasa bersalah mulai muncul kembali dalam benak Kaito.

"Rin, kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Terdengar suara Gakupo dari balik pintu.

Mereka terkejut, Rin pun tersenyum, "Tuan Kamui, Komandan Shion telah berkunjung. Dia berdiri di sini bersamaku."

Gakupo sempat terdiam, lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki menghampiri mereka. Pintu pun tergeser, Gakupo berdiri di balik garis pintu, melihat Kaito dan Rin yang sedang menunggu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kamui." Kaito menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Masuklah. Dan, Rin," Gakupo kembali berjalan ke meja kerjanya, "Tinggalkan kami."

Rin pun mendorong tubuh Kaito untuk masuk, lalu dia menutup pintunya kembali dan pergi meninggalkan tempat.

Gakupo duduk di _zabuton_-nya, melihat Kaito yang berdiri dengan canggung di dekat pintu. "Duduklah." Ucap Gakupo.

Kaito pun duduk. Dia melihat Gakupo yang kembali menarik kuasnya dan mencelupkannya ke batu tinta. Gakupo menyuruhnya duduk, namun dia sendiri terlihat menghiraukannya, dia tahu Gakupo sedang bekerja dengan naskah barunya, Kaito pun menyadari keberadaannya tidak terlalu diharapkan karena Gakupo sedang bekerja.

"Maaf, jika aku mengganggumu, Tuan Kamui." Ucap Kaito dengan suara yang ragu-ragu.

Gakupo yang masih menulis di atas kertasnya, bahkan tidak menatap mata Kaito, "Hmm."

Kaito terdiam, berpikir, ternyata kedatangannya memang mengganggu Gakupo. Perasaan canggung pun muncul.

"Sebenarnya..." Kaito pun kembali berbicara, "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku minggu lalu. Aku tahu aku kurang berhati-hati, dan jujur saja—"

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" Ucap Gakupo dingin, dan masih tidak menatapi mata Kaito.

"Karena..." Kaito tercengang, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena dia baru saja mengatakan alasannya.

"Aku menolongmu karena itu sudah seharusnya. Aku menggunakan akal sehatku, Komandan Shion." Gakupo berhenti menulis dan menyimpan kembali kuasnya. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di meja lalu menahan dagunya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya.

"Katakan padaku, Komandan Shion." Mata Gakupo yang dingin kembali menatapi Kaito. "Jika kau melihat anak panah terbang ke arah salah satu warga sipil, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku..." Kaito menunduk, menghindari kontak mata, "Akan menolongnya. Mungkin menarik tubuhnya, atau mendorongnya. Atau..." Kaito sempat terdiam, lalu menutup matanya dengan kerutan di alisnya, "Menggunakan tubuhku sebagai pelindung bagi warga sipil."

Gakupo pun menghela nafasnya, "Baguslah. Mungkin kau sekarang sadar. Aku menolongmu karena itu sebuah keharusan. Bukan begitu, Komandan Shion?"

Memang masuk akal, bagi Kaito, namun dia merasa kecewa karena alasan yang diberikan oleh Gakupo. Ketika dia dilindungi oleh Gakupo, entah kenapa dia merasa istimewa. Kini dia hanya menunduk dan menyerap alasan yang masuk akal. Kaito berpikir, untuk apa dia merasa istimewa, Gakupo bukanlah siapa-siapa Kaito, selain warga sipil yang bersukarela membantunya dalam kasus yang dia tangani karena kesalahan anak buahnya.

"Kalau begitu..." Kaito pun berdiri dengan senyuman canggungnya, "Aku permisi dulu. Dan..." Kaito tersenyum sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. "Semoga lekas sembuh, Tuan Kamui."

Kaito menggeser pintunya dan meninggalkan ruangan kerja Gakupo.

* * *

Kembali ke markas Jiyuutori, Kaito mendapatkan sebuah surat dari bagian Analisa Medis tadi pagi. Kaito pun pergi ke ruangannya dan duduk di kursinya. Dia membuka surat tersebut dan di sana tertulis...

**Nama racun yang membunuh anggota Kamitsumi di Urukawa adalah racun fatal bernama Mosashi yang menghentikan kerja sistem syaraf dan vital. Pengaruh racun akan lebih efisien jika korban dalam keadaan lemah, stres, dan memiliki luka dalam.**

Kaito mengerutkan alisnya, "Berarti anggota Kamitsumi itu dipukul dadanya terlebih dahulu, lalu dia diberi racun Mosashi." Kaito terdiam, lalu berpikir, "Mosashi... Tuan Ganas? Nama racun macam apa ini?"

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Komandan." Yuuma masuk ke ruangan Kaito, "Tim Analisa Medis telah tiba."

"Biarkan mereka masuk." Ucap Kaito.

Tak lama kemudian, ada 2 anggota Analisa Medis yang masuk ke ruangan Kaito. Meskipun mereka sama-sama bekerja untuk Jiyuutori, anggota medis memiliki seragam yang jauh berbeda—tentu saja. Mereka memakai setelan pakaian tradisional berwarna abu-abu dengan _haori_ panjang berwarna putih dan simbol Jiyuutori berwarna hitam di bagian lengan kanan.

"Komandan Shion," Ucap salah satu dari mereka, lelaki ini mengenakan kacamata dan tersenyum dengan ramah, "Namaku Hiyama Kiyoteru, aku adalah kepala peneliti Analisa Medis Jiyuutori dari Edo." Kiyoteru menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya, "Ini adalah wakil kepala peneliti Analisa Medis Jiyuutori, Miki."

Gadis bernama Miki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku mendengar tentangmu." Balas Kaito. "Dan aku terkejut karena kalian mengirim hasil autopsi dengan cepat."

Kiyoteru kembali tersenyum, "Kami memberikan hasil yang cepat karena saat itu kami sedang berada di kota Taishoma."

"Taishoma?" Kaito mengernyit, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di kota kecil seperti Taishoma? Kota itu dekat dengan kota Yasue, 'kan? Jenderal Kyo kebetulan berada di sana saat kami menemukan salah satu mayat anggota Kamitsumi."

Kiyoteru sempat terdiam, dia tampak gelisah lalu melirik ke arah Miki dan akhirnya tersenyum ke arah Kaito, "Sebenarnya, pasukan Jiyuutori kota Yasue telah menemukan 3 anggota Kamitsumi, terluka parah dan hampir tidak bisa disembuhkan. Itulah alasannya Jenderal Kyo, kami, para anggota Analisa Medis dan beberapa dari anggota Kesehatan berada di sana."

"Apakah mereka terluka karena serangan pasukan Jiyuutori?" Kaito masih mengernyit. Dan juga kesal, karena Kyo tidak memberitahunya tentang ini.

"Tidak juga." Jelas Kiyoteru, "Mereka menemukan para anggota Kamitsumi sudah dalam keadaan sekarat, menderita pendarahan dalam. Kami melakukan segala hal agar mereka setidaknya bisa bertahan dan memberikan sebuah keterangan, namun 2 orang anggotanya telah meninggal."

"Bagaimana dengan yang satunya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri." Kiyoteru menghela nafasnya, "Kami berada di sana selama seminggu lebih dan belum mendapatkan apa-apa."

Kaito masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan, "Apakah kalian akan kembali ke Yasue setelah ini?"

"Kami akan kembali ke Edo. Untuk mengamankan anggota Kamitsumi yang masih belum sadarkan diri." Balas Kiyoteru, "Kami juga membawa semua mayat anggota Kamitsumi yang kami temukan. Dan kami akan membawa mayat yang kau temukan, Komandan Shion."

"Baiklah." Kaito menghela nafas, "Mengenai Mosashi..."

"Oh iya," Kiyoteru menoleh ke arah wakilnya, "Miki."

Miki membuka tasnya dan menarik sebuah botol berisi cairan biru. Dengan hati-hati, Miki menaruhnya di meja Kaito.

"Mosashi." Ucap Kiyoteru, "Racun ini dijual-beli secara ilegal di pasar gelap. Untuk mendapatkan racun ini secara legal, orang tersebut harus memiliki izin khusus dan setidaknya memiliki sertifikat Kedokteran tingkat paling atas."

"Dan kau memiliki salah satu dari 2 kategori tersebut?" Kaito mengangkat bahunya.

Kiyoteru tersenyum, "Aku memiliki keduanya. Izin khusus langsung dari Asosiasi Kedokteran Kekaisaran dan sertifikat Kedokteran Edo."

Kaito mengangguk, terkagum. "Baiklah. Jelaskan lebih detail lagi."

"Sudah jelas Mosashi diedarkan secara ilegal oleh Kamitsumi." Jelas Kiyoteru, "Dan yang mengejutkan adalah, mereka menggunakannya kepada anggota mereka sendiri?"

"Mungkin mereka melakukan kesalahan dan inilah hukumannya." Kaito mulai berpikir, "Kemungkinan anggota Kamitsumi yang mati di Urukawa adalah karena aku hampir mengangkapnya."

"Menurut data yang kami olah, sejauh ini, tidak ada anggota Kamitsumi yang gegabah seperti yang anda temukan." Ucap Kiyoteru, "Bagaimana awal kejadiannya?"

Kaito pun menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah..."

* * *

Sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu...

Kaito hendak pulang ke rumahnya setelah jam malam selesai. Seperti biasa, dia mengambil jalan pintas yang sepi. Saat dia melewati sebuah perempatan, dia melihat orang mencurigakan yang sedang menggeledah sebuah toko antik.

Kaito mengira jika itu adalah pencuri biasa, dia pun bersembunyi dan melihat gerak-gerik pencuri tersebut. Saat pencuri itu menoleh, di dada bajunya ada sebuah garis perak dan Kaito mengenal ciri khas tersebut, Kamitsumi.

Dengan perlahan, Kaito mengitari toko antik itu agar dia bisa menyergap anggota Kamitsumi tersebut dari arah dekat. Namun, anggota Kamitsumi itu menyadarinya. Sebelum Kaito bisa menyergapnya, dia berlari dari tempat. Kaito pun berlari mengejarnya.

* * *

"Begitulah kejadiannya." Kaito menyilangkan tangannya, "Sebenarnya agak aneh melihat anggota Kamitsumi menerobos masuk ke sebuah toko antik. Apakah sekarang mereka menjual barang-barang antik juga?"

"Kamitsumi bisa melakukan apapun. Asalkan itu adalah hal yang ilegal." Ucap Kiyoteru. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, tentang mayat yang akan kami bawa..."

"Oh iya," Kaito pun menarik secarik kertas dan kuas, "Biar kulihat surat izin kalian terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah." Kiyoteru pun membuka tasnya dan memberikan surat izin yang disetujui oleh Kyo.

* * *

Sore itu, beberapa anggota Jiyuutori sudah pulang. Kaito melihat peta Otobashi dan mengitari sekitar tempat toko antik tersebut. Kaito cukup terkejut karena dia baru sadar jika mereka telah berlari ratusan meter dari toko antik tersebut hingga ke pusat kota.

Seperti yang Kaito katakan, anggota Kamitsumi memang sengaja memilih jalan yang sulit dilewati agar siapapun yang mengejarnya kehilangan jejaknya. Tetapi, Kaito tidak pantang menyerah meskipun dia terjatuh dan terbanting beberapa kali pun saat mengerjanya. Kaito melihat ke arah jalan utama, jalannya tidak terlalu sulit dan juga tidak terlalu panjang.

Akhirnya, Kaito pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi toko antik tersebut.

* * *

Setibanya di sisi selatan kota Otobashi, Kaito melihat toko antik tersebut masih buka. Kaito pun masuk dan di sana duduk seorang wanita tua yang hendak meminum tehnya.

"Oh!" Wanita tua itu menyimpan cangkir tehnya dan menghampiri Kaito. "Selamat datang, anak muda. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Kaito tersenyum, "Namaku Shion, aku adalah Komandan Jiyuutori Otobashi. Bisakah aku berbicara dengan anda?"

Wanita tua itu menyuruh Kaito duduk dan dia menuangkan secangkir teh untuknya, "Silakan diminum tehnya. Aku menambahkan sedikit bubuk jahe di dalamnya."

Kaito yang sudah duduk pun menerima teh tersebut dan meminumnya, "Enak sekali. Terima kasih." Kaito menaruh kembali cangkirnya. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Silakan." Jawab wanita tua tersebut.

"Apakah ada hal yang mencurigakan selama 2 minggu kebelakang di toko ini?"

"Hmm..." Wanita tua itu mencoba mengingat, "Setahuku... tidak ada. Meskipun sepertinnya ada yang mencoba mengangkat pintu depan dari jalurnya. Aku bisa merasakan gesekan pintu terasa janggal, tapi lebih dari itu tidak ada keanehan lain."

"Benda antik apa yang paling berharga di sini?" Tanya Kaito, "Yang anda jual dengan harga yang paling mahal."

"Oh," Wanita tua itu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang dikunci dengan rapi, dan saat semua kunci terbuka, dia membuka lemari tersebut dan menarik sebuah kotak kecil. "Mungkin ini."

"Apa itu?" Kaito menghampiri wanita tua tersebut.

Wanita tua itu membuka kotak kecil itu dengan kunci khusus, "Ini adalah," Dia menarik sebuah benda yang berkilauan, "Koibara."

Benda yang bernama Koibara itu adalah sebuah permata berbentuk segitiga terbalik yang cukup berat, berbeda dengan permata lainnya, permata ini berwarna merah jambu polos dan sisinya yang berwarna putih kemilau. Wanita tua itu juga menarik sebuah tali perak dari kota tersebut.

"Ini adalah sebuah kalung." Kini wanita tua itu juga terlihat bingung, "Entah sebuah hiasan kepala. Kau tahu, seperti sebuah mahkota?"

"Dari mana anda mendapatkan permata ini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari anak lelakiku. Dia membeli kalung ini dengan harga yang tidak terbayangkan." Wanita tua itu menaruh kembali semuanya ke dalam kotak, "Sejak permata ini tiba di toko ini, banyak orang yang ingin membelinya, tetapi mereka tidak bisa membelinya karena harganya yang terlalu mahal. Mungkin dengan uang tersebut, mereka bisa membeli rumah."

Kaito berpikir, "Boleh aku tahu dari mana dia membeli kalung ini?"

"Aku pernah bertanya, tetapi dia tidak ingin mengatakannya." Wanita tua itu pun kembali mengamankan kotak tersebut dan menguncinya kembali di dalam lemari, "Anakku bahkan pernah berkata, yang bisa membeli permata ini hanyalah orang dari kalangan kelas atas atau orang yang menjualnya sendiri."

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan anak anda?" Tanya Kaito.

Wanita tua itu terdiam, lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Boleh saja. Tapi anakku sudah tidak ada di sini lagi."

Kaito terkejut, "Di—dia... meninggal?"

"Meninggal?" Wanita tua itu terkekeh, "Dia masih hidup dan sehat. Dia pindah ke Edo bersama keluarganya dan membuka toko antiknya sendiri."

Kaito merasa malu, "Ma—maafkan saya." Lalu, Kaito pun menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu, kenapa dia tidak membawa permata ini bersamanya jika memang permata ini bisa terjual dengan harga yang tidak masuk akal?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Wanita tua itu tersenyum, "Mungkin dia ingin aku memilikinya."

* * *

Malam pun tiba, Kaito berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Dia masih berpikir, kenapa permata itu ditinggalkan di sana sementara anak dari wanita pemilik toko antik itu bisa menjualnya dengan mudah di Edo—karena banyak keluarga bangsawan dengan uang yang melimpah. Ketika Kaito bertanya siapa nama anak dari wanita pemilik toko antik tersebut, Kaito sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Kaito tiba di dekat jembatan pembatas, namun jalan tersebut ditutup karena jembatan yang putus. Kaito terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Lalu, dari arah samping, ada beberapa pekerja yang tiba.

"Seragam Jiyuutori?" Ucap salah satu pekerja tersebut, "Ah, jangan-jangan anda Komandan Shion."

Kaito melihat ke arah jembatan, "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Hujan deras beberapa hari yang lalu membuat tali penahan goyah dan akhirnya ini terjadi." Jawab si pekerja.

"Bagaimana aku melewati sungai ini?" Tanya Kaito.

Si Pekerja tampak berpikir, "Anda bisa memutar ke jalan utama Otobashi, sebelum memasuki kota, ada jembatan pembatas kota."

"Kau gila, aku bisa sampai ke sana dalam beberapa jam." Kaito pun menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya aku harus menginap di markas lagi."

"Jika anda ingin menunggu, kami bisa menyelesaikan jembatan ini dalam beberapa jam." Pekerja itu terkekeh, "Mungkin."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan kembali ke kota. Aku juga sudah sering menginap di markas." Jawab Kaito, "Baiklah, semoga pekerjaan kalian selesai tepat waktu. Dan hati-hati, cahaya lentera tidak terlalu jelas, jangan terlalu—"

Para pekerja pun tertawa, "Terima kasih atas perhatian anda, Komandan Shion. Tapi kami akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Kaito pun sampai di markas Jiyuutori. Penjaga malam membuka pintu utama untuk Kaito agar dia bisa pergi ke ruangannya. Malam itu suasana sangat sunyi, Kaito bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya dengan jelas meskipun dia berjalan dengan pelan.

Dia sampai di ruangannya dan menarik bantalan kursi sebagai pengganti bantal kepala. Dia melepaskan seragamnya dan kini hanya mengenakan pakaian putihnya. Kelelahan, Kaito pun langsung terlelap.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kaito terbangun karena merasa ada angin masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Dia menggigil dan melihat ke arah jendela. Jendelanya sedikit terbuka dan membuat Kaito bingung.

"_Aku tidak membuka jendela." _Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kaito berdiri dari tidurnya dan pergi ke arah jendela. Saat dia hendak menutup jendela, dia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam berjalan dari samping. Kaito tidak memedulikannya karena mungkin itu adalah para penjaga malam. Namun, saat bayangan itu tampak lebih jelas, itu bukanlah penjaga malam. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian hitam Kamitsumi, bukan hanya satu, namun ada dua. Kaito memutar badannya dan menjauhi jangkauan pandang jendela.

"Dia tidak menutup jendelanya?" Ucap lelaki tersebut. "Dasar bodoh."

"Si bodoh Shion itu ada di sana, 'kan?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Terkejut, Kaito berjalan dengan cepat namun pelan dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dia berkeringat dingin dan memutar badannya agar wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

"Lihatlah dia, tidur dengan lelap. Tidak tahu jika kita ada di sini." Lelaki itu pun menutup jendela tersebut.

Meskipun jendela sudah ditutup, Kaito bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"_Ada kabar baru dari Ketua?"_

"_Sejauh ini tidak." _dia mendesis, _"Jujur saja. Keadaan kita semakin tidak jelas. Akhir-akhir ini kita harus membunuh kawan kita sendiri hanya karena Ketua tidak mau ambil risiko."_

"_Dulu kita sering mendapat masalah seperti ini, tetapi tidak berakhir dengan cara seperti ini."_

"_Ketua mungkin sudah gila."_

Kaito kembali bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa anggota Kamitsumi ada di tempat ini dan kemana para penjaga malam pergi. Dia pun menarik kembali seragamnya dan mengambil _katana_ miliknya yang disimpan di lemari khusus.

Dengan pelan, Kaito hendak meninggalkan ruangannya. Dari arah lain, Kaito mendengar suara langkah kaki. Saat Kaito mengintip, dia melihat salah satu penjaga malam. Kaito merasa bingung, kenapa mereka tidak membunyikan lonceng darurat sementara para anggota Kamitsumi berjalan dengan bebasnya di halaman belakang. Kaito mengernyit, dengan gagahnya, dia berdiri di depan para penjaga malam.

"Komandan Shion?" Ucap penjaga malam tersebut. "Kenapa anda terbangun?"

"Ada berapa penjaga malam hari ini?" Kaito berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"6 orang, Komandan." Jawabnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini?" Kaito mengernyit dan kini nadanya terdengar geram.

"Ka—kami sedang patroli, Komandan." Penjaga malam itu tampak ketakutan.

Kaito kembali mengernyit, "Tunggu... siapa namamu?"

Penjaga malam itu masih terlihat ketakutan "Na—namaku? Komandan, aku anggota baru—"

Dari arah belakang, sebuah anak panah menancap di punggung penjaga malam tersebut. Seketika, mulut penjaga malam itu membiru dan tumbang. Kaito melihat sebuah bayangan hitam di ujung lorong, dia berlari mengejar orang tersebut.

Tidak hanya 1 orang, ada 4 orang berlari bersama lelaki yang memegang busur panah. Kaito tidak percaya jika para penjaga malam tersebut adalah anggota Kamitsumi. Kaito merasa bodoh, dan kini dia merasa marah.

"Tunggu!" Kaito berteriak, dia berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar mereka.

* * *

Kaito tidak tahu sejauh mana dia berlari, dia juga tidak merasa lelah karena amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Kaito berdiri di dekat perbatasan hutan dan mungkin kehilangan jejak mereka. Semakin marah, Kaito menginjak-injakan kakinya ke tanah dengan keras.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Terkecoh dengan perasaannya sendiri, Kaito tidak sadar selama ini ada orang yang berlari di belakangnya. Sosok di belakang Kaito mendekat dan menusuk panggulnya. Kaito melepaskan katana-nya dan mengibaskannya, namun karena tusukan pisau di panggulnya, Kaito tidak seimbang dan sempoyongan.

Setelah Kaito melemah, dia menahan posisinya dengan _katana_ yang tertancap di tanah dan menopang tubuhnya. "Bodohnya..." Penglihatan Kaito mulai buram dan dia melihat semua anggota Kamitsumi berlari menjauhinya. "Ada enam orang Kamitsumi... Mereka membunuh salah satu temannya... dan aku mengejar empat orang... Dan satu orang lagi..." Kaito akhirnya tergeletak di tanah, "Kenapa orang bodoh sepertiku bisa menjadi seorang Komandan...?" Kaito pun memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

* * *

"_...on."_

"_...Shion..."_

"_...Shion...!"_

"_Shion Kaito!"_

Kaito membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba, dia bernafas dengan cepat dan melihat wajah yang tidak asing baginya. Gakupo mencoba membantu Kaito untuk bangkit, namun dia baru sadar ada sebuah pisau di panggulnya. Darah Kaito mulai menetes ke baju Gakupo yang berwarna ungu polos.

"Aku..." Wajah Kaito sangat pucat karena darah yang terus mengalir dari panggulnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini... Kamui Gakupo...?"

Gakupo mengernyit, "Kau serius menanyakan itu padaku sekarang? Lihatlah kondisimu." Dengan mudahnya, Gakupo mengangkat tubuh Kaito dengan pelan ke pangkuannya. "Jangan banyak bicara atau bergerak, aku akan membawamu ke tempat pengobatan."

Kaito masih penasaran kenapa Gakupo ada di tempat itu. Gakupo berjalan cukup cepat—seperti berlari, namun Kaito tidak merasakan goncangan. Kaito menatapi wajah Gakupo yang dingin dari arah pangkuannya. Selama ini Kaito tidak menyadari jika Gakupo memiliki rahang yang kuat dan jelas. Ini juga pertama kalinya Kaito melihat rambut Gakupo tidak diikat ke atas. Rambut Gakupo terurai, dengan sedikit kedua rambut sampingnya yang terkepang ke belakang rambutnya yang terurai hingga pinggangnya.

"...terima kasih." Ucap Kaito lemah.

Gakupo sempat terdiam, namun akhirnya dia menurunkan pandangannya, "Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Gakupo, yang kembali berjalan dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju tempat pengobatan.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. (Chapter 04) 新月の下の男の沈黙

**Chapter 4: _The Silent of A Man Under The New Moon_**

* * *

Seperti dugaan Kaito dan Gakupo, pintu tempat pengobatan sudah tertutup rapat. Kaito yang masih dalam dekapan Gakupo menghela nafasnya, mulutnya sudah terlihat lebih pucat.

"Kau tahu..." Kaito mengerang kesakitan, "Kau bisa menarik pisau ini dan biarkan aku menahannya dengan tanganku... dan mungkin aku bisa menunggu hingga—"

Tidak menghiraukan apa yang Kaito katakan Gakupo menendang pintu tempat pengobatan dengan keras. Kaito terkejut hingga dia menggenggam lengan baju Gakupo dengan erat.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaito yang merasa kesal mulai merasakan ngilu karena mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras, "Kau menerobos ke tempat fasilitas umum! Kau—" Kaito mengernyit dan menggertak, menahan rasa sakit di panggulnya. "Kau bisa mendapat hukuman karena ini."

"Siapa?!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang perawat lelaki yang menginap di sana sambil memegang lentera kecil miliknya, dia terlihat panik.

Perawat itu tampak terkejut melihat keadaan Kaito dan Gakupo. Gakupo dengan dinginnya memangku Kaito, baju bagian bawah Gakupo ternodai oleh darah yang mengalir deras dari panggul Kaito. Sedangkan Kaito sendiri tampak pucat seperti mayat hidup.

"Komandan Shion?!" Perawat itu mengenal Kaito—tentu saja, dia adalah Komandan Jiyutoori. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Gakupo, dia menganga, "Kamui Gakupo?!" dia terkejut—tentu saja, Gakupo adalah mantan aktor teater terkenal dan pengusaha teater terbesar di kota.

* * *

Sementara perawat itu mengobati Kaito, Gakupo melepaskan _haori_ panjang miliknya yang ternodai darah Kaito. Gakupo kembali melihat ke arah pakaian di bawah _haori_-nya, sepertinya terkena darahnya juga. Kaito melirik Gakupo yang menunjukkan wajah dingin saat melihat pakaiannya—yang mungkin tidak terbayangkan harganya—ternodai darah.

"...maaf." Ucap Kaito ke arah Gakupo, "Aku tidak bermaksud—" Tiba-tiba rasa perih muncul dari panggulnya. "Argh!" Kaito mengerang kesakitan.

"Komandan Shion, sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak selama aku menutup lukamu." Perawat itu menghela nafasnya dan kembali konsentrasi.

Gakupo melirik ke arah Kaito, "Ini hanya darah. Dan lagi, aku masih memiliki banyak pakaian seperti ini. Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"Baiklah." Perawat itu mulai menarik perban baru untuk panggul Kaito, dia menoleh ke arah Gakupo, "Untung anda segera membawanya kemari—" Perawat itu tiba-tiba terkejut, "Tuan Kamui! Pundak anda!"

Pundak Gakupo sendiri belum sembuh total dan kini darah merembes ke bajunya. "Oh." Gakupo memutar matanya, "Sepertinya obatnya tidak terlalu kuat untuk menahan jahitanku."

Perawat itu terlihat kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus mengobati siapa dulu. "Tuan Gakupo, anda bisa menahan luka anda dengan cairan di botol berawarna putih itu, sementara aku memasang perban di panggul Komandan Shion."

"Baiklah." Gakupo pun mengikuti arahan perawat tersebut.

Kaito menunduk, dia merasa seperti pembawa sial bagi Gakupo sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menggendongku tadi." Ucap Kaito yang masih menundukkan kepalanya sementara perawat itu menutup luka Kaito. "Kini lukamu semakin parah."

Gakupo menurunkan pakaiannya di bagian lengan kiri dan kini dia setengah telanjang. Dia mengusapkan cairan yang disebutkan oleh perawat itu ke pundaknya. Obat tersebut sepertinya sangat kuat, hingga Gakupo tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kau pikir aku mau menemukanmu dengan keadaan seperti itu?" Gakupo masih berwajah dingin, "Bukan hanya kau, jika siapapun yang berada di posisimu, aku pasti akan menolongnya." Gakupo melirik ke arah Kaito dengan dingin, "Sudah kubilang, menolong orang lain itu hal yang wajar, Shion Kaito."

Kaito yang melihat tatapan dingin Gakupo pun terdiam, rasa menyesal semakin menyelimutinya. Dia kembali menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Gakupo.

Akhirnya malam itu, Kaito menginap di sana, begitupula Gakupo—karena perawat itu ingin mengobati Gakupo secara total.

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu jam berapa saat itu. Kaito yang tergeletak di _futon_-nya membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan menatap pintu geser yang berada di sampingnya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari balik pintu. Lalu, pintu pun tergeser dan Gakupo berdiri di sana. Kaito masih setengah sadar, dia juga merasa lemas, dia tidak tahu kenapa Gakupo ke ruangannya.

Gakupo menekuk lututnya dan duduk di samping Kaito yang setengah sadar. "Kaito." Ucap Gakupo dengan suara pelan, namun suaranya begitu dalam.

Kaito terkejut mendengar Gakupo yang memanggil nama kecilnya. "Eh?"

Dengan pelan, Gakupo pun menurunkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Kaito. Dada Kaito berdetak dengan kencang, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kaito bisa merasakan nafas dingin Gakupo di wajahnya. Kaito pun menutup matanya dengan erat, hingga akhirnya dia merasakan bibir Gakupo di bibirnya sendiri. Gakupo menyentuh dagu Kaito dan menariknya ke bawah dengan pelan hingga Kaito membuka mulutnya. Kini Kaito bisa merasakan lidah Gakupo berada di dalam mulutnya. Kaito sama sekali tidak melawan atau mengelak, bukan karena dia dalam keadaan lemah, namun Kaito sendiri tidak ingin menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Gakupo padanya.

Dengan sendirinya, Kaito pun membalas ciuman Gakupo. Begitu dalam, begitu bergairah, membuat kepala Kaito berputar-putar. Kedua tangan Kaito pun memeluk punggung Gakupo, dia bisa merasakan halusnya rambut Gakupo. Sementara Gakupo, mengusapkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Kaito dengan perlahan hingga tubuh Kaito bereaksi dan merasakan setiap sentuhan tersebut merasuki pikirannya. Tubuh Kaito pun mulai sedikit terangkat, dia tidak merasakan sakit di panggulnya.

Kini tangan Gakupo turun ke arah bawah tubuh Kaito. Terkejut, Kaito melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Gakupo dengan wajah yang memerah. Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan dingin, namun entah kenapa mata itu terlihat hangat bagi Kaito.

"Tenanglah." Gakupo menguburkan wajahnya di samping kepala Kaito dan mencium lehernya, "Kau tahu ini akan terasa memuaskan." Tangan Gakupo semakin turun ke tubuh Kaito.

Kaito mulai merasakan tangan dingin Gakupo di selangkangannya, "Tunggu—" Wajah Kaito memerah dengan hebat dan dia bisa merasakan nafas Gakupo di lehernya, "Ini—terlalu...! Gaku—!"

* * *

Kaito membuka matanya dengan cepat. Cahaya mentari pagi menyinari wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin. Dia menatapi langit-langit dan sempat terdiam, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kaito merasa malu dengan apa yang dia mimpikan semalam.

Tak lama kemudian, perawat semalam masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan membawakan Kaito secangkir teh. "Selamat pagi, Komandan Shion." Dia melihat wajah Kaito yang memerah hebat, "A—apa yang terjadi? Apa anda merasa demam?"

"Tidak." Kaito menghela nafasnya dan membuang muka, "Aku hanya..." Kaito tidak ingin membahasnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh?" Perawat itu melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka, "Maaf, tadi saya membuka jendela untuk udara segar, dan mungkin cahaya matahari langsung menyinari wajah anda."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kaito menghela nafas, lalu dia bergumam, "Jika aku tidak terbangun, mungkin aku akan terbawa lebih jauh oleh mimpiku."

"Silakan diminum." Ucap perawat tersebut. Lalu, Kaito pun menarik cangkirnya dan meminumnya. Perawat itu tersenyum, "Syukurlah anda berdua tidak apa-apa. Tuan Kamui meninggalkan tempat ini sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Dia bilang dia harus mengerjakan sesuatu di teaternya."

"O—Oh, begitu." Tangan Kaito gemetaran begitu mendengar nama Gakupo disebutkan, "Sepertinya aku juga akan pulang." Kaito menaruh cangkirnya yang kini kosong, "Terima kasih."

"Tentu saja." Perawat itu pun mengambil kembali cangkir tehnya dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Jika anda pulang, pastikan anda memakai obat yang saya berikan dan beristirahatlah dengan cukup."

Kaito pun mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Pagi itu, Kaito sudah merasa baikan. Meskipun panggulnya masih sedikit ngilu. Perawat tersebut menyuruh Kaito untuk tidak melakukan aktivitas fisik yang berlebihan atau jahitan lukanya akan kembali terbuka. Kaito berterima kasih dan hendak pergi ke markas Jiyuutori untuk melaporkan kejadian semalam.

Perjalan dari tempat pengobatan tidak terlalu jauh dari markas Jiyuutori, namun Kaito merasa perjalanannya sangat panjang, karena dia memikirkan apa yang dia impikan semalam. Dia berhenti, wajahnya memerah dan segera menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Berhentilah mengingat mimpi bodoh itu!" _Ucap Kaito dalam hatinya.

Ia pun menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya dan melepaskannya dengan perlahan. Saat di membuka kembali matanya, di depannya berdiri Gakupo bersama si kembar Kagamine. Kaito pun kembali menutup wajahnya.

"Komandan Shion!" Rin berlari ke arahnya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Len menghampiri Rin, "Sudah jelas dia kesakitan, 'kan?" Len mengangguk, "Selamat pagi, Komandan Shion."

Kaito melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dengan perlahan, "Pa—pagi..."

Gakupo berjalan ke arahnya, seperti biasa, Gakupo mengenakan pakaiannya yang kasual namun terkesan mewah. Bahkan Kaito bisa melihat lembutnya _haori _panjang milik Gakupo yang mungkin berbahan sutra.

"Seperti biasa, kau terlihat bersemangat, Shion Kaito. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Gakupo dengan kedua tangannya yang dia lipat ke dalam lengan _haori_-nya.

"Aku..." Kaito pun melepaskan kedua tangannya dan kini berdiri dengan tegak, "Hanya harus mengurangi aktivitas berlebih."

"Syukurlah." Rin tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Kaito melirik Gakupo, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa itu?" Gakupo bernada dingin.

Kaito melupakan apa yang dia mimpikan semalam dan kini dia lebih fokus dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan sebagai Komandan Jiyuutori, "Kenapa semalam kau ada di perbatasan hutan? Sendirian."

Rin masih tersenyum dan dengan semangat menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Setiap malam Bulan Baru, Tuan Kamui selalu—"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Kagamine." Kaito melirik Rin sambil mengernyit.

Rin pun terdiam dan kini berwajah dingin—bagaikan ada sisi lain dari kepribadian Rin, ini pertama kalinya Kaito melihat raut wajah Rin yang seperti ini. Saat Kaito menoleh ke arah Len, dia juga memberikan wajah yang sama. Kaito merasa melewati batas. Dia pun kembali menatap ke arah Gakupo.

Sebaliknya, Gakupo yang selalu berwajah dingin, tersenyum, "Seperti yang akan dikatakan Rin. Setiap malam Bulan Baru, aku selalu mengunjungi danau Mizuiro di dalam hutan."

"Untuk alasan apa?" Kaito masih bertanya.

Gakupo terdiam, wajahnya kembali dingin. Namun, kini Rin dan Len berdiri di depan Gakupo. Rin tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Anda sendiri kenapa ada di perbatasan hutan?" Tanya Rin.

Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Aku sedang mengejar anggota Kamitsumi."

Rin dan Len menganga, lalu mereka saling melirik dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau kehilangan mereka lagi, Shion Kaito." Ucap Gakupo.

Kaito mengernyit dan memutar matanya, "Tentu saja. Karena ada satu anggota lain yang menusuk pisaunya ke panggulku."

Len menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Sepertinya anda harus mulai bekerja sama dengan para anggota Jiyuutori yang lainnya. Mereka juga memiliki misi yang sama. Setidaknya jangan lupakan mereka hanya karena anda ingin berkerja sendiri."

"Len!" Rin memukul kepala Len. Rin pun membungkuk, "Maafkan adikku, Komandan Shion."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kaito tidak tersenyum ataupun mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal, dia hanya berdiri dengan wajah kosong. Seperti dia diselimuti rasa bersalah.

Rin dan Len pun mulai berjalan pergi. Sementara Gakupo masih berdiri di depan Kaito.

"Maaf." Kaito mengernyit, "Tapi aku butuh alasan yang kuat, atau kau akan ada di dalam catatanku untuk daftar tersangka yang dicurigai, Tuan Kamui."

Gakupo akhirnya mengeluarkan kipasnya lagi dan menutup setengah wajahnya, "Kau tahu apa yang ada di sisi danau Mizuiro?"

Kaito tidak sering ke sana, danau Mizuiro hampir tidak sering dikunjungi oleh orang lain karena jaraknya yang jauh dari kota ataupun tepi desa, tetapi dia tahu satu hal yang mencolok di sana. "Pohon Wisteria ungu?"

"Aku ke sana karena itu." Jawab Gakupo.

"Pohon Wisteria?" Kaito terlihat kebingungan, "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan pohon itu?"

Mata Gakupo dengan tajamnya melirik ke arah lain, "Aku ke sana hanya untuk melihatnya."

Kaito terdiam, lalu tenggelam dalam kebingungan. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Gakupo pergi ke sana, untuk apa Gakupo berjalan sangat jauh hanya untuk melihat pohon tersebut.

"Baiklah..." Kaito mengernyit, "Adakah yang bisa memberikan saksi untuk itu?"

"Kau bisa menanyakan seluruh pekerjaku di teater." Jawab Gakupo dingin, lalu dia menutup kipas dan berjalan meninggalkan Kaito. Saat Gakupo berjalan di sisi samping Kaito, Gakupo berbicara dengan suara pelan, "Kusarankan mulai saat ini kau tidak pergi sendirian, Shion Kaito." Akhirnya Gakupo pun berjalan meninggalkan Kaito.

* * *

Kaito pun tiba di gerbang Jiyuutori. Dari pintu utama, dia melihat Yuuma berlari ke arahnya. Terengah-engah, Yuuma berwajah panik.

"Komandan Shion!" Yuuma pun mencoba untuk tidak panik, "Para penjaga malam..."

"Aku tahu." Kaito memiliki firasat jika anggota Kamitsumi telah melakukan sesuatu pada para penjaga malam. "Semalam aku ada di sini."

"Eh?" Yuuma terkejut, "Bagaimana anda bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Aku berlari mengejar mereka hingga perbatasan hutan." Kaito mengusap panggulnya, "Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu gegabah dan ceroboh untuk mengejar mereka sendirian."

"Bagaimana dengan lukanya?" Yuuma terlihat khawatir.

"Itu..." Kaito sempat terdiam, "...Kamui Gakupo menolongku dan membawaku ke tempat pengobatan."

Kaito dan Yuuma sampai di halaman belakang dan mereka melihat lima mayat yang tertutupi kain. Kaito menelan ludahnya, dia masih tidak percaya jika semalam dia masih berbicara dengan salah satu dari mereka. Kaito pun sadar, hanya ada lima mayat yang tergeletak dan selalu ada enam penjaga malam.

"Di mana satu lagi?" Tanya Kaito.

"Dia masih terlihat syok. Dia berada di tempat istirahat, tampaknya para anggota Kamitsumi telah melukainya cukup parah. Tapi tidak usah khawatir, tim medis sudah mengobatinya." Jawab Yuuma.

"Bagaimana dia masih selamat?" Kaito pun memutar badannya dan hendak berjalan ke ruang istirahat.

Yuuma mengikutinya, "Tubuhnya diikat dan dia dikurung di gudang penyimpanan. Dan..." Yuuma tampak cemas, "Mungkin ada beberapa senjata yang hilang dari sana."

Kaito menutup matanya dan kerutan alisnya begitu dalam seakan-akan Kaito menghadapi hal yang tidak kunjung selesai.

"Tetapi, kami menemukan salah satu mayat anggota Kamitsumi di lorong dekat ruangan anda." Ucap Yuuma.

"Iya..." Kaito mengernyit, "Saat dia mencoba menyerangku, teman-temannya menembak anak panah ke arahnya."

* * *

Di ruang isrtirahat, Kaito berbicara dengan penjaga malam yang selamat.

Wajah penjaga malam itu bagaikan termakan mimpi buruk, "Maafkan saya, Komandan. Saya—"

Kaito menepuk pundaknya, "Tidak usah khawatir. Kau selamat, syukuri itu."

"Mereka muncul secara tiba-tiba beberapa jam setelah anda tiba." Penjaga malam itu menutup matanya, "Mereka begitu senyap, bahkan kami tidak menyadari sesuatu. Saat itu aku ada di gerbang samping. Mereka menarik kakiku dan langsung menutup mulutku dengan semacam kain lengket. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, anggota Kamitsumi yang lainnya mengikat seluruh tubuhku."

"Lalu... mereka membawamu ke gudang penyimpanan?" Kaito mengernyit.

"Mereka..." Penjaga malam itu mengusap keningnya dengan wajah stres, "Mulai menyakitiku. Awalnya mereka hanya memukulku, namun begitu mereka tahu jika itu adalah gudang penyimpanan senajata, mereka mulai memakai _katana_ untuk patroli padaku." Penjaga malam itu membuka lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan luka-luka sayatan.

Kaito kembali menutup lengan baju penjaga malam itu, "Apakah mereka mengatakan sesuatu saat itu?"

"Mereka bagaikan orang bisu. Saat salah satu dari mereka menemukan _katana_, mereka hanya saling mengangguk."

* * *

Kaito berdiri di sebuah podium kayu. Di hadapannya berjajar para pasukan Jiyuutori. Kaito tampak geram dan kesal.

"Ini bukanlah kasus biasa yang kita tangani. Kamitsumi pun kini sudah mulai lebih berani muncul di hadapan umum. Mereka lebih sadis dan lebih tak kenal ampun, bahkan pada anggotanya sendiri." Mata Kaito berapi-api. "Jika tanda-tanda ini adalah sebuah pesan untuk kita lebih tegas dan keras, maka mereka akan mendapatkannya!"

Seluruh pasukan pun bersorak dan termotivasi oleh ucapan Kaito.

* * *

Kaito memerintahkan semua pasukan Jiyuutori untuk menyebar luas di setiap sudut kota Otobashi. Markas Jiyuutori dilindungi oleh para penjaga malam dan Pasukan Kedua Jiyuutori, sedangkan Kaito menyuruh setiap anggota Pasukan Pertama Jiyuutori memimpin di setiap pos Jiyuutori kota. Sore itu, Kaito menerima pesan dari Kyo yang kini berada di Edo. Kaito merasa kesal dengan pesan yang dikirim oleh Jenderalnya.

_**Aku mendengar keadaanmu di Otobashi. Aku tahu kau ingin melindungi kotamu, tetapi jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh sebelum aku sampai di sana.**_

Kaito bergumam, dia kesal, seakan-akan Kyo menyuruh Kaito untuk diam sementara keadaan kota semakin memburuk. Jabatannya sebagai Komandan tidak ada artinya di mata Kyo.

* * *

Malam itu, Kaito yang sudah sangat kelelahan—karena keadaan semalam pula—akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Yuuma menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

Saat berjalan pulang, Kaito yang melewati pusat kota, melihat selembaran yang tersebar di hampir seluruh kota. Kaito mengambil salah satu selembaran kertas di tanah dan di kertas itu terdapat ilustrasi seorang samurai dengan gambaran mata yang tidak asing di mata Kaito. Ilustrasi itu seperti menunjukkan sosok seorang samurai yang kesepian namun menutupinya dengan kekerasan.

Kaito pun melihat tulisan di bawahnya, Kaito bergumam membacanya, _"Saksikan penampilan mantan aktor, Kamui Gakupo, yang akan kembali tampil untuk malam khusus di Bulan Baru.__新月の下の男の沈黙 __(Shingetsu no Shita no Otoko no Chinmoku/Kesunyian Seorang Lelaki di Bawah Bulan Baru) di Teater Wageki, malam ketiga bulan baru."_

Kaito mengernyit, dia terlihat bingung dan berpikir bagaimana Kamui Gakupo bisa melakukan pentas di saat seperti ini—masa ricuh Kamitsumi yang sedang menyebar di semua tempat.

Tanpa sadar, Kaito kini berdiri di depan teater Wageki sambil memegang selembaran yang dia bawa. Saat menoleh ke arah teater, dia melihat Len yang sedang membagikan selembaran yang sama.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat sibuk." Ucap Kaito tiba-tiba, dia pun menghampiri Len.

Len sempat terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum, "Komandan Shion, selamat malam." Dia sempat menyerahkan selembaran yang dia bagikan namun dia melihat selembaran itu di tangan Kaito, "Oh, anda sudah memilikinya."

"Ini?" Kaito mengangkat tangannya yang memegang selembaran tersebut. "Baiklah." Kaito menurunkan tangannya, lalu kini wajahnya terlihat tidak senang, "Apa kau mendengar status siaga dari pasukan Jiyuutori?"

Len hanya tersenyum-senyum dengan wajah polosnya, "Ah... iya. Sepertinya merepotkan."

Kaito pun tersenyum namun dengan perasaan kesal, "Baiklah. Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti artinya. Itu artinya, kalian harus berada di dalam rumah, dengan aman, setelah matahari terbenam, atau para Kamitsumi dengan mudahnya akan menyerang kalian."

Wajah Len terlihat malas, "Yang benar saja. Kami hanya menawarkan hiburan seni. Kami tidak mengundang para Kamitsumi atau semacamnya."

"Apa—?!" Kaito menahan amarahnya, "Dengar, Kagamine. Katakan pada—"

"Shion Kaito." Gakupo tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kaito dengan kipasnya yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Kaito menoleh dan wajahnya terlihat pucat begitu melihat keberadaan Gakupo, "O—Oh... Selamat malam, Tuan Kamui..."

"Apakah pertunjukanku menimbulkan masalah?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Begini..." Kaito mencoba menjelaskan, namun dia tidak bisa berbicara sambil menatapi matanya, "Kau tahu kami telah mengelurkan peringatan untuk berada di dalam rumah setelah—"

"Otobashi adalah kota yang ramai." Gakupo menyela Kaito. "Dan tidak ada rekor untuk Kamitsumi untuk menyerang orang yang berada di kerumunan."

Kaito mengernyit dan mencoba melawannya, "Aku tahu, tapi—"

Gakupo mengangkat sebuah kertas dengan stempel Persatuan Teater dan Seni Panggung Otobashi, di sana, Gakupo mendapat izin legal untuk menampilkan sebuah pentas. Kaito yang menatap kertas itu pun kembali mengernyit.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka tidak meminta izin padaku dulu?" Ucap Kaito dengan nada kesal.

"Jiyuutori bukanlah satuan umum masyarakat. Kalian adalah pasukan _khusus_. Kalian tidak memberikan izin atau semacamnya. Tetapi kalian bisa memberikan kami siaga dan apapun yang kalian berikan saat ini." Gakupo menutup kipasnya, "Percayalah, Shion Kaito. Acara ini akan berjalan dengan lancar."

Kaito mengepalkan tangannya, "Apakah kami, Jiyuutori, tampak seperti lelucon bagi kalian? Kamitsumi bukanlah kelompok amatir biasa."

"Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan menganggap Jiyuutori sebagai lelucon, Shion Kaito." Gakupo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kaito, "Percayalah. Acara ini akan baik-baik saja. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku melakukannya, dan sejauh ini kami tidak mengalami hal yang buruk."

Dengan wajah yang masih tegang, Kaito akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan menjabat tangan Gakupo, "Baiklah." Kini wajah Kaito mengernyit dan lebih serius, "Tetapi dengan satu syarat."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di markas Jiyuutori.

"Kita akan menjadi pengawas pertunjukan di teater Wageki?!" Kaito bisa melihat mata Yuuma yang bersinar ketika mengucapkannya.

Dia tampak senang sebagaimana anak kecil mendapatkan manisan gratis. Namun, Kaito tidak menganggap ini sebagai tontonan gratis atau semacamnya, bisa saja anggota Kamitsumi mengambil kesempatan dalam acara ini. Akan ada banyak bangsawan yang berkunjung pada malam pertunjukan, teater Wageki akan terasa bagaikan ladang emas dan dengan kembalinya Gakupo ke panggung akan membuat teater itu lebih meriah lagi.

"Ingat, kita akan berada di sana untuk bekerja." Ucap Kaito tegas.

"Dimengerti!" Ucap semua pasukan Jiyuutori dan Kaito bisa melihat Yuuma yang masih terkekeh kegirangan.

* * *

Dua hari menuju pertunjukan Gakupo, Kaito dan beberapa anak buahnya mengitari sekitar teater—ditemani beberapa pekerja Gakupo, termasuk Len. Kini mereka berada di samping teater. Kaito melihat ke arah lantai dua dan di sana hanya ada 6 jendela. Dia bingung, untuk bangunan sebesar ini, jendela sampingnya sangat sedikit. Namun ketika dia melihat ke arah lantai satu, sama sekali tidak ada jendela. Hanya dinding kayu memanjang sekitar puluhan meter hingga ujung.

Lalu, mereka sampai di halaman belakang. Dibandingkan bagian depan teater yang tampak seperti bangunan resmi, halaman belakang teater Wageki seperti halaman belakang rumah milik seorang bangsawan, begitu rapi, bersih, dan besarnya mungkin bisa menampung tiga rumah sederhana. Kaito pernah berada di halaman ini, dia kembali ingat kejadian saat itu dan kini wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Kaito pun berdeham, dia kembali fokus dan menyuruh seluruh anak buahnya mengitari halaman belakang agar tidak ada celah yang memudahkan orang lain masuk ke tempat ini. Mereka pun berpencar di halaman luas tersebut.

Len mengikuti Yuuma. "Tuan, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu."

"Aku?" Yuuma bahkan tidak mengenal Len, "Mungkin karena aku seorang prajurit Jiyuutori, kau sering melihatku di sekitar Komandan Shion."

"Tidak, tidak." Len tampak berpikir, "Sepertinya..." Len pun ingat, "Ah! Anda yang sering datang ke pertunjukan dwi pekan kami."

"Wow!" Yuuma terkesan dengan ingatan Len, "Hebat! Aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, sejak kejadian Kamitsumi, teater Wageki jadi jarang menampilkan pertunjukan."

"Tidak kali ini, Tuan!" Len tertawa, begitupula Yuuma.

"Hei!" Kaito berteriak dari arah lain, "Fokus! Kembali bekerja!"

"Ba—baik!" Yuuma panik dan langsung menjalankan perintah Komandannya.

* * *

Selama memeriksa halaman belakang, Kaito masih bisa mendengar Yuuma dan Len berbicara tentang aktor, aktris, dan segala pertunjukan. Kaito terus-terusan menyela mereka namun sepertinya tidak ada gunanya. Meskipun Kaito mulai terdiam karena Yuuma dan Len tidak bisa berhenti bicara, dia masih mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat Kamui Gakupo kembali ke panggung teater." Yuuma terdengar gembira.

"Oh percayalah, Tuan Yuuma. Aku sendiri tidak sabar." Len tersenyum, "Tuan Kamui berhenti menjadi seorang aktor di umur 26 tahun dan semua orang panik."

"Aku mendengar dari orang-orang, dia berhenti menjadi seorang aktor karena kematian—" Yuuma tiba-tiba terdiam, berpikir, apakah dia pantas membicarakan hal ini.

"Nyonya Sachiko?" Len tersenyum lemah. "Tidak ada yang mencintai Tuan Kamui selain Nyonya Sachiko."

Yuuma tersenyum canggung, "Pasti berat bagi Tuan Kamui untuk kehilangan seorang ibu yang sangat mencintainya."

"Iya..." Len menatapi rumput di bawah kakinya, "Tapi dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Mungkin. Selain Nyonya Sachiko, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tuan Kamui. Dia begitu tertutup dan sulit untuk diajak bicara secara pribadi."

Yuuma mengernyit, "Dia tidak memiliki kekasih atau semacamnya?"

Kaito terpicu oleh pembicaraan ini, dia sedikit menoleh ke arah mereka dan mencoba mendengar lebih dekat. Sejak kejadian malam itu, Kaito benar-benar penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi Gakupo.

Len terkekeh, "Tidak juga. Dia sering sendirian."

"Bagaimana dengan rumor-rumor yang mengatakan jika dia berhubungan dengan Megurine, aktris saingannya saat dulu?" Yuuma tidak sadar jika dia baru saja memulai sebuah pembicaraan berbau gosip.

"Nona Megurine?" Len sempat berwajah bingung, lalu dia terkekeh, "Kurasa tidak, mereka sangat dekat sebagai sahabat. Persaingan mereka begitu sengit saat itu, namun mereka bersaing dengan sehat. Sekarang pun mereka masih dekat, tetapi bukan sebagai kekasih."

"Oh..." Yuuma terlihat sedikit kecewa, "Padahal mereka terlihat cocok. Mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang—"

Kaito tiba-tiba berdiri di samping mereka dengan wajah kesal, "Yuuma, aku bersumpah jika kau masih membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna selama bekerja, aku akan membuat surat skors untukmu."

"Ma—maafkan saya!" Yuuma membungkuk dengan cepat.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kaito dan yang lainnya telah selesai memeriksa bagian luar teater. Kini mereka masuk ke area panggung, Kaito tidak sering menonton pertunjukan—bahkan hampir tidak pernah, dia tampak terpesona melihat sebuah teater yang sangat besar dan panggungnya yang ditata begitu indah. Kaito melihat Gakupo sedang berdiri di atas panggung, memberikan sebuah pengarahan pada para pemain sampingan.

"Tuan Kamui," Ucap Len dari bawah panggung, "Mereka telah selesai memeriksa bagian luar teater."

Gakupo menoleh, "Baiklah." Gakupo melihat Kaito dan anak buahnya berdiri dengan tegak di belakang Len. Dia tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Kaito sedikit mengangguk, "Kami harus memeriksa bagian dalam teater juga."

"Silakan." Ucap Gakupo, lalu dia kembali menoleh ke arah para pemain sampingan, "Istirahat untuk beberapa menit dan kita akan mengulang adegan akhir lagi nanti."

Semuanya menjawab serentak dan mereka pun kembali ke belakang panggung. Gakupo turun dari tangga dan kini berdiri di depan Kaito. "Sepertinya tur di dalam teater akan menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Len pun membungkuk dan meninggalkan mereka.

Gakupo tersenyum, dan jujur saja membuat Kaito merinding, karena dia hampir tidak pernah melihat Gakupo tersenyum sebebas ini.

"Kau ingin memulai dari mana, Komandan Shion?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Lantai dua." Kaito mengangkat bahunya, "Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Gakupo masih tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Terlalu lama di halaman belakang, Gakupo bisa melihat rambut Kaito sedikit berdebu dan mungkin sedikit tersapu angin. Gakupo pun mengalurkan tangannya dan hendak mengusap kepala Kaito, "Maaf, ada sesuatu di rambut—"

Tiba-tiba, Kaito menampar tangan Gakupo dengan kencang hingga suara tamparan tersebut cukup menggema di seluruh area teater. Anak buah Kaito terkejut, begitupula Gakupo. Dia melihat Kaito menunduk.

Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kaito, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—" mata Gakupo sedikit terbelalak, melihat wajah Kaito yang sangat memerah dan dia tampak waswas.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. (Chapter 05) 安心 - Relief

**Chapter 5: ****安心 ****\- Relief**

* * *

"Komandan, kenapa anda selalu berlaku aneh saat di dekat Tuan Kamui?" Dengan polosnya, Yuuma bertanya, saat mereka sedang memeriksa lantai 2.

Kaito berhenti memeriksa sebuah lemari, dia berbalik dan menatap Yuuma dengan dingin. "Kenapa kau tidak bekerja dengan serius?"

"Ma—maaf." Yuuma pun mulai melanjutkan apa yang harus dia lakukan—memeriksa seluruh lantai tersebut.

Dari pilar dekat tangga, Gakupo bersandar dan menatapi Kaito dari kejauhan. Gakupo pernah melihat reaksi seperti Kaito sebelumnya. Gakupo sudah tidak merasa aneh dengan apa yang terjadi di ruang teater.

Rin muncul dari tangga, "Tuan Kamui, makan siang sudah siap."

"Baiklah." Gakupo pun menoleh ke arah para anggota Jiyuutori, "Lebih baik kita makan siang terlebih dahulu."

* * *

Di ruang makan—tepat di ruang belakang di lantai dasar, mereka melihat meja makan yang sangat panjang dan makanan mewah yang melimpah.

"Silakan." Ucap Gakupo.

Yuuma menganga, "Apa anda biasa makan siang seperti ini?"

"Tidak juga." Gakupo menutup wajahnya dengan kipas, "Ini sudah biasa jika kami kedatangan tamu." Gakupo berbalik dan membuka pintu geser dari arah yang berlawanan dari para anggota Jiyuutori berdiri, "Ada tamu khusus lain selain kalian."

Dari balik pintu tersebut, berdiri Megurine Luka—aktris teater ternama yang reputasinya masih di puncak dunia hiburan, Gumi—aktris teater pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun, Yuu—aktor teater muda yang dirumorkan akan menjadi Kamui Gakupo yang baru di era teater modern, dan Hatsune Miku, penyanyi sekaligus aktris teater yang terkenal.

Para anggota Jiyuutori menganga dan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat bodoh di depan para jajaran orang-orang terkenal tersebut. Kecuali Kaito, karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa mereka.

"Oh..." Luka tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu kita akan makan siang dengan anggota Jiyuutori. Ini sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk berbagi meja yang sama dengan pasukan yang melindungi kami dari serangan Kamitsumi."

Semua anggota Jiyuutori—kecuali Kaito—mulai terlihat malu-malu.

"Waktu makan siang kita hanya 2 jam. Mungkin lebih baik kita mulai." Ucap Gakupo.

Gakupo duduk di tempatnya, di tengah ujung meja makan. Luka duduk di samping kanan Gakupo, dan Yuu di samping kirinya. Lalu Gumi duduk di samping Luka, dan Miku duduk di samping Yuu. Sisanya diisi oleh anggota Jiyuutori.

Kaito yang hendak duduk di meja paling ujung, ditahan oleh Rin. "A—ada apa?" Kaito kebingungan.

Rin tersenyum dan mendorong tubuh Kaito dengan pelan, "Anda adalah Komandan pasukan Jiyuutori, anda akan duduk di samping tamu Tuan Kamui."

Akhirnya, Kaito duduk di samping Yuu.

* * *

Saat semuanya sudah siap, makan siang pun dimulai. Selama makan siang, Kaito sama sekali tidak membuat kontak mata dengan siapapun, dia hanya menunduk ke mangkuknya sedangkan semua anggotanya mencoba mengobrol dengan para aktor dan aktris lainnya. Gakupo juga tidak banya bicara—tidak ada yang merasa aneh, karena Gakupo memang jarang bicara.

Yuu menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Komandan Shion?"

Kaito pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Yuu, "Iya?"

"Sudah berapa lama anda berada di Jiyuutori?" Tanya Yuu dengan wajahnya yang bersinar-sinar.

"Mungkin..." Kaito tampak berpikir, "Sekitar 5 tahun."

Yuu tampak terkejut dan kagum, "Dalam 5 tahun anda sudah menjadi Komandan?" Yuu pun menoleh ke arah Luka, "Nona Megurine, anda juga menghabiskan waktu sekitar 4 sampai 5 tahun untuk setara dengan Tuan Kamui, 'kan?"

Luka melirik Gakupo, "Dan itu adalah 5 tahun yang menyakitkan bagiku." Kini dia tersenyum sadis, "Untunglah ada rumor aneh tentang kita dan jujur saja itu membuat reputasiku melunjak naik."

Gakupo melirik balik ke arah Luka, "Hanya karena kita pernah bermain sebagai Hikoboshi dan Orihime, semua orang mulai mengira kita memiliki suatu hubungan di belakang panggung."

"Ngomong-ngomong," Miku menyela, "Saat itu, Tuan Kamui masih terlihat sering tersenyum. Mungkin karena senyumannya yang beterbaran di sekitar Megurine membuat orang lain memikirkannya."

"Benar juga." Luka menepuk pundak Gakupo, "Apa yang terjadi pada Kamui Gakupo di masa itu? Dia bagaikan matahari kecil yang menyebarkan sinarnya dimana-mana."

Semuanya tertawa dan kembali pada perbincangan mereka yang lain. Kaito hendak kembali menunduk, namun sebelum itu, matanya bertemu dengan Gakupo. Kaito membatu, mata Gakupo menatap Kaito begitu dalam, seakan-akan Kaito tenggelam dalam lirikannya. Kaito pun membuang muka dan akhirnya terlepas dari tatapan Gakupo.

* * *

Makan siang pun selesai, para anggota Jiyuutori kembali memeriksa lantai 2. Kaito masuk ke sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong, pintu itu sangat sulit dibuka. Kaito merasa ruangan ini mencurigakan, akhirnya Kaito menarik pintu itu dengan paksa. Suasana di sana cukup ramai saat itu, dan suara keras dari pintu tersebut tidak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali Kaito—mungkin.

Kaito pun masuk, ruangan tersebut cukup luas dan beberapa barangnya ditutupi kain putih, bahkan semua lukisan yang masih tergantung di dinding pun ditutupi oleh kain putih. Kaito tahu ruangan ini adalah ruangan seorang perempuan, bisa dilihat dari posisi barang-barangnya dan hiasan-hiasannya.

Di dinding tengah, Kaito melihat sebuah bingkai yang tertutupi kain, dibandingkan bingkai yang lain, yang satu ini tampak lebih besar. Kaito pun menarik kain putih tersebut. Di bingkai besar tersebut ada sebuah lukisan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik. Kaito menatapi mata wanita itu yang tidak asing. Kaito akhirnya sadar, jika dia berada di ruangan Sachiko, mendiang ibu Gakupo.

Kaito menatapi lukisan itu dengan seksama, Sachiko mengenakan pakaian merahnya yang mewah. Meskipun tatapan matanya sedingin anaknya, namun senyumannya begitu sederhana dan hangat. Kaito pun menelusuri lukisan itu dari atas hingga bawah hingga dia melihat kalung yang dikenakan oleh Sachiko.

"Itu..." Kaito pernah melihat kalung permata berwarna merah jambu berbentuk segitiga terbalik itu sebelumnya. Kaito pun mulai ingat, dia tampak terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara Gakupo terdengar dari arah pintu.

Kaito berbalik dan tampak lebih terkejut lagi. Lagi, Gakupo menatapi Kaito dengan mata yang berbeda. Mata Gakupo selalu terlihat dingin, namun kini kesannya begitu berbeda. Gakupo terlihat seperti... ingin mencengkeram Kaito seutuhnya.

"Maaf, aku..." Kaito berkeringat dingin dan sedikit panik, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendobrak masuk."

Kaito memang _mendobrak_ pintu kamar ini, tetapi dia tidak bermaksud buruk. Gakupo masih menatapinya, lalu dia berjalan ke arah Kaito.

"Keluar." Ucap Gakupo dengan nada yang pedas.

"Aku..." Kaito pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Gakupo sendirian di sana.

Di lorong, Kaito melihat Len yang sedang menyandar di tembok. Dia melirik Kaito dengan dingin, "Anda tahu dia sangat sensitif dengan segala hal yang menyangkut ibunya, 'kan? Bahkan ruangannya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kaito kini mulai sedikit kesal, "Ini adalah sebuah pemeriksaan dan aku harus melakukannya dengan benar."

"Komandan Shion," Len menghela nafasnya, "Tempat ini adalah properti pribadi. Anda bisa bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Tuan Kamui dan jujur saja," Len pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan lorong, "Aku percaya jika kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Tuan Kamui akan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut itu untuk anda."

* * *

Malam pertunjukan pun tiba, kota sangat ramai dan teater Wageki sudah bagaikan lautan manusia. Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Gakupo tidak lagi berbicara dengan Kaito—kecuali untuk kepentingan keamanan pertunjukan. Para anggota Jiyuutori melingkari setiap sudut teater dan tidak ada yang luput dari mata mereka. Setiap pintu dan jendela memiliki setidaknya 2 sampai 3 anggota Jiyuutori.

Kaito, Yuuma, Kyo, dan sebagian anggota Jiyuutori berjaga di dalam teater. Kyo berjaga di lantai 2 bersama pasukannya, dan Kaito berada di lantai dasar, berdiri di belakang kursi penonton terakhir. Sedangkan Yuuma menjaga pintu masuk. Ketika keadaan sudah terperiksa dan dinyatakan aman, pertunjukan pun dimulai.

Anak buah Gakupo mulai mengambil alih. Teater pun menjadi gelap dan cahaya fokus ke arah tengah panggung.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, pertunjukan masih berjalan. Penonton memberikan reaksi yang luar biasa dari penampilan para aktor dan aktris, jalan cerita, dan tentu saja dengan pengaturan panggung yang berjalan dengan mulus dan profesional.

Kaito tidak pernah melihat pertunjukan yang membuatnya terfokus pada jalan cerita. Dia pun sadar jika dia sedang bekerja. Kaito mengusap keningnya dan menghela nafas.

"_Berhenti!"_

Kaito langsung menoleh ke arah panggung. Suara Gakupo menggema di seluruh teater. Kaito tahu Gakupo sedang memerankan perannya, namun ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Gakupo memberikan ekspresi penuh. Kaito tidak bisa melihat sosok Gakupo di balik peran tersebut.

Suara Gakupo begitu keras dan seluruh emosi bisa ikut dirasakan oleh Kaito. Apakah ini bakat seorang aktor? Kaito bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sebenarnya takut pada aktor dan aktris, mereka bisa memberikan ekspresi yang diinginkan oleh lawan bicaranya meskipun itu tidak sesuai dengan keadaan sebenarnya.

Kaito kembali menonton pertunjukannya. Adegan selanjutnya, Gakupo menarik tangan Luka dan memberikan ekspresi kehilangan.

"_Aku telah menunggu terlalu lama. Kau sendiri seharusnya lelah juga."_

Suara Gakupo begitu kesakitan, seakan-akan dia hendak kehilangan seseorang. _"Apakah kau akan selalu berlari dan tidak berani menatap mataku? Meskipun untuk terakhir kalinya?"_

Luka menghela nafasnya, _"Aku tidak pernah merasa kehilanganmu. Kau yang membuatku merasakan hal itu. Kau tidak pernah peduli. Sekalipun kau mengatakannya, tetapi sebenarnya kau tidak pernah peduli."_

Suasana begitu berbeda, mata Kaito terlihat kosong, seakan-akan pikirannya berada dalam cerita pertunjukan tersebut.

"_Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu." _Gakupo pun menarik pinggang Luka dan mengecup bibirnya.

Penonton begitu terkejut, ini pertama kalinya, dalam pertunjukan tradisional, mereka melihat hal yang intim di panggung. Kaito sendiri terkejut, begitu pula dengan para anggota Jiyuutori.

Luka mendorong tubuh Gakupo dan membuang muka ke arah penonton, _"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Kuharap kau menemukan orang yang tepat. Karena..." _Luka mengeluarkan air matanya dengan senyuman putus asa, _"...sejak awal kau tidak pernah mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu." _Luka berlari ke arah samping panggung, meninggalkan Gakupo berdiri di tengah panggung dengan wajah seorang pria yang hatinya pecah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Beberapa adegan telah terlewati, membuat para penonton meneteskan air matanya. Adegan akhir pun tiba, Gakupo duduk di bawah pohon wisteria buatan dengan keadaan sakit. Dia menatap ke atas seakan-akan dia menatap bulan yang menyinarinya.

"_Aku selalu mengatakan _'Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk bisa bertahan hidup.' _lalu kau datang dan menghancurkan tembok egoku." _Gakupo sempat terdiam dengan senyuman sarkastik yang tampak menyakitkan, _"Sekarang aku berada di sini, sendirian, mungkin akan mati dalam hitungan menit. Sepertinya, ini adalah keadaan yang selalu aku bayangkan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."_

Gakupo berdiri dengan sempoyongan, dia menahan tubuhnya dengan properti _katana_-nya, dia tersenyum dengan lega sambil menutup matanya. _"Jika memang ini adalah takdirku sejak awal. Mungkin bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah cahaya anugerah agar aku bisa keluar dari takdir tersebut." _Gakupo membuka matanya dan masih tersenyum pasrah, _"Pada akhirnya, aku selalu sendirian." _Tubuh Gakupo tumbang dan panggung menjadi gelap.

Para penonton berdiri dari kursi mereka dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Kaito tidak menepuk tangannya, namun dia berdiri dengan wajah terkagum, dia tidak bisa mengekpresikan apa yang dia rasakan dari pertunjukan yang baru saja dia lihat. Terlebih lagi dari seorang Kamui Gakupo.

Tirai panggung kembali terbuka dan seluruh pemain berjajar di atas panggung. Mereka tersenyum bangga dan membungkuk, berterima kasih kepada para penonton.

Akhirnya, Kaito sedikit tersenyum dan menepuk tangannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Kyo, sepertinya Kyo juga terbawa suasana karena senyuman Kyo tampak bersinar. Lalu, Kaito menoleh ke arah Yuuma, dia terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat Kaito mengernyitkan matanya.

* * *

Anggota Jiyuutori mengamankan pintu keluar, agar para warga yang keluar dari teater dengan aman. Sebagian dari mereka mengawasi jalan agar warga bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Keadaan yang dikhawatirkan oleh Kaito sama sekali tidak terjadi. Dia bersyukur semua itu tidak terjadi, pertunjukan berjalan dengan lancar.

Di belakang panggung, Kaito dan Kyo menghampiri Gakupo dan para pemain lainnya yang sedang merayakan keberhasilan pertunjukan mereka. Kyo tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Gakupo, memberikan ucapan selamat pada semua anggota yang terlibat.

"Pertunjukan yang mengesankan, tuan Kamui." Kyo terlihat gembira, namun dia sedikit menutupinya.

Gakupo membalas jabatan tangannya, "Terima kasih. Dan juga, terima kasih telah menjaga keamanan pertunjukan hari ini."

Kyo pun tersenyum, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, ini sudah menjadi tugas kami." Setelah Kyo melepaskan jabatan tangannya, dia menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Sepertinya Komandan Jiyuutori Otobashi sendiri juga terpesona dengan penampilan anda."

Kaito pun tersadar dan terlihat sedikit panik, "Eh? Aku?"

Kyo tertawa, "Dia memang tidak terlihat memerhatikan, namun ekspresi wajahnya seperti akar jiwanya terbawa oleh pertunjukanmu."

* * *

Gakupo pun melirik ke arah Kaito, dia sedikit tersenyum, membuat Kaito tidak tahu harus memberikan ekspresi apa setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyo pun pamit dan hendak membawa beberapa pasukannya kembali ke Edo—setelah mengetahui keadaan teater sangat aman di hari pertama.

"Mungkin anda ingin berkunjung ke Edo." Tawar Kyo, "Kami bisa memberikanmu keamanan khusus selama anda di sana."

"Terima kasih. Tetapi sepertinya tidak perlu," Gakupo tersenyum, "Kau akan membuatku terlihat seperti seorang tawanan."

Kyo pun tertawa.

Anggota Jiyuutori harus mengawasi teater hingga mereka benar-benar selesai dengan proses penutupan. Akhirnya, sebagian dari mereka membantu para pekerja Gakupo membereskan properti dan panggung, sementara para pemain sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan kembali ke teater Wageki 3 hari kedepan.

Setelah keadaan mulai sedikit sepi, Kaito berada di tengah-tengah teater, berdiri, dan mengawasi anak buahnya yang membantu pekerja teater. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, Gakupo menepuk pundak Kaito. Terkejut, Kaito pun sedikit mengambil langkah mundur.

"Ma—maaf." Kaito tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Gakupo sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Kaito sering mengatakan kata maaf meskipun dia merasa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Gakupo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar dia bisa melihat wajah Kaito yang terus-terusan menunduk.

"Maukah kau meminum teh denganku sambil menunggu proses penutupan selesai?" Ucap Gakupo dengan nada yang hangat.

"Oh... tapi..." Kaito menoleh ke arah anak buahnya, "Mungkin lebih baik aku berada di sini dan mengawasi mereka."

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin." Gakupo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke lengan _haori_-nya.

"Tapi..." Kaito masih mencoba menolak, karena dia tidak mau duduk berdua dengan Gakupo setelah apa yang dia perbuat beberapa hari yang lalu, keadaan akan terasa canggung.

"Aku memaksa, Komandan Shion." Nada Gakupo terdengar kecil dan lemah dibandingkan seperti biasanya.

Kaito merasa aneh, tetapi mungkin ini disebabkan oleh pertunjukan tadi. Gakupo benar-benar mengeluarkan suaranya sepenuh tenaga untuk mendalami karakter.

Akhirnya, Kaito menyerah, "Baiklah."

* * *

Di ruang tamu yang sangat luas, mereka duduk berhadapan dan benar-benar dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Kaito tidak mengerti dengan meja kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Meja teh ini seperti meja belajar untuk anak berusia 5 tahun. Satu tangan Gakupo yang tergeletak di meja itu sendiri telah menghabiskan sisi lahan meja. Ruangan seluas ini terlihat menggelikan dengan meja yang sangat kecil tersebut.

"Maaf." Gakupo menatapi Kaito yang terlihat berpikir kenapa hanya ada meja kecil ini di hadapan mereka. "Seluruh meja besar telah kami gunakan di ruang utama para pemain."

Kaito terkejut karena itu adalah apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia pun tersenyum canggung, "Ti—tidak apa-apa."

Gakupo pun menyingkirkan tangannya dari meja agar sedikit leluasa. "Silakan diminum—"

Kaito bergeser ke belakang dan melakukan pose _dogeza_, "Maafkan aku!"

Wajah Gakupo datar dengan matanya yang terlihat hampir terlihat malas, dia pun mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya. Setelah itu, dia menaruh kembali cangkirnya dan melihat Kaito yang masih berpose sama. Waktu terlewati cukup lama, Gakupo tidak memberikan jawaban atau reaksi, Kaito masih berharap Gakupo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu..." Gakupo akhirnya berbicara, "Kau selalu meminta maaf. Aku tidak mengerti. Sepertinya orang lain juga tidak akan mengerti, karena kau meminta maaf tanpa mengatakan alasannya."

Kaito pun mengangkat wajahnya dengan pose yang sama, "Apa yang aku lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu sudah kelewat batas dan aku akan menerima apapun tuntutan darimu."

"Oh," mata Gakupo melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan menatapi bulan di atas langit malam, "Masalah itu."

"Iya. Itu." Kaito menunduk lebih dalam lagi, "Maafkan aku!"

Gakupo pun kembali menoleh ke arah Kaito. "Bisakah kau meminta maaf dengan normal. Dan lagi, itu hanya sebuah kamar lama. Tidak ada hal yang harus dibesar-besarkan."

"Tetapi..." Kaito pun bangkit dan duduk dengan normal, "Itu... kamar mendiang ibumu?"

"Benar." Gakupo menghela nafasnya, "Aku mungkin sedang kelelahan, reaksiku sangat tidak profesional saat itu. Mungkin akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

"Itu..." Kaito tersenyum canggung, "Sepertinya tidak perlu, tempat ini adalah properti pribadimu, aku sudah kelewat batas tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu."

"Iya, seharusnya kau bertanya dulu." jawab Gakupo cepat. Kaito tidak mengelak karena itu memang yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Tolong jangan ungkit masalah ini lagi." Gakupo pun mendorong cangkir teh milik Kaito. "Minumlah sebelum dingin."

"Terima kasih." Kaito pun meminum tehnya.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah duduk di suasana yang sunyi, Kaito pun ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Saat aku masuk ke kamar itu, aku melihat lukisan mendiang ibumu." Kaito bisa melihat lirikan mata Gakupo yang tajam, mengarah ke matanya, "Aku penasaran dengan kalung yang dia kenakan. Apakah itu miliknya? Atau hanya perhiasan yang dipakai untuk lukisan tersebut?"

"Aku percaya ibuku memanggilnya Koibara." Jawab Gakupo. "Dulu, itu kalung miliknya."

"Kau masih memilikinya? Maksudku, apakah kalung itu masih ada di tempat ini?" Kaito bertanya, dia tahu kalung itu berada di toko antik di bagian sisi kota, namun dia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Entahlah." Jawab Gakupo singkat. "Sepertinya ayahku menjualnya beberapa hari setelah ibuku meninggal."

"Oh." Kaito tidak menduga jawaban seperti itu dari Gakupo. "Berarti, kalung itu sudah tidak ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Gakupo mengangkat bahunya, "Kenapa kau tertarik dengan kalung ibuku?"

Kaito terkejut, "Oh... aku hanya... sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalung itu sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" Gakupo menatapi mata Kaito yang mencoba tidak melakukan kontak mata, "Di mana kau melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak yakin." Kaito terlihat meyakinkan, dan sedikit membuat Gakupo percaya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin masuk ke ruangan tersebut secara tiba-tiba—mungkin tidak tahu jika Kaito berada di sana. "Tuan Kamui, ada—oh..." Rin pun terdiam setelah melihat Kaito.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

Rin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, namun keberadaan Kaito membuatnya ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Itu... tamu anda sudah tiba."

"Tamu?" Kaito mengernyit, dia menoleh ke arah Gakupo dengan wajah yang sedikit jengkel, "Tuan Kamui, kau tidak memiliki jadwal lain setelah acara pertunjukan. Jika kau memiliki rencana lain seharusnya kau memberitahu kami. Keamanan teater Wageki masih berada dalam tanggung jawabku."

"Tamu ini adalah tamu pribadiku. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengetahuinya." Jawab Gakupo singkat dan dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Sepertinya proses penutupan sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau dan anak buahmu pulang untuk istirahat."

Kaito ikut berdiri dengan sedikit gusar, "Tuan Kamui, kita memiliki perjanjian untuk ini. Kau tidak bisa membuat keputusan tanpa sepengetahuan kami."

Rin tampak canggung dan dia terus-terusan mencuri pandang antara Gakupo dan Kaito.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahumu jadwal mandiku, Komandan Shion?" ucap Gakupo dengan nada sarkastik.

"Itu—" Wajah Kaito memerah, "Itu tidak perlu!"

"Lalu kenapa aku harus memberitahumu semua hal yang akan aku lakukan? Pulanglah, Shion Kaito." Gakupo pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Kaito dan Rin masih berada di ruangan itu. Rin bisa melihat wajah Kaito yang tampak geram.

"Komandan Shion." Rin mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Apakah anda ingin diantar hingga pintu utama—?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa keluar sendiri." Kaito menyalip ucapan Rin dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah kaki yang berat dan kasar.

* * *

Kaito turun dari tangga, dari sana, dia bisa melihat Gakupo sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki, Kaito pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya. Lelaki itu mungkin setinggi Kaito, kulitnya terlihat pucat namun terkesan bersih. Penampilannya begitu rapi dan tertata, berbeda dengan apa yang sering Kaito kenakan sehari-hari. Kaito mengernyit, berpikir apakah lelaki itu juga seorang aktor.

Lelaki itu tersenyum ke arah Gakupo dan memegang tangan Gakupo dengan erat. Kaito semakin penasaran. Dia turun dengan pelan dan mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka. Kaito berdiri di samping dinding yang bersampingan dengan pilar dan akan sulit dilihat dari arah lain.

"...kau sepertinya tidak ingin melakukannya lagi." Ucap lelaki tersebut, suaranya begitu halus, mungkin lebih halus dari sebagian besar lelaki lain.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku kelelahan akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Gakupo.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan tulus, "Tentu saja. Kau telah bekerja keras untuk pertunjukan ini, pasti kau sangat kelelahan. Hanya saja, biasanya kau tidak memiliki masalah seperti ini sebelumnya."

Kaito menurunkan matanya, meskipun pembicaraan ini terdengar ambigu, namun Kaito tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kaito pun ingat, lelaki tersebut adalah lelaki yang berada di kamar Gakupo di pagi saat Kaito dipaksa oleh Kagamine bersaudara untuk mandi di rumah ini.

Dia tidak tahu jika Gakupo sepertinya memiliki sesuatu yang spesial dengan lelaki tersebut. Merasa bukan urusannya, Kaito pun akhirnya keluar dengan pelan-pelan tanpa ingin diketahui oleh Gakupo.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian...

Kaito membaca surat dari Hiyama Kiyoteru, ketua Analisa Medis Jiyuutori.

_**Anggota Kamitsumi yang kami temukan telah sadar. Dia tidak berbicara, awalnya kami kira dia hanya menjaga rahasia dan memilih kematian dibandingkan mengucapkan rahasia Kamitsumi, tetapi ternyata dia tidak bisa berbicara—dia bisu. Dan anehnya, sepertinya dia tidak bisu sebelumnya. Apakah ini salah satu pengaruh Mosashi? Atau anggota Kamitsumi melakukan sesuatu padanya agar bisa menjaga rahasia? Kami masih mengusutnya, berita ini telah disampaikan kepada Jenderal Kyo dan Komandan-Komandan Jiyuutori di seluruh penjuru negeri.**_

Kaito mengernyit dan mengusap keningnya. Dia bergumam kesal, "Yang benar saja."

Yuuma mengetuk pintu Kaito, "Komandan Shion? Tuan Kamui menunggu anda di depan."

"Apa?" Kaito terkejut, mereka tidak memiliki janji bertemu sama sekali, Kaito bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Gakupo datang ke sini, "Kau yakin?"

Yuuma terdiam dengan wajah jengkel, "Komandan, saya tahu wajah aktor Kamui Gakupo."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kaito berdiri, "Kau tidak perlu tersinggung seperti itu."

Kaito pun sampai di gerbang depan, dia melihat Gakupo dengan penampilan kasualnya. Dan tentu saja dengan 3 _katana_ miliknya. Gakupo menoleh ke arah Kaito dan mengangguk.

"Apakah kita memiliki janji temu yang sama sekali aku lupakan?" Kaito terlihat sedikit panik.

"Tidak juga." Ucap Gakupo santai. Dia melirik ke arah Kaito dengan tatapan mata yang cukup hangat—tidak biasa bagi Kaito melihat tatapan itu dari Gakupo, "Maukah kau ikut makan siang denganku?"

Kaito sempat terdiam, lalu dengan wajah polosnya, "Hah...?"

* * *

"Mei-chan!" Kaito masuk ke kedai sepupunya dengan perasaan was-was.

"Kaito?!" Suara Meiko terdengar dari arah dapur, suaranya mendekat ke arah Kaito berdiri, "Demi Tuhan, Kaito, jika kau meminta makanan gratis lagi—" Meiko terdiam, lalu terkejut, karena di belakang Kaito, berdiri Kamui Gakupo. "Ka—Ka—Ka..." Meiko terbata-bata.

Kaito mengernyit, "Ka...ito?"

Meiko berlari ke arah Gakupo dan mendorong Kaito jauh-jauh, "Kamui Gakupo! Aku tidak percaya! Kau datang ke kedaiku!"

Para pengunjung kedai lainnya juga tampak gembira melihat kedatangan Gakupo. Meiko mempersilakan Gakupo duduk. dia masih berbicara bersama Gakupo dengan penuh semangat, sementara Kaito duduk di depannnya dengan wajah malas. Kaito tahu jika kedatangan Gakupo akan menggemparkan, tetapi tidak seheboh ini.

"Aku akan menonton pertunjukanmu di malam ke-tiga." Ucap Meiko, "Begitu sulit mendapatkan tiket di hari pertama."

"Maaf." Gakupo tersenyum, "Mungkin lain kali kau bisa memintanya langsung pada Shion Kaito, dia berada di teater Wageki pada malam pertunjukan pertama."

Meiko melirik Kaito dengan tajam dan penuh dengan aura membunuh, "Kaito... kenapa kau tidak bilang? Hmm? Sepupuku yang baik?"

Kaito berkeringat dingin, "I—ini masalah pekerjaan, jadi aku tidak bisa membawamu ke sana."

"Ngomong-ngomong!" Meiko mengabaikan Kaito, "Apakah kau ingin memakan menu spesial hari ini?"

"Oh!" Gakupo terlihat sangat berbeda dengan orang lain, sedangkan dia selalu menunjukkan wajah dinginnya pada Kaito, "Aku akan senang memakan menu spesial hari ini."

"Baiklah!" Meiko masih terlihat gembira, lalu dia berhenti tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah sepupunya, "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku... seperti biasa." Kaito membuang muka.

"Tentu saja." Meiko pun mengangkat bahu dan meninggalkan meja untuk pergi ke dapur.

Gakupo menatap ke arah Kaito, "Sepupumu benar-benar berbeda denganmu. Dia terlihat lebih mudah berteman."

"Oke, baiklah." Kaito mengernyit dan tampak kesal, "Aku tidak peduli." Kaito kembali serius, Jadi, apa tujuanmu menemuiku?"

"Semalam, aku kedatangan tamu." Ucap Gakupo.

Kaito menghela nafasnya, entah kenapa dia merasa jengkel jika Gakupo hendak membicarakan orang-orang tertentu. "Kenapa dengan tamumu?"

"Kami sudah kenal sejak lama." Lanjut Gakupo, "Dan semalam dia memberitahuku jika ada kemungkinan dia melihat salah satu anggota Kamitsumi."

Kaito mengernyit, "Aku rasa kalian tidak membicarakan itu. Kalian hanya membicarakan—" Kaito pun berhenti berbicara, dia melirik ke arah Gakupo dan matanya terlhat sangat dingin.

"Kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" Gakupo masih menatapi Kaito.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Kaito beralasan. "Kalian berbicara di dekat tangga dan aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Kalian terlihat akrab. Apakah kalian sudah saling mengenal lebih dari 10 tahun?"

Gakupo sempat terdiam, merasa aneh karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kaito tidak tertarik pada berita anggota Kamitsumi. Sebaliknya, Kaito terlihat lebih fokus ke masalah orang yang diajak bicara oleh Gakupo tadi malam.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shion Kaito?" Ucap Gakupo tiba-tiba.

"Aku?" Kaito bingung, "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau terlihat," mata Gakupo memindai Kaito yang duduk di depannya, "Berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?" Kaito masih terlihat bingung.

Gakupo pun membelai kepala Kaito secara tiba-tiba, hanya untuk memastikan Kaito tidak terkena terik matahari dan membuatnya bersikap seperti ini, "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja—"

Gakupo bisa melihat wajah Kaito memerah hebat, namun kerutan matanya terlihat menyakitkan. Seakan-akan dia ingin Gakupo berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

Akhirnya, Gakupo melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kaito, "Kau—"

"Maaf menunggu!" Meiko menyimpan sebotol kecil sake dan dua gelas kecil. "Aku tahu ini masih siang, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menolak sake terbaik di kota ini!"

Kaito dan Gakupo sama-sama terkejut dengan kedatangan Meiko. Dan seketika, Gakupo melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kaito.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Gakupo dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Makanannya akan segera siap beberapa saat lagi." Meiko tersenyum-senyum, "Kau akan sangat menyukainya." Lalu dia kembali ke arah dapur.

Kembali ke topik utama, Gakupo mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia tahu, "Rekanku mendatangiku setelah pertunjukan dan saat dia hendak bertemu denganku, dia bilang dia melihat seseorang di dekat pintu utama, berpakaian serba hitam dengan garis perak di dadanya namun tidak tampak seperti pakaian Kamitsumi pada biasanya."

"Oh." Kaito benar-benar tidak tertarik, dan sikapnya membuat Gakupo keheranan. "Mungkin hanya pengunjung biasa. Dan lagi anak buahku ada di sana. Butuh nyali besar bagi anggota Kamitsumi untuk berada di dekat kerumunan yang dijaga oleh Jiyuutori."

"Kau tidak memercayaiku?" ucap Gakupo.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu." Kaito hendak menyentuh gelas sake, namun dia terhenti dan malah mengambil gelas tehnya.

Mata Gakupo tertuju pada Kaito, "Atau kau tidak percaya pada rekanku?"

"Aku hanya heran. Tidak mungkin seorang anggota Kamitsumi dengan bebasnya mengenakan seragam mereka dan berada di kerumunan yang dijaga oleh anggota Jiyuutori. Mungkin rekanmu mabuk atau..." Kaito sempat terdiam, lalu dia sedikit tersenyum dengan wajah sarkastik, meminum tehnya dengan senyuman picik di wajahnya, dengan dingin dia berkata, "...mungkin dia ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu."

Gakupo mulai berpikir kembali, dia tahu sikap rekannya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaito mungkin ada benarnya. Dia menatap ke arah Kaito yang masih meminum tehnya. Merasakan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya, Gakupo sedikit tersenyum dan mulai membicarakan hal lain.

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di kedai Meiko hingga sore. Bukan karena Kaito bolos dari pekerjaannya, tetapi misi utama Jiyuutori saat ini adalah melindungi rakyat dan mengamankan Kamui Gakupo beserta dengan pertunjukannya dalam sebulan ini.

Kaito tidak bisa menahan alkohol, maka dari itu dia hanya meminum segelas saja setelah makan. Sebaliknya, dia melihat Gakupo meminum hampir 5 botol sake, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mabuk, karena Gakupo sudah biasa meminum sake di pesta-pesta besar para aktor dan aktris.

"Datanglah lagi, tuan Kamui!" Meiko melambaikan tangannya dari pintu kedai.

Kaito dan Gakupo pun berjalan menuju ke arah kota. Kaito mencuri pandang dan melihat jika Gakupo benar-benar tidak mabuk. Dan ternyata Gakupo memang tidak mabuk sama sekali, dia takut melihatnya. Manusia macam apa yang tidak mabuk sedikitpun dari alkohol.

"Aku tidak tahu kau peminum yang kuat." Ucap Kaito.

Gakupo sedikit tersenyum, "Sake pertamaku adalah sake buatan Yamio Guren."

Kaito terkejut, "Pembuat sake keras itu?!"

"Dan aku meminumnya saat aku berusia 8 tahun." Lanjut Gakupo.

"Apa?!" Kaito tampak terganggu dengan fakta tersebut, "Kenapa kau meminum sake saat kau masih berumur 8 tahun? Kau bisa saja keracunan."

"Aku penasaran dengan rasa sake. Kehidupan di teater tidaklah mudah, banyak hal yang baru dan selalu saja ada dorongan untuk mencobanya." Gakupo mengernyit, "Dan sake pertama yang aku minum benar-benar membuatku pusing."

"Tentu saja." Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Sake buatan Yamio Guren bisa membuat orang dewasa tumbang dengan mudah, dan kau sudah mencicipinya sejak kau masih berumur 8 tahun."

Mereka bisa melihat matahari terbenam di jalan menuju kota. Cuaca saat itu sangat cerah, meskipun musim gugur akan berakhir dan musim dingin sudah di ujung mata, hangatnya matahari saat itu menembus ke kulit mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Gakupo.

"Untuk apa?" Kaito menoleh ke arah Gakupo.

"Terima kasih, karena kau masih mau menemaniku meskipun aku selalu keterlaluan padamu. Setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan." Gakupo melirik ke arah Kaito dan tersenyum—senyuman di wajahnya begitu tulus hingga membuat Kaito tersipu malu.

"I—Itu... bukan masalah." Kaito menunduk malu, "Aku rasa kau keterlaluan padaku karena aku sendiri penyebabnya."

"Mungkin kita harus lebih sering keluar bersama." Ucap Gakupo dengan santai.

Kaito sempat terdiam, lalu dia tersadar, "Apa? Kita?" Dia mengernyit, karena atas dasar apa mereka harus keluar bersama lebih sering. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Gakupo mengangkat bahu. "Karena aku merasa kau tidak pura-pura di depanku."

"Pura-pura?" Kaito tahu Gakupo adalah seorang bintang—atau mungkin sekarang mantan bintang—ternama di hampir seluruh penjuru negeri, selama ini dia tidak melihatnya demikian. Di mata Kaito, sebagai Komandan sebuah pasukan khusus yang melindungi warga, Gakupo hanyalah seorang salah satu warga—yang sangat kaya dan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti rakyat jelata—biasa. Tidak ada alasan mengapa dia harus menganak emas-kan Gakupo bila itu semua adalah untuk keselamatannya.

"Selama hidupku, aku hanya dikelilingi oleh pujian dan kekaguman." Gakupo berkomentar, "Meskipun aku melakukan kesalahan, orang di sekililingku bisa memutarbalikkan fakta, hingga aku berpikir jika aku memang tidak memiliki kesalahan atau kekurangan."

Kaito tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kehidupannya begitu berbeda, karena dia selalu menjadi sasaran kesalahan orang lain selama masa kecil hingga remajanya, dia tidak terlalu memiliki masa-masa yang menyenangkan.

"Kupikir." Kaito pun menunduk, "Itu tidaklah buruk." Kaito menginginkan orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling Gakupo, menyemangatinya, memberinya ucapan positif, dan selalu berada di sana untuknya. "Mungkin kau membutuhkannya."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Balas Gakupo, "Jujurlah padaku, Shion Kaito. Apa yang kau lihat dariku?"

"Eh?" Kaito mulai terseret dalam masalah ini, "Menurutku, kau sangat dermawan. Bijak, jika aku ingin mengatakannya. Kau juga selalu tenang, tidak mudah panik. Kau sangat baik dan mudah berteman dengan orang lain dengan cepat." Kaito membuang muka dan bergumam, "Meskipun sebenarnya kau tampak mengerikan dengan wajah sedingin itu."

"Baiklah." Gakupo memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tidak setuju, "Kau tahu kenapa aku seperti itu?"

Kaito tampak berpikir, "Karena kau selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang peduli padamu?"

"Tidak." Gakupo berhenti, Kaito pun ikut. Mata Gakupo begitu dingin, menatap Kaito dengan serius, "Aku menjadi aku yang sekarang karena aku selalu menyalahkan diriku. Aku menganggap diriku sebagai orang yang gagal. Orang yang tidak pernah menggapai impiannya. Mungkin menyakiti diriku sendiri. Karena jika aku tidak melakukan semua itu, sekarang aku masih akan menjadi seorang aktor yang kurang ajar dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi, bahkan tidak pernah menghargai orang lain karena aku tahu mereka selalu mengikuti apa yang aku inginkan. Kadang kau harus terjatuh agar bisa bangkit."

Kaito sempat terdiam, lalu dia tersenyum, "Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, tuan Kamui." Kaito membuang muka dengan senyuman yang masih tertera di wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang ingin disalahkan sebelumnya."

"Aku selalu iri padamu, Shion Kaito." Ucap Gakupo.

Kaito mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang kau alami, tetapi apapun itu, bisa membuatmu menjadi orang yang tegas dan bijaksana." Gakupo menghampiri Kaito, "Sifat keras membuatmu tidak melihat status seseorang, kau akan selalu menentang apa yang salah dan membela apa yang benar." Dia pun berjalan melewati Kaito.

Kaito menoleh, "Kau iri padaku?" Dia sedikit tersenyum namun tatapannya kosong dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Apakah kau juga menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas kematian ibumu?"

Gakupo berhenti, dia memutar balik badannya dan menatap ke arah Kaito, "Tentu saja. Karena aku sendiri yang membunuhnya."

* * *

to be continued...


	6. (Chapter 06) 神 - God

**Chapter 6: ****神 ****\- _God_**

* * *

Kaito terkejut, dia menganga dengan apa yang barus saja dia dengar, "Apa...?"

"Aku membunuh ibuku malam itu." Gakupo berjalan ke arah Kaito lebih dekat lagi, "Aku berumur 26 tahun saat itu. Dengan egois, aku ingin ibuku yang datang ke teater Edo setelah malam penghargaan besarku karena aku ingin ibuku melihat betapa besar nama anaknya dalam dunia hiburan yang selalu menjadi bagian hidupnya."

Kaito tampak khawatir, "Kamui... kupikir itu bukan salahmu—"

"Lalu malam itu, Kamitsumi menyergap perjalanan ibuku dan," Gakupo sempat terdiam, lalu dia kembali meneruskan apa yang ingin dia katakan, "Hanya Dewa yang tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada ibuku sebelum mereka menghancurkan kepala ibuku."

"Kamui," Kaito mencoba menyela, semua yang terjadi pada ibu Gakupo bukanlah kesalahannya. "Ibumu pasti dengan bangga ingin melihatmu malam itu meskipun jika kau tidak menyuruhnya datang."

"Tetapi dia tetap datang karena aku menginginkannya." Gakupo membuang muka, "Jika aku tidak menyuruhnya datang, saat itu mungkin ibuku masih berada di kamarnya, menulis sebuah puisi seperti biasanya, dan dia masih bernafas hari ini." Mata dingin Gakupo mulai hilang, kini Kaito hanya melihat keputusasaan dari mata itu.

Kaito pernah melihat tatapan mata itu sebelumnya, pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"_Kau memang penyakit, Kaito! Kenapa bukan kau yang mati di jembatan itu?! Pergilah dari hadapanku!"_

"_Jika kau tidak memiliki permintaan bodoh, mereka pasti masih hidup saat ini!"_

"_Ini salahmu, Kaito!"_

"_Aku tidak ingin melihat anak sialan itu, buang dia dari hadapanku!"_

* * *

Tiba-tiba Kaito memeluk Gakupo dengan erat. Dia mengubur wajahnya di dada Gakupo dan dia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Shion...?" Gakupo keheranan. "...apa yang—?"

"Itu..." Suara Kaito terdengar seperti gumaman karena dia masih mengubur wajahnya di dada Gakupo, "Bukan salahmu. Kau tidak membunuh ibumu. Kamitsumi-lah yang melakukannya. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau—"

Gakupo pun mendorong Kaito dan terkejut melihat wajah yang dia lihat dari Kaito. Mata Kaito bagaikan tatapan seseorang yang berhadapan dengan kematian. Senyumannya begitu rapuh bagaikan Gakupo bisa melihat jiwa Kaito yang rusak.

Dengan berat hati, Kaito membuang muka, "Maaf. Aku... terbawa suasana." Dia pun menyadari sesuatu, lalu melirik ke arah Gakupo, "Apa yang kau tahu dari masa laluku?"

"Saudaramu... kakakmu dan adikmu." Gakupo membuang muka, "Maaf. Mungkin kali ini aku yang keterlaluan."

Kaito tersenyum, meskipun Gakupo bisa melihat tatapan Kaito yang menahan air mata, namun senyuman Kaito begitu tulus, "Kita kehilangan orang yang sangat kita cintai, dan aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan, terlebih lagi jika semua itu terjadi karena apa yang kita lakukan. Tetapi kau tidak bisa terus menyalahkan dirimu, itu artinya kau terikat dengan masa lalumu dan tidak bisa melangkah ke depan."

Cahaya matahari senja menyinari Kaito yang masih tersenyum, "Aku tidak berkata kau harus mengabaikannya, tetapi cobalah untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari apa yang menimpamu di masa lalu. Belajarlah dari itu." Kaito menggenggam tangan Gakupo, "Sekarang aku bisa melindungi lebih banyak orang lagi dengan posisiku sebagai anggota Jiyuutori, terlebih lagi aku adalah Komandan mereka."

Gakupo menatapi Kaito dengan mata yang terlihat hidup. Ini bukan ekspresi yang sering bisa ditunjukkan oleh Gakupo. Seakan-akan, hati Gakupo yang dingin telah terisi oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

Kaito masih tersenyum, "Maka dari itu—"

Gakupo pun menarik tangan Kaito, dia lalu memegang kedua pipi Kaito dengan cepat namun dengan sentuhan yang lembut. Perlahan, Gakupo mencium bibir Kaito.

* * *

"...lalu kita bisa kembali ke posisi semula." Yuuma melirik ke arah Kaito, "Apa anda memiliki opini lain, Komandan?"

Kaito terdiam, dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Anak buah Kaito yang sedang membahas posisi jaga untuk pertunjukan di teater Wageki hari ini tampak kebingungan.

"Komandan Shion?" Yuuma memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmm?" Kaito pun tersadar, "Ah..." Wajahnya sedikit memerah, "Maaf. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Yuuma terlihat masih bingung—begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. "Posisi jaga kita untuk pertunjukan malam ini?"

"Oh iya." Kaito pun menghela nafasnya, lalu dia kembali memasang wajah bingung, "Tunggu, jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan nanti?"

"Komandan, anda baik-baik saja? Beberapa hari ini anda tampak lemas." Yuuma tampak khawatir, "Jika anda merasa kurang sehat, anda bisa beristirahat dan kami akan mengambil alih."

"Tidak. Tidak." Kaito menampar pelan wajahnya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah." Yuuma tidak yakin, namun jika Kaito memaksa, dia tidak membantah atasannya.

* * *

Sore itu, teater Wageki sudah tampak penuh. Sebagian anggota Jiyuutori sudah tiba di sana dan keadaan tampaknya sudah terkendali. Di gerbang utama, Rin dan Len sudah menunggu Kaito. Berbeda dengan hari pertama pertunjukan, kini mereka mengenakan pakaian formal.

"Sepertinya hari ini lebih banyak bangsawan yang datang untuk menonton." Ucap Kaito pada mereka.

Rin tersenyum, "Dan tamu undangan. Hari ini ada lebih dari 10 keluarga bangsawan yang berkunjung. Tuan Kamui menyuruh kami memakai pakaian formal ini."

"Kau tampak elegan mengenakan kimono itu." Kaito tersenyum, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Len, "Kau juga."

Len memberikan wajah bangga, "Tentu saja. Ini adalah pakaian terbaik yang dijahit oleh nyonya Yuri, penjahit terkenal dari Edo yang sudah menjadi langganan tuan Kamui. Dan tentu saja, bahan yang digunakan tidaklah murahan."

"Kau tahu," Kaito menyela, "Aku hampir saja menampar wajah sombongmu tadi."

"Shion Kaito." Gakupo datang dari pintu samping.

Dada Kaito tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang dan dia tampak canggung. "O—Oh... Selamat sore, tuan Kamui."

"Kau bisa masuk dari pintu samping." Ucap Gakupo yang masih berpakaian biasa dan belum bersiap untuk pertunjukannya.

"Bukannya kau sudah harus dalam kostum-mu sekarang?" Tanya Kaito.

Rin menyela, "Tuan Kamui muncul di bagian dua, jadi dia bisa berdandan di bagian pertama saat berjalan."

Gakupo pun kembali berjalan ke arah pintu samping, diikuti oleh Kaito. Dia sempat menoleh ke arah Rin dan Len. "Ingat. Jika klan Agasa sudah tiba, beritahu aku."

"Baik!" Ucap Rin dan Len serentak.

* * *

Di lorong dari pintu masuk samping, Kaito dan Gakupo berjalan dalam keheningan. Sejak kejadian 'itu', mereka tidak bertemu lagi—karena Kaito sering kabur dari Gakupo sejak itu. Kaito menunduk dan berharap jika lorong ini berakhir di tempat yang sangat ramai.

"Shion Kaito." Ucap Gakupo tiba-tiba.

"I—iya?!" Kaito sangat terkejut dan tersenyum canggung.

"Apakah kau memikirkan apa yang aku lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Gakupo tanpa menoleh ke arah Kaito dan masih berjalan menelusuri lorong itu.

Kaito—yang berusaha melupakan kejadian itu—mulai salah tingkah. "Eh?! Aku?" Dia memaksakan tawanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Gakupo berhenti dan membalik badannya, "Aku telah menciummu."

Wajah Kaito memang tenang, namun dia berteriak di dalam. Jiwanya berteriak dengan kencang hingga senyuman di wajahnya begitu lebar.

"Maaf jika aku sudah keterlaluan." Gakupo tampak bersalah, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan pelecehan atau semacamnya. Saat itu aku terbawa suasana."

Kaito hanya terdiam, karena jujur saja dia juga tidak mengelak saat itu. Sebaliknya, Kaito menikmatinya. Di saat itulah Kaito mulai merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku..." Kaito masih menunduk, "Tidak keberatan. Hanya saja..." Wajahnya mulai memanas dan dia menoleh ke arah lain agar wajahnya tidak dilihat Gakupo. Namun, Kaito juga mencuri pandang dan dia bingung ketika melihat Gakupo yang memperlihatkan wajah terkejutnya. "Kamui...?"

"Kau..." Gakupo menenangkan wajahnya, "...tidak keberatan?"

Kaito sadar, kini wajahnya lebih memerah lagi, "Ah! Aku tidak bermaksud—maksudku, aku hanya—" Kaito terkekeh canggung.

Gakupo mendekati Kaito dan tiba-tiba lorong itu terasa sempit baginya. Dengan Gakupo yang menghampirinya, Kaito pun menyandar di tembok dan mencoba untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Gakupo.

Perlahan-lahan, tangan Gakupo menyentuh dagu Kaito. Dada Kaito berdetak dengan kencang, bahkan Gakupo bisa sedikit mendengarnya di lorong sunyi tersebut. Ketika Gakupo hendak mendekati wajahnya ke arah wajah Kaito, tiba-tiba suara Luka bisa terdengar dari ujung lorong.

"Gakupo! Kau di sana?" Teriaknya.

Mereka langsung berhenti dan menganggap suasana tadi tidak terjadi. Gakupo berjalan menghampiri suara Luka, "Aku di sini." Ucapnya dengan suara yang agak keras.

Gakupo menoleh ke arah Kaito sebelum benar-benar keluar dari lorong, dia melihat Kaito yang masih menunduk dan Gakupo sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah seperti apa yang dibuat oleh Kaito.

"Gakupo!" Luka mulai terdengar kesal.

Gakupo pun pergi dari lorong. Sementara itu, Kaito yang masih bersandar di tembok, memejamkan matanya, kerutan alisnya begitu dalam. Dia berpikir, kenapa dia seperti ini. Kebingungan, merasa tidak tenang, dan perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

* * *

"Dengar," Luka tampak tidak senang, "Sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang berkata padaku jika adegan ciuman kita terlihat sangat palsu."

Gumi menoleh ke arah mereka, "Memang itu ciuman palsu, 'kan? Kalian hanya akting."

Dengan mata berapi-api, Luka memelototi Gumi, "Itu berarti aku dan," Luka menunjuk Gakupo dengan jarinya yang menahan pukulan, "Dia!" Luka kembali menurunkan tangannya, "Telah gagal dalam memberikan pertunjukan yang spektakuler. Mereka bisa melihat kita _berakting_ selama adegan itu. Dan itu artinya, penjiwaannya sangat kurang."

"Kau ingin kita berciuman lebih nyata?" Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja!" Luka tampak stres, dia mondar-mandir dengan kostum yang sudah dia kenakan, "Aku mendapat kritikan itu selama beberapa hari ini dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan!"

Miku muncul dari belakang Gumi, "Menurutku, jika kalian ingin terlihat lebih _asli_ melakukan adegan itu, mungkin nona Megurine bisa merangkulkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher tuan Kamui, jadi meskipun ciuman itu tertutupi dengan lengan nona Megurine, asalkan kalian memberikan ekspresi yang meyakinkan, mereka bisa menyangka kalian benar-benar melakukannya."

"Hmm," Gumi tampak senang dengan ide Miku, "Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Gakupo memutar matanya, "Bukan ide yang bagus. Aku pernah melihat sebuah pentas yang melakukan teknik yang sama, dan mereka tampak seperti orang bodoh karena jarak kepala mereka yang cukup jauh. Intinya, itu terlihat lebih palsu lagi."

Kaito akhirnya keluar dari pintu lorong, mata semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sempat tertuju padanya dan membuatnya terkejut, namun mereka benar-benar tidak peduli dan mengabaikannya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Menurut nona Megurine," Miku terlihat berpikir, "Ciuman yang terlihat _asli_ itu yang seperti apa?"

Luka mengusap keningnya dengan ekspresi kesal, "Entahlah!"

"Wow." Gumi mengangkat bahunya, "Berarti adegan ini akan sangat sulit di pertunjukan hari ini." Tiba-tiba, Gumi menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Bagaimana menurut anda, Komandan Shion?"

Kaito tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan. Setelah Gumi menjelaskannya, Kaito terselimuti oleh kebingungan. Menurutnya, adegan itu tampak nyata dan tidak tahu di mana palsunya—kecuali Kaito mengabaikan fakta jika mereka sedang berakting.

"Menurutku, penampilan kalian sangat menakjubkan." Komentar Kaito.

Luka menatapi Kaito dengan wajah malas, "Aku tidak ingin diberi komentar standar oleh orang yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat pertunjukan teater besar sebelumnya. Mungkin dia sendiri belum pernah mencium seseorang sebelumnya."

Wajah semua orang di sana tampak terkejut, kecuali Gakupo, dia bahkan terlihat ingin tertawa namun menahannya. Kaito mengernyitkan matanya.

"Oke, baiklah. Lalu kenapa kalian bertanya padaku tentang ini jika aku memang terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa?" Kaito terdengar kesal.

"Maafkan dia." Ucap Gakupo, "Dia sedang kesal, dan biasanya dia akan mencipratkan amarahnya ke semua orang.

"Hei!" Luka menampar pundak Gakupo, "Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Kau lihat?" Ucap Gakupo dengan wajah mengejek.

Semua orang pun tertawa dan kembali membahas masalah tersebut. Kaito berdiri sendirian, melihat mereka yang sedang berinteraksi dan mungkin mempererat ikatan mereka. Membuat Kaito sadar, jika dia benar-benar kesepian. Bahkan di Jiyuutori pun, Kaito selalu sendirian. Akhirnya, Kaito pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berjalan menuju area teater.

* * *

Kaito berdiri dan berjaga lagi di tempat sebelumnya. Dia melihat beberapa anak buahnya sudah berada di posisi sambil mengamankan para pengunjung. Dari arah pintu utama, Kaito melihat Rin dan Len berjalan menuju kursi khusus, di belakang mereka berdiri seorang lelaki dengan pakaian mewah dan membawa sebuah katana. Kaito lebih terkejut lagi ketika di belakang lelaki tersebut, mungkin ada lebih dari 5 orang berseragam mengikutinya—dan juga membawa katana.

Setelah lelaki itu duduk dan para pengikutnya berdiri di belakang kursi, Rin dan Len berlari menuju pintu yang ada di dekat Kaito. Mereka mengabaikan Kaito dan hendak berlari melewatinya, namun dia menahannya.

"Tunggu. Siapa itu?" Tanya Kaito yang memegang lengan Rin.

"Oh!" Rin tersenyum, dan Kaito akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya, "Dia adalah ketua klan Agasa, Agasa Rikiya."

Len tampak bangga, "Sudah berumur 61, tetapi dia masih terlihat segar dan gagah."

Kaito berpikir, "Dan itu adalah tamu yang dibicarakan oleh Gakupo tadi?"

"Iya." Rin masih tersenyum-senyum, "Kami tidak tahu apa hubungan tuan Kamui dan tuan Agasa secara detail, namun sepertinya tuan Kamui sangat menghormatinya dan mereka sering bekerja sama hampir dalam semua hal yang membantu teater ini untuk menjadi lebih baik."

"Kurasa hubungan mereka sudah sangat jelas." Ucap Kaito, "Orang bernama Agasa itu adalah seorang partner bisnis."

Rin dan Len terdiam, lalu wajah mereka sama-sama terkejut.

Kaito memutar matanya lalu menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Pergilah dan beritahu tuan kalian jika dia sudah ada di sini." Akhirnya, Rin dan Len meninggalkan Kaito.

* * *

Kaito menatapi orang bernama Agasa Rikiya tersebut. Sudah tentu Agasa Rikiya bukanlah penduduk Otobashi, karena Kaito sama sekali belum pernah melihat atau mendengarnya sebelumnya. Dari penampilannya, Kaito tidak yakin jika dia adalah seorang bangsawan atau seorang pengusaha kaya.

Di tempat duduknya, Agasa Rikiya melihat-lihat sekitar teater dan wajahnya begitu dingin. Kaito pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu dari Gakupo. Membuatnya berpikir apakah wajah orang-orang kaya memiliki ekspresi datar dan mengintimidasi yang sama.

Seperti yang Len katakan, untuk seseorang yang sudah berumur 61 tahun, Agasa Rikiya tampak seperti seseorang yang masih berumur 40 tahunan. Dia tampak sigap, penampilannya rapi dan berkelas, bahkan tidak ada sehelai rambutnya yang memutih.

Ketika Kaito menatapinya, mata Agasa Rikiya tertuju padanya dan dengan tenang, Kaito mulai mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito kembali melirik ke arah Agasa Rikiya, namun ternyata dia masih menatapi Kaito. Tiba-tiba, bulu kuduk Kaito berdiri dan dia merasakan dingin di punggungnya. Membuang muka ke arah lain, Kaito pun mencoba untuk tidak terlihat panik. Menurutnya, tatapan orang ini lebih menakutkan dari tatapan dingin Gakupo di saat mereka bertemu saat pertama kali.

Dari pintu samping, Kaito melihat Gakupo yang berjalan ke arahnya—hendak berjalan melewatinya. Gakupo benar-benar melewati Kaito tanpa menyapa atau apapun, seakan-akan Kaito tidak ada di sana. Kaito sedikit merasa kesal, lalu matanya terfokus mengikuti Gakupo yang berjalan menghampiri kursi Agasa Rikiya. Di sana, mereka terlihat berjabat tangan dan mulai mengobrol. Kaito tidak yakin apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka, tapi mungkin sebuah pembicaraan bisnis.

Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo terlihat hendak kembali. Kaito sendiri kembali fokus ke arah panggung dan membiarkan Gakupo berjalan melewatinya. Saat Gakupo berjalan di depannya, Kaito terkejut karena wajah Gakupo benar-benar terlihat dingin dan tatapan matanya begitu kosong—terlihat seperti orang yang ingin mengakhiri nyawa seseorang. Gakupo pun melewati Kaito dan kembali masuk ke ruangan samping. Kaito terdiam dan berpikir apa yang terjadi di sana hingga membuat Gakupo terlihat seperti itu.

* * *

Beberapa menit sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, Kaito dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sebuah kelompok yang lebih besar dan tentu saja mereka memiliki katana di setiap sisi mereka. Para anggota Jiyuutori pun mulai menghampiri mereka—dipimpin oleh Kaito yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Kaito, "Ini adalah sebuah teater pertunjukan."

Orang yang berdiri di depan kelompok itu—tentu saja, adalah ketuanya—mendekati Kaito dengan wajah yang mengejek. "Oh, lihatlah. Komandan Jiyuutori kota Otobashi." Kini dia tersenyum sinis, "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian? Aku heran Jiyuutori masih beroperasi meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menangkap Kamitsumi." Lelaki itu tertawa, lalu semua pengikutnya ikut tertawa pula.

"Komandan Shion!" Terdengar suara teriakan Rin dari belakang. Dia berlari dan menghampiri mereka.

Rin langsung membungkuk dan memberi hormat kepada lelaki tadi. "Maafkan kami. Kami belum memberitahu para anggota Jiyuutori tentang anda."

Lelaki itu kembali berjalan, lalu mendorong Rin dari jalan mereka. "Dasar sampah tidak berguna. Lakukanlah pekerjaanmu lebih benar lagi, bocah." Lelaki itu pun berjalan ke kursi tamu khusus.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Rin dengan wajah yang mengamuk namun juga bercampur bingung, wajah Kaito terlihat tidak waras. Rin menghela nafasnya dan membuang muka dengan wajah kesal.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Rin menyilangkan tangannya, "Mereka adalah klan Kagamishou. Mereka memang menyebalkan, tetapi mereka adalah asosiasi ayah tuan Kamui sejak teater ini berdiri. Bahkan sebelumnya, saat dia masih bukan siapa-siapa di dunia teater."

"Dari mana dan kenapa kau tahu semua hal ini?" Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Rin terdiam, menatapi Kaito, seakan-akan dia mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dia katakan. "Itu..."

"Rin!" Len memanggil Rin dari arah lain, dan Len tampak kewalahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kemari! Kita harus mempersiapkan kursi untuk klan Douiyou!"

"Aku datang!" Rin menoleh ke arah Kaito dan tersenyum, "Selamat malam." Lalu dia berlari ke arah Len dan mereka pun tidak terlihat lagi di sana.

* * *

Pertunjukan sudah masuk ke bagian tujuh dan sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk ke adegan intim antara Gakupo dan Luka. Kaito ingat mereka masih memperdebatkan masalah ciuman mereka yang terlihat tidak asli—tentu saja karena mereka hanya berakting—Kaito berbicara sendiri.

Di panggung, Luka menatapi Gakupo dengan pandangan yang emoisional. Gakupo bisa melihat jika Luka ingin sekali adegan ini menjadi momen terbesarnya sebagai seorang aktris. Luka selalu menanggapi kritikan dengan serius, masalah ini pun akan dia pikirkan sepanjang hidupnya jika dia tidak memperbaikinya.

Sebagai sesama aktor, Gakupo pernah ada dalam posisi Luka, yang selalu menanggapi kritikan terlalu serius. Saat adegan hendak dimulai, Gakupo menarik Luka dengan erat dalam pelukannya lalu dia menaruh kepalanya di pundak Luka dan berbisik.

"Jika kau ingin memperbaikinya. Lakukanlah."

Luka menelan ludahnya, mengangguk sedikit, memberikan tanda jika Luka benar-benar ingin adegan ini terlihat nyata. Mereka kembali bertatapan mata dan dengan lembut Gakupo menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Luka. Mereka pun saling berciuman. Gakupo mencium Luka dengan begitu dalam dan begitu pula Luka. Para penonton terkejut dan terkesima dengan adegan yang mereka lihat. Kaito menatapi mereka dan merasa dia pernah melihat atau merasakan adegan itu. Karena itulah yang dilakukan oleh mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Kaito merasa ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadanya saat melihat adegan tersebut. Saat adegan bagian tujuh selelsai, para penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

* * *

Pertunjukan malam ini sangatlah sukses. Luka menangis dan terus-terusan memeluk Gumi karena akhirnya dia bisa terlepas dari kritikan yang dia terima. Saat mereka saling merayakan, Gakupo tersenyum menatapi mereka dari ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito, Yuuma, dan beberapa anggota Jiyuutori masuk ke belakang panggung.

"Selamat." Ucap Kaito, mecoba tampak lebih profesional, "Kalian memberikan pertunjukan yang mengagumkan malam ini."

Yuuma menyela dengan suaranya yang sangat bahagia, "Aku hampir menangis melihat adegan akhirnya—lagi." Dia pun terkekeh.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Luka dengan tulus dan dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Dan terima kasih telah menjaga pertunjukan kami agar tetap aman."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas kami." Kaito sedikit mengangguk. "Seperti biasa, kami akan berjaga di seluruh teater hingga proses penutupan." Dia tersenyum, "Kami akan kembali." Kaito pun memutar badannya dan hendak berjalan menuju pintu keluar hingga dia sadar jika Gakupo sedang menyandar di dinding di samping pintu.

Kaito tersenyum, "Selamat atas pertunjukannya, tuan Kamui."

"Itu bukan apa-apa." Jawab Gakupo dengan biasa, dia sudah sering mendapat ucapan seperti itu dari orang lain.

Dari pintu, datang seseorang yang tidak asing di mata Kaito. Ketua klan Agasa hendak masuk ke sana. Kaito dan anak buahnya sedikit mundur agar mereka bisa masuk. Gakupo langsung berdiri dengan benar saat mereka masuk.

"Tuan Agasa." Gakupo sedikit mengangguk.

Agasa tampak senang melihat Gakupo dan seluruh orang yang terlibat dengan pertunjukan tadi. "Sebuah pertunjukan yang sangat mengesankan. Aku tidak merasa bosan melihatnya. Mungkin aku akan menonton petunjukan terakhir kalian lagi minggu depan."

"Itu sangat berarti bagi kami, terutama bagiku." Ucap Gakupo. "Terima kasih telah menerima undangan kami."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengundangku. Aku akan datang melihat pertunjukanmu dengan kehendakku sendiri." Agasa tampak bangga dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh seluruh tim pertunjukan. "Kami akan pamit dulu."

"Oh," Gakupo pun membungkuk, diikuti semua timnya, "Terima kasih." Mereka pun kembali berdiri, "Kami akan melihat kalian lagi minggu depan."

Agasa mengangguk lalu dia dan anak buahnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Proses penutupan hampir selesai. Kaito berdiri di tempat biasanya—di tengah kursi penonton dan berhadapan langsung ke arah panggung. Gakupo datang menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara hari ini."

Kaito terkejut, "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Aku baru saja tiba." Gakupo berdiri di samping Kaito dan mereka sama-sama menatapi panggung—yang sedang dibereskan oleh anggota teater.

"Banyak yang bilang, pertujukan teater kedua tidak memberikan kesan bagi orang yang menontonnya di pertunjukan pertama." Ucap Gakupo.

"Tidak juga." Balas Kaito, "Aku masih terkesima dengan pertunjukan ini, meskipun aku sudah tahu jalan ceritanya."

"Aku tidak perlu bertanya tentang ini, tetapi Luka bersikeras karena dia ingin tahu pendapat semua orang." Gakupo melirik ke arah Kaito, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang adegan kami?"

"Oh..." Kaito terdiam, lalu dia sengaja melihat ke arah lain, seakan-akan dia memeriksa anak buahnya di lantai 2. "Bagus. Terlihat sangat nyata bagiku. Meskipun aku sudah bisa melihat adegan itu sangat bagus di pertujukan pertama."

"Jadi, kami berhasil?" Tanya Gakupo yang masih menatapi Kaito.

"Tentu saja." Kaito terkekeh canggung, "Aku tidak percaya kalian benar-benar berciuman. Ini adalah sebuah fenomenal di dunia teater." Kaito pun menatapi panggung dengan mata kosong.

Gakupo terdiam cukup lama, lalu dia menghela nafasnya. "Dunia teater adalah dunia yang profesional. Dan semuanya hanya sebatas pekerjaan." Gakupo kembali melirik Kaito, "Ciuman di sebuah pertunjukan tidaklah menggunakan lidah. Kami hanya berciuman di mulut yang hampa, karena kami hanyalah berakting. Berciuman dengan lidah adalah sesuatu yang intim dan pribadi."

Tiba-tiba wajah Kaito memerah. Dia mengingat ciuman Gakupo yang begitu dalam di mulutnya dan saat itu lidah mereka bagaikan terbelit di dalamnya. Gakupo sedikit tersenyum, lalu dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kipasnya.

"Selamat malam, Komandan Shion." Gakupo berjalan meninggalkan Kaito, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Saat Gakupo sudah keluar dari lingkungan teater, Kaito pun jongkok dan menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pagi itu Kyo dan Kiyoteru datang mengunjungi Kaito. Wajah Kyo sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan Kiyoteru tampak putus asa. Kaito yang baru saja tiba tidak berharap mendapat teguran sepagi ini.

"Kalian tampak menyedihkan." Ucap Kaito dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tentu saja." Kyo terdengar kesal, dia pun masuk ke pintu utama dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Kaito.

Di sana, Kyo duduk dengan posisi yang tidak tenang sedangkan Kiyoteru hanya terdiam. Kaito penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu anggota Kamitsumi yang tiba-tiba menjadi bisu?" Tanya Kyo.

"Iya. Aku sudah membaca surat Hiyama." Kaito menoleh ke arah Kiyoteru, "Baiklah, apa yang terjadi?"

Kiyoteru menghela nafasnya, "Dia mati kemarin malam dan hanya memberi petunjuk yang tidak masuk akal."

Kaito mengernyit, "Baiklah. Petunjuk seperti apa?" Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Kyo. "Kalian pasti sudah memikirkannya, 'kan? Sebelum kalian tampak putus asa seperti ini."

"Saat kami menginterogasinya," Ucap Kiyoteru, "Kami memberikan kertas dan kuas. Berharap dia menuliskan sesuatu di sana tentang Kamitsumi atau kami mengacamnya untuk hukuman mati. Dia hanya terdiam selama 3 jam, hingga akhirnya dia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu."

Kyo mengeluarkan gulungan kertas besar dan membeberkannya di meja. Di kertas besar tersebut, hanya tertulis kanji Dewa/Tuhan (神- _Kami_). Kaito mengernyit, petunjuk ini sangatlah ambigu, maksudnya bisa apa saja.

"_Kami_...?" Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kamitsumi? Dewa? Atau dia hendak berhadapan dengan dewa, mengetahui dia akan mati?"

"Sudah kubilang ini sangatlah ambigu." Kyo menghela nafasnya, "Aku memberikan petunjuk ini ke 3 komandan Jiyuutori—termasuk kau, karena Kaisar sendiri yang memerintahkannya. Beliau tahu kemampuan kalian dan kuharap kalian memberikan solusinya atau kita tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari Kamitsumi."

"Baiklah." Kaito mengangguk, "Aku akan mencoba memecahkannya."

* * *

Malam itu, Kaito berada di kedai milik Meiko, saat ini kedai tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada 4 orang yang berkunjung. Kaito hanya memesan teh dan terfokus pada kasus ini. Dia hanya berbekal catatan kecil dan semua petunjuk dia tuliskan di sana, kini dia mencoba memecahkannya dan melihat jika ada koneksi dari petunjuk yang dia temukan.

Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo dan Kagamine bersaudara tiba di kedai. Kaito terkejut dan hampir menumpahnya cangkir tehnya. Rin dan Len langsung berlari ke kursi Kaito dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Selamat malam, Komandan Shion!" Ucap Kagamine bersaudara.

"Malam." Balas Kaito, yang langsung menutup catatannya dan menyimpannya di balik haori Jiyuutori.

Gakupo tiba-tiba duduk di kursi samping Kaito, sedangkan si kembar duduk di seberang mereka. Gakupo menoleh ke arah Meiko. "Selamat malam."

Meiko yang menyadari kedatangan Gakupo, terlihat sangat senang, "Selamat malam, tuan Kamui! Ingin pesan sake lagi?"

Gakupo pun mengangguk, Rin dan Len mengangkat tangannya dan berbicara secara bersamaan, "Kami ingin teh! Terima kasih!"

Meiko tersenyum dan menyiapkan pesanan mereka. Kaito menghela nafasnya dan kini dia tidak bisa berkonsetrasi dengan pekerjaannya selain dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan setiap Gakupo meliriknya.

"Kau tampak sibuk." Ucap Gakupo yang melihat Kaito sempat memasukkan catatan miliknya. "Kau sedang bekerja?"

"Begitulah." Balas Kaito, "Tapi mungkin aku bisa meneruskannya besok. Aku sudah seharian memikirkan ini."

"Istirahat yang cukup," Ucap Rin.

"Bisa memberikan fokus yang lebih tinggi!" Ucap Len. Lalu mereka terkekeh.

"Sudah ada berita baru dari Kamitsumi?" Tanya Gakupo dengan biasa.

"Ini adalah sebuah rahasia, aku tidak bisa seenaknya memberitahu kalian atau aku akan terkena masalah." Kaito menghela nafasnya.

"Kami tidak mengganggu," Rin tampak bersungguh-sungguh, "Kami hanya penasaran." Lalu dia kembali tertawa dengan saudara kembarnya."

Kaito mengusap keningnya dan memberikan wajah yang sudah menyerah. Gakupo meliriknya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Maafkan mereka. Kebiasaan mereka untuk mencari informasi sudah melekat sejak kecil." Ucap Gakupo yang kini melihat ke arah Kagamine bersaudara yang sedang asyik berbicara.

"Kau melatih mereka agar bisa mencampuri urusan orang lain?" Kaito mengernyit.

"Aku tidak akan melatih mereka sebagai orang seperti itu. Mereka secara resmi berada di teater Wageki dan kediaman Kamui ketika mereka berumur 7 tahun. Kini mereka adalah remaja 16 tahun yang bahagia dan sepertinya sudah terlatih dengan kemampuan mereka untuk menggali informasi." Balas Gakupo.

"Tuan Kamui, kami akan memesankan acar terung untuk anda." Ucap Rin, "Kuharap nona Meiko memilikinya." Rin dan Len pun berlari ke arah dapur.

Kaito sempat terdiam, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Gakupo, "Aku kira mereka lahir di kediaman Kamui." Lalu dia kembali mengernyit, "Lalu kenapa mereka harus dilatih untuk mencari informasi? Orang macam apa yang mengajari anaknya untuk mengetahui masalah orang lain?"

"Orang tua mereka terlilit hutang dan mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan anaknya." Gakupo menghela nafasnya, "Karena jika orang tua mereka tidak membayarnya, Rin dan Len mungkin tidak akan selamat."

"Mereka..." Kaito tampak khawatir, "Tidak bekerja denganmu sejak awal?"

"Tidak." Gakupo sedikit tersenyum, "Ayahku menyelamatkan mereka dan orang tua mereka. Kini kedua orang tua mereka bekerja di Kyoto karena ayahku memberikan mereka pekerjaan melalui rekomendasi."

"Oh," Kaito tampak kagum, "Aku tidak tahu itu." Dia pun menoleh ke arah Gakupo, "Kepada siapa mereka memiliki hutang?"

"Klan Kagamishou." Jawab Gakupo.

"Kagamishou." Kaito merasa dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Akhirnya dia ingat dan wajahnya terkejut, "Mereka pernah bekerja pada lelaki tidak sopan itu?!"

Gakupo melirik Kaito, "Ketua klan mereka sebenarnya orang baik. Tapi anak mereka, yang mengunjungi pertunjukan malam itu, kurang disukai orang lain."

"Pantas saja." Kaito pun menyilangkan tangannya. "Tetapi, aku terkejut mereka memiliki marga yang hampir sama. Kagamine dan Kagamishou."

"Iya, namun penulisan kanjinya sangat berbeda." Ucap Gakupo.

Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Mudah-mudahan aku tidak salah menuliskan nama orang lain." Dia pun terkekeh, lalu tiba-tiba dia terdiam. Wajahnya mulai serius karena mungkin dia menyadari akan sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke arah Gakupo dengan pelan. "Ka—Kamui..."

"Iya?" Gakupo menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Ba—bagaimana kau menulis Kamui?" Kaito tampak memastikan.

Gakupo sempat terdiam, lalu dia menuliskan namanya di udara seakan-akan dia menulis di sebuah kertas, "Kamui menggunakan kanji '_Kami_' (神- Dewa) dan '_I_' dari _Odoshi_ (威- Kekuasaan)." Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya, keheranan, kenapa Kaito bertanya hal itu dengan wajah yang khawatir.

Kaito menelan ludahnya, perasaan khawatir dan prasangka mulai muncul di dalam dirinya.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. (Chapter 07) 藤の下で - Under The Wisteria

**Chapter 7: ****藤の下で – ****Under The Wisteria**

* * *

Musim semi saat itu, di samping danau Mizuiro, Gakupo—yang masih berumur 8 tahun—duduk bersama ibunya, Sachiko, di bawah pohon wisteria yang sedang mekar. Gakupo berbaring di pangkuan ibunya yang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Semalam, Ayah memberikan naskah pertunjukan pertama Ibu." Gakupo tersenyum dan terlihat bangga. "Menurutku, Ibu memerankan peran yang sangat menakjubkan!"

Sachiko tersenyum, menatapi anak tunggalnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Itu sudah lama sekali. Dan Ibu yakin, peran yang dimainkan Ibu sudah tidaklah begitu mengesankan. Tetapi, terima kasih atas komentarmu."

Gakupo pun bangkit dari pangkuan ibunya, kini wajahnya tampak khawatir. "Ibu... baik-baik saja?" Gakupo bisa melihat mata hampa dari Ibunya.

"Ibu baik-baik saja." Sachiko tersenyum rapuh.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Sachiko mengeluarkan air mata darah dan senyumannya semakin melebar di wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang menyedihkan.

Suara Sachiko mulai parau, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Gakupo?"

* * *

Gakupo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bangkit dari kasurnya dan melihat ke sela-sela jendela. Dia bisa melihat cahaya matahari dari sana, dan akhirnya dia sadar ini sudah pagi.

Dua hari yang lalu, Gakupo bertemu dengan Kaito di kedai milik Meiko. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi Kaito tampak khawatir sepanjang malam itu. Gakupo pun berpikir jika Kaito merasa stres dari pekerjaannya. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Kaito, tetapi dia berhak memberitahunya untuk beristirahat. Gakupo pun berbenah diri sebelum melakukan aktivitasnya hari ini.

Pagi itu, seluruh pekerja Gakupo sudah beraktivitas seperti biasa. Dia melihat Rin dan Len sedang mengatur para pekerja yang sedang membereskan pakaian-pakaian Gakupo. Dia pun berjalan menuju pintu utama, melewati berbagai kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh para pekerjanya.

Saat Gakupo keluar dari pintu utama, suasana kota Otobashi cukup ramai. Para pejalan kaki yang melewati teater, menyapa Gakupo dengan sepenuh hati dan Gakupo membalas mereka dengan senyuman. Suasana yang sudah bisa Gakupo lihat dan rasakan, tidak ada yang baru atau semacamnya. Membosankan, pikir Gakupo.

* * *

Banyak orang yang ingin memiliki kehidupan seperti Kamui Gakupo, namun Gakupo sendiri merasa hidupnya membosankan, tidak menentu, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan ke depannya selain memikirkan teaternya.

Bertahun-tahun Gakupo menjalani hidupnya yang abu-abu, dia tidak pernah merasa ada yang istimewa dari kehidupan pribadinya. Tidur bersama wanita atau lelaki pun tidak memberikan kehidupannya kesempatan untuk merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dalam dirinya selain rasa nafsunya. Dia berjalan dan berjalan hingga dia berhenti di depan markas Jiyuutori.

Gakupo mungkin merasa hidupnya membosankan, namun berada di dekat Kaito membuat hatinya tenang dan terkesan terisi sesuatu yang berarti. Sejauh ini, hanya Kaito yang selalu melihatnya sebagai manusia biasa, bukan sang Kamui Gakupo, mantan aktor yang menjadi idola setiap orang dan hidupnya dipenuhi kata-kata manis yang tidak dikatakan sepenuh hati.

Di lapangan depan, Gakupo bisa melihat Kaito sedang berbicara dengan Yuuma. Kaito tampak sedang fokus dan kerutan di alisnya begitu dalam. Gakupo tidak ingin mengganggunya dan akhirnya hanya menatapinya dari luar gerbang. Hingga akhirnya Kaito melirik ke arah gerbang dan menyadari keberadaan Gakupo. Wajah kusut Kaito langsung hilang dan kini dia hanya memberikan wajah yang tidak karuan dan pipinya memerah. Gakupo tersenyum, lagi, hatinya merasa terisi.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Gakupo.

Kaito berjalan menghampiri Gakupo dengan wajah yang masih tidak karuan, "Tidak juga." Kaito berdiri di depan Gakupo, "A—ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak bolehkan aku berkunjung hanya untuk bertemu denganmu?" Gakupo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Apa—?" Wajah Kaito memerah dan gerak-geriknya mulai berantakan, "Untuk apa menemuiku? Aku tidak sepenting itu."

Gakupo hanya tersenyum simpul, "Aku baru sadar. Ternyata hanya kau yang sepadan dengan waktuku."

Wajah Kaito semakin memerah, cahaya matahari pagi bercampur dan kini wajah Kaito tampak memanas, "A—apa yang kau katakan?" Kaito malu. "Berhentilah menggodaku, tuan Kamui!" Kaito membuang muka.

"Komandan Shion!" Yuuma berlari ke arah Kaito, lalu dia sedikit terkejut melihat Gakupo berada di sana, "Oh! Selamat pagi, tuan Kamui." Dia membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu bangkit dengan senyuman simpul.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Gakupo, "Kalian tampak sibuk."

Yuuma sempat terdiam, lalu dia kembali tersenyum, "Begitulah. Kami memiliki tugas baru dan sepertinya..." Yuuma menangkat bahu dengan wajah yang pasrah, "...kami mungkin bisa menemukan sesuatu, pada akhirnya."

Gakupo terkesima, "Hmm... baguslah. Kuharap kalian bisa menarik Kamitsumi dari akar-akarnya."

"Kami berusaha." Ucap Kaito.

"Boleh kupinjam Komandan-mu?" Tanya Gakupo pada Yuuma.

Yuuma tampak senang, "Oh, Komandan sudah memberikan tugas kami hari ini. Dia bebas untuk pergi kemana saja."

"Yuuma!" Kaito menyenggol Yuuma, "Kau tidak boleh menjual Komandanmu seperti itu!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya." Ucap Gakupo.

"Apa?!" Wajah Kaito kembali memerah.

* * *

Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri kota, Kaito tidak tahu Gakupo akan membawanya ke mana. Kaito berharap Gakupo membawanya ke tempat yang ramai, karena jika tidak, Kaito hanya akan salah tingkah lagi. Kaito berjalan di belakang Gakupo, dia bisa melihat sosok Gakupo dari belakang. Meskipun rambut panjangnya yang terikat tampak lembut, namun langkah dan postur tubuh Gakupo jauh lebih gagah darinya. Kaito penasaran, apakah di balik pakaian berbahan sutra yang dikenakan Gakupo, tubuh Gakupo terasa kasar dan keras. Tiba-tiba Kaito menampar dirinya, karena baru saja, dia berpikir tidak senonoh.

"Kau masih ingat dengan pohon wisteria yang aku ceritakan?" Gakupo bertanya sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Iya. Di samping danau Mizuiro." Jawab Kaito.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan gugur." Gakupo sedikit memelankan langkah kakinya dan kini dia berjalan bersampingan dengan Kaito, dia melirik ke arah Kaito, "Entah kenapa, aku ingin melihatnya. Denganmu."

Kaito yang masih berjalan, memejamkan matanya, mengernyit, dan dadanya berdetak dengan kencang. Meskipun Kaito mencoba membuang dan menyangkal apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Gakupo, namun Gakupo selalu membuat perasaanya terus tumbuh dan apa yang selalu dilakukan Kaito untuk menyangkal perasaannya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku..." Kaito berhenti berjalan. Saat Gakupo ikut berhenti, dia menatapi Kaito yang kini membuat wajah khawatir dan tidak tenang. Kaito menoleh ke arah lain, "Kumohon... berhentilah melakukan itu... setidaknya untuk sekarang."

"Kenapa sekarang?" Gakupo bertanya.

Kaito yang masih diselimuti oleh kasus yang dia tangangi, sangat ingin untuk fokus terhadap pekerjaannya, "Aku tidak tahu, tetapi... kumohon."

Gakupo hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah. Maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Bukan begitu!" Kaito tiba-tiba menyalip ucapan Gakupo, "Hanya saja... untuk saat ini."

* * *

Mereka menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama untuk tiba di danau Mizuiro, mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk sampai di sana. Kaito dan Gakupo bisa melihat dahan-dahan pohon wisteria di samping danau mulai berjatuhan. Kaito melihat ke seluruh penjuru danau dan seperti yang dia bayangkan, danau ini terlalu jauh dari kota dan sama sekali tidak ada yang berkunjung ke tempat ini selain mereka berdua.

Mereka pun berjalan ke pohon tersebut. Gakupo menyentuh pohon tersebut dan menatapi bunganya yang berjatuhan dari bawah. Kaito melihat wajah Gakupo yang diliputi oleh kesedihan, Kaito sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa pohon ini begitu berarti baginya.

"Ibuku selalu mengajakku kemari jika dia sedang membutuhkan keheningan." Ucap Gakupo. "Pohon ini memberikan ketenangan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan akan sangat membantuku dalam menjalani hidupku."

Kaito tersenyum, "Kau selalu kemari sendirian? Kau tahu..." Kaito mencoba untuk tidak menyinggung Gakupo, "Setelah apa yang terjadi pada ibumu?"

Gakupo menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Ibuku berhenti mengunjungi tempat ini ketika aku berumur 14 tahun. Sejak itu, hanya aku yang datang kemari."

"Kenapa dia berhenti mengunjungi tempat ini?" Kaito penasaran.

"Entahlah. Dia memiliki banyak pikiran, sibuk, dan tidak punya waktu untuk kemari." Jawab Gakupo. "Sepertinya dari ribuan penduduk Otobashi, hanya aku yang mengunjungi tempat ini."

Kaito tersenyum. Gakupo pun berjalan ke arah Kaito. "Ibuku pernah mengatakan, tempat ini memiliki suasana yang istimewa."

"Oh iya?" Kaito terkekeh, "Seperti apa?"

Gakupo membelai pipi Kaito dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Kaito, "Salah satunya, mungkin ini."

Gakupo mencium bibir Kaito dengan lembut, ciuman itu begitu pelan dan mereka bisa merasakan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Seperti sebelumnya, Kaito tidak menolak atau mengelak. Kaito tidak sadar jika kedua tangannya kini memeluk tubuh Gakupo. Tangan Kaito membelai punggung Gakupo dengan pelan, ternyata benar, di balik pakaiannya yang berbahankan sutra halus, tangan Kaito bisa merasakan tubuh Gakupo yang keras dan kasar.

Ciuman Gakupo semakin dalam dan lidah mereka sudah tidak karuan. Gakupo menarik tubuh Kaito lalu mendorongnya dengan cukup keras ke pohon wisteria.

"...maaf." Ucap Gakupo.

Gakupo pun kembali mencium Kaito yang terlihat hampir kehabisan nafas. Kaito sedikit mendorong tubuh Gakupo.

"Aku..." Kaito agak terengah-engah, "Maaf, aku butuh bernafas sejenak—"

Tanpa menghiraukan Kaito, dan karena Gakupo sudah ingin melakukan banyak hal pada Kaito, dia pun kembali menciumnya. Perlahan-lahan, Gakupo mulai menarik kancing seragam Kaito.

"Tu—tunggu!" Kaito terkejut dan dia memberikan wajah yang tidak bisa ditahan oleh Gakupo, "Ki—kita tidak boleh melakukan ini..." Wajah Kaito memerah, "...di sini."

Gakupo yang sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya karena ekspresi yang diberikan Kaito, mengabaikannya dan kembali membuka kancing seragam Kaito.

Kaito sendiri tidak mengelak, dia hanya terdiam dan merasakan sentuhan setiap jari Gakupo di tubuhnya. Saat sentuhan Gakupo mulai turun ke bawah tubuh Kaito, dia mulai tersentak dan terkejut.

"Kamui—!" Kaito mencoba mendorong tubuh Gakupo namun Gakupo sendiri masih berdiri tegak karena ternyata Gakupo jauh lebih kuat dari Kaito.

Lalu, Gakupo pun berhenti dan menatapi mata Kaito, "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku." Gakupo pun kembali mencium Kaito dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan.

Setelah mereka saling berciuman cukup lama—dan Kaito hampir kehabisan nafasnya, Gakupo tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengusap bibirnya dengan lembut, "Bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan namamu?"

"Eh?" Kaito terkejut, "Maksudmu..."

"Kaito." Suara Gakupo yang rendah dan tegas mengiang di telingan Kaito saat Gakupo menyebutkan namanya. Dia mulai membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Aku..." Kaito mulai terbata-bata, "Tidak keberatan."

"Kaito." Gakupo memegang kedua tangan Kaito dan merentangkannya ke tubuh pohon sehingga Kaito tidak bisa berkutik.

Gakupo tidak berhenti mencium Kaito dan mulai mengecup leher hingga pundak Kaito dan terus-terusan memanggil nama Kaito. Suara Gakupo sendiri sudah membuat kepala Kaito tidak karuan.

* * *

Kaito membuka matanya, dia melihat danau Mizuiro yang tenang dan sekitarnya yang sangat sepi. Dia terduduk menyandar di bawah pohon wisteria tersebut. Wajahnya mulai memerah saat dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Ini bukan mimpi lagi, dia menoleh ke arah Gakupo yang sedang tertidur di pundaknya dan tersenyum.

"Kamui Gakupo..." Kaito menghela nafasnya dengan senyuman penuh kasih sayang, "...kenapa dari semua orang, orang itu harus dirimu?"

Perlahan, Kaito menurunkan kepala Gakupo dan membuatnya tidur di pangkuannya. Gakupo membalik badan dan kini wajahnya menghadap ke tubuh Kaito, dia masih tertidur lelap. Kaito membelai kepala Gakupo.

Kini wajah Kaito berubah, dia tampak sangat khawatir, "Demi Dewa, aku selalu benar dengan pekerjaanku karena aku selalu mengikuti fakta dan bukti untuk semua kebenaran, tetapi..." Kaito kini memejamkan matanya, "...kuharap kali ini aku salah."

* * *

to be continued...


	8. (Chapter 08) 拒否 - Denial

**Chapter 8: ****拒否 – ****Denial**

* * *

Kaito dan Gakupo kembali dari danau Mizuiro. Dikelilingi oleh suasana hening dan canggung—bagi Kaito. Gakupo berjalan dan memberikan ekspresi seakan-akan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Jarak berdiri mereka juga cukup renggang—karena Kaito sedikit menjauh untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. Gakupo pun melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini setelah melakukan hal yang intim?"

Kaito terkejut dan wajahnya memerah, "Apa?! Tidak! Tidak!" Kini dia tertawa canggung, "Apa yang kau katakan, Kamui?!"

Gakupo sedikit tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh, Kaito."

Dengan Gakupo menyebut namanya, Kaito mulai salah tingkah. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menatapi pohon di sampingnya dengan fokus. "Hmm... pohon yang menarik."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gakupo bisa membaca suasana dan dia tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya saat dia melihat Kaito yang salah tingkah.

"Berhentilah menatapiku." Kaito masih menoleh ke arah lain.

Saat mereka sempat diliputi suasana manis dan hangat, ada beberapa pekerja kebun yang hendak melewati mereka. Beberapa dari wanita muda di sana tersenyum-senyum ketika melihat Gakupo ada di sana.

"Selamat sore." Sapa Gakupo.

Mereka membalas sapaan Gakupo dan juga menyapa Kaito. Mereka sempat mengobrol tentang pertunjukan Gakupo dan Kaito hanya mendengar mereka berbicara.

"Tapi, apa yang anda lakukan di sisi kota?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Kami hanya berjalan-jalan." Jawab Kaito dengan cepat dan membuat Gakupo sempat meliriknya.

"Oh," Mereka pun menunduk dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, "Kami permisi dulu."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan sampai kalian tiba di rumah saat matahari terbenam." Ucap Kaito yang selalu mengkhawatirkan penduduknya dari serangan Kamitsumi.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya. Kami akan baik-baik saja, Komandan Shion." Mereka tersenyum dan akhirnya meninggalkan tempat.

Saat Kaito dan Gakupo melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kota, Gakupo menoleh ke arah Kaito yang kini terlihat sudah biasa lagi.

"Aku cukup terkejut karena kau bisa merubah sikapmu dalam sekejap." Gakupo tersenyum, "Kau bisa menjadi seorang aktor."

Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Aku bukan aktor, aku hanya bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkunganku dan memberikan sikap yang tepat di saat tertentu."

"Wow," Gakupo terdengar kagum, "Kau bukan aktor, tapi kau adalah orang bermuka dua."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Kaito sedikit tersinggung.

Gakupo kembali meliriknya, "Kuharap aku melihat sikapmu yang sebenarnya saat kita berada di danau Mizuiro."

Wajah Kaito memerah malu dan terlihat agak kesal, "Hentikan!"

Mereka pun kembali terdiam hingga Gakupo bergumam pada dirinya sendiri namun dia mencoba agar Kaito bisa mendengarnya, "Aku penasaran apa maksudmu dengan _kuharap aku salah _saat kita di danau Mizuiro."

Kaito berhenti berjalan dan kini dia tampak terganggu. Gakupo yang menatapinya tahu ada yang salah darinya, namun dia juga masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku. Aku yakin setiap orang harus memiliki sebuah rahasia." Ucap Gakupo.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaito duduk di ruang kerjanya dan masih melihat beberapa bukti dan informasi yang dia kumpulkan untuk kasusnya. Kemarin, Kaito tidak membicarakan apa yang Gakupo tanyakan, Gakupo sendiri tidak keberatan. Namun, kini Kaito selalu merasa tenang jika harus bertemu dengan Gakupo.

"Komandan." Yuuma mengetuk pintunya hingga Kaito mempersilakannya untuk masuk, Yuuma pun duduk di depan meja kerja Kaito dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku lusuh dari tasnya, "Aku mendapatkan buku yang anda cari." Dia pun memberikannya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Kaito membutuhkan buku tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Kaito pun mengambil buku tersebut dan membuka halaman pertamanya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir.

Yuuma yang masih menatapi Komandannya juga ikut khawatir, meskipun dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Kaito pikirkan. Yuuma harus mencari buku tersebut ke desa Miyabi dan menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menempuh perjalanannya, kemarin pagi dia hendak pergi dan dia baru sampai pagi ini.

"Kau boleh keluar." Ucap Kaito yang matanya terpaku pada buku lusuh tersebut.

"Baiklah, tetapi," Yuuma masih penasaran, "Apa yang sebenarnya anda cari di buku tersebut? Apakah ada petunjuk besar di sana untuk kita tentang Kamitsumi?"

"Aku memiliki spekulasi," Kaito tersenyum dengan putus asa, "Tetapi aku berharap aku salah."

Yuuma terkejut, "Apa maksud Komandan?! Kau ingin... salah?" Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, mendengar Shion Kaito ingin melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Aku akan memberitahumu jika waktunya sudah tepat. Sekarang, tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini."

"Ba—baiklah." Yuuma pun mereda dan keluar dari ruang kerja Kaito dengan rasa khawatir akan keadaan Komandannya.

* * *

Malam itu, Kaito berkunjung ke teater Wageki dan di sana, para pemain dan kru sedang sibuk untuk pertunjukan terakhir mereka di akhir pekan. Gakupo yang sedang berdiri di panggung dan mengoordinasi kru-nya, sadar akan kedatangan Kaito. Dia pun turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Kaito.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan memeriksa teater hari ini." Ucap Gakupo.

Kaito tersenyum, "Memang tidak. Aku hanya berkunjung sebagai teman."

"Baiklah." Gakupo tersenyum simpul. "Kita bisa pergi ke lantai 2, mungkin kita bisa meminum teh di ruang tamu."

Kaito mengangguk setuju, "Sepertinya menyenangkan."

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Gakupo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di panggung, mereka pun pergi ke lantai 2 dan hendak mengunjungi ruang tamu. Kaito melirik ke arah lorong yang pernah dia kunjungi sebelumnya, dia masih melihat ruangan ibu Gakupo, Sachiko, masih tetutup rapat. Setibanya di ruang tamu, Rin sudah menyiapkan 2 cangkir teh di meja. Rin pun meninggalkan ruangan dan kini di sana hanya ada mereka berdua, saling berhadapan dengan dua cangkir teh di meja.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus yang kau tangani?" Tanya Gakupo yang baru saja meminum tehnya.

"Sejauh ini aku belum memastikan, hanya mengumpulkan beberapa informasi untuk diuraikan dan dikonfirmasi." Kaito menghela nafasnya, "Selama aku bekerja sebagai Jiyuutori, aku tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini."

"Oh?" Gakupo keheranan, "Kenapa? Sangat aneh mendengar hal seperti itu darimu."

"Karena," Kaito menatap Gakupo dengan senyuman putus asa, "Mungkin aku sadar aku tidak sehebat apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain."

Mereka terdiam, suara keheningan malam itu menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Gakupo hendak menghiburnya tetapi dia tidak terbiasa mencairkan suasana dan takut membuat suasana hati Kaito semakin keruh.

"Kau tahu," Akhirnya Gakupo pun berbicara, "Dalam seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya hingga dia tidak peduli dengan sebuah kedudukan seseorang."

Kaito yang menunduk menatapi cangkir pun melirik ke arah Gakupo dengan wajah bingung.

"Malam itu," Lanjut Gakupo, "Saat kau mengejar anggota Kamitsumi di teater ini, jujur saja aku merasa kesal dan terganggu. Aku hampir membencimu karena itu. Saat itu banyak sekali orang penting di teaterku dan kau datang begitu saja membuat keramaian dengan menyebutkan Kamitsumi di tengah kerumunan."

"Aku tidak..." Kaito menghela nafasnya, merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku."

"Tapi," Gakupo sedikit tersenyum, "Kau berteriak tepat di depan wajahku dan menyebutkan siapa dirimu dan pangkatmu." Gakupo hendak meminum tehnya dan bergumam, "Seumur hidupku tidak ada yang berani berteriak di depan wajahku dan memakiku, bahkan mendiang ibuku sendiri."

Kaito semakin merasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku."

"Karena kau melakukan hal yang benar." Lanjut Gakupo yang kini menaruh cangkir tehnya dan menatap langsung ke mata Kaito, "Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak merasa hebat dalam apa yang kau lakukan, karena seburuk apapun kau melakukannya, kau melakukan hal yang benar. Setidaknya itu yang membuatmu... dirimu sendiri."

"Aku..." Wajah Kaito merona dan dia membuang muka karena malu.

"Aku tahu kau menempuh hari yang melelahkan hari ini. Aku tidak akan bertanya jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya." Gakupo berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kaito, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Mau berjalan-jalan?"

* * *

Kota Otobashi malam itu cukup ramai karena Kamitsumi sudah lama tidak terlihat dan pentas di teater Wageki membuat kota itu banyak dikunjungi turis dari kota-kota lain. Kaito dan Gakupo yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah tempat minum di ujung jalan, melewati gang kecil dimana Kaito melihat Gakupo mencium seorang lelaki, Kaito pun merasa terganggu dan kini ekspresi wajahnya cukup tidak menyenangkan. Gakupo yang sempat menoleh ke arahnya pun sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau melihatku di saat-saat terpurukku malam itu." Ucap Gakupo dengan santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kaito menoleh dengan cepat, mengharapan sebuah jawaban.

"Teaterku diperiksa oleh Jiyuutori, lalu aku mengalami hari yang sangat melelahkan saat membantumu menyeberangi sungai Urukawa dan memeriksa hutan dengan keadaan basah kuyup, setelah aku kembali ke rumahku, beberapa anggota Jiyuutori masih keluar masuk sementara para pegawaiku panik, dan beberapa hal menjengkelkan yang terjadi pada sponsorku setelah mereka mendengar anggota Kamitsumi masuk ke teater Wageki." Gakupo tersenyum, "Aku hampir meledak, dan aku tidak pernah sejengkel itu sebelumnya. Kau tahu aku harus melampiaskannya dengan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa nyaman."

"Menyewa seseorang untuk melakukan hal intim denganmu di tempat umum?" Kaito berwajah malas.

Gakupo sempat terdiam dengan perasaan sedikit terkejut, "Jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu..."

Kini Kaito terlihat bingung dengan kerutan alisnya yang dalam, "Dan lagi bagaimana kau bisa menemukan orang untuk melakukannya? Aku bekerja sebagai Komandan Jiyuutori tetapi aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan masalah dunia malam untuk orang dewasa karena kami anggota khusus untuk masalah Kamitsumi dan itu sedikit membuatku kesal. Apakah para polisi mengetahuinya? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah melaporkan ini pada Jiyuutori? Bagaimana jika salah satu bordil memiliki tamu Kamitsumi?"

Gakupo tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kaito sekarang, awalnya dia marah karena Gakupo dengan bebas melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum, dan kini dia marah kepada para polisi karena mereka tidak melaporkan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di Otobashi selain masalah Kamitsumi. Namun semakin lama Kaito membicarakannya, Gakupo bisa membaca pola Kaito.

"Apa kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan?" Gakupo sedikit menarik jemari Kaito dan mulai menggenggam tangan Kaito.

"Apa?" Kaito tampak panik, seakan-akan Gakupo membaca pikirannya, "Aku tidak—" Kaito sadar jika tangannya digenggam oleh Gakupo. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajahnya mulai memerah dan sedikit menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gakupo.

Gakupo masih menggenggam tangan Kaito dengan erat, berjalan berpegangan tangan seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan orang di sekitarnya, "Kesan pertamaku saat bertemu denganmu adalah menganggapmu sebagai orang paling kasar dan menjengkelkan, suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, dan mungkin aku berharap kau berhenti berteriak dan memaki di hadapanku. Tapi, aku sadar jika kau hanya melakukan semua hal itu agar orang lain tahu posisimu dan menghormatimu sebagai Komandan Jiyuutori."

"Ayolah." Kaito membuang muka dengan tangganya yang mencoba terlepas dari genggaman Gakupo. "Aku memang seperti itu sejak lahir."

"Setelah lama aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan jujur saja itu sudah lama sekali. Ternyata kau orang yang lembut, takut akan semua hal yang mencoba menjatuhkanmu—sepertinya yang itu wajar, sensitif, dan seperti yang aku katakan, kau bermuka dua untuk bisa berbaur dengan orang lain, tetapi kau bilang itu hanya kemampuanmu untuk menyesuaikan diri." Gakupo pun melirik Kaito, "Kau adalah orang yang... lucu?"

Wajah Kaito memerah dan kini menarik tangannya dengan sepenuh tenaga hingga Gakupo tidak sengaja melepaskannya, "Kau ini bicara apa?! Aku—Aku... Aku tidak lucu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Gakupo mengangkat bahunya dan merasa hatinya penuh dengan sikap Kaito yang malu-malu.

* * *

Di kedai minum, mereka membicarakan kasus-kasus Kamitsumi sebelumnya yang Kaito tangani. Sementara Kaito masih berbicara, Gakupo dengan fokus—dan cukup terhibur—mendengar semua ceritanya.

Hingga Kaito tidak sengaja bercerita tentang kasusnya yang dia tangani sekarang, "...dan si bisu dadakn itu menuliskan kanji Dewa. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, jadi aku mencari semua kemungkinannya."

Gakupo berhenti tersenyum, "Apakah itu alasannya kau bertanya bagaimana aku menuliskan namaku?"

"Hmm?" Kaito sadar jika dia kelepasan bicara, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Malam itu, saat kita berada di kedai sepupumu dan kau bertanya bagaimana aku menuliskan namaku." Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan intens, "Dan dengan sikapmu setelah itu..."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bermaksud—" Kaito menghela nafasnya dengan perasaan tidak tenang.

Gakupo kini duduk dengan posisi tegak dan matanya yang dingin masih menatapi Kaito, "Apa aku berada di dalam daftar tersangkamu?"

"Aku..." Kaito terlihat bingung, "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu!"

"Apa kau akan memberikan perlakuan khusus meskipun orang itu salah?" Gakupo menekan Kaito.

"Tidak, bukan begitu!" Kaito mulai panik.

Seluruh mata pengunjung kedai tertuju pada mereka berdua dan mereka mulai saling berbisik. Kaito membantah segala yang dikatakan Gakupo. Namun Gakupo sendiri terus menekan Kaito untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya apakah aku ada di daftar tersangkamu." Ucap Gakupo.

Kaito menunduk dengan wajah kecewa, matanya terasa berat namun dia tidak bisa membiarkan air mata mengalir dari sana. "...iya." Ucap Kaito dengan suaranya yang pelan. Lalu dia bangkit dari kursinya dan tatapannya kini tampak berapi-api, "Tetapi aku akan membuktikan jika aku salah!" Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kaito pun berlari meninggalkan Gakupo yang masih duduk di kedai.

* * *

Kaito sampai di rumahnya, dia melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan kini dia mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Dia mempersiapkan _futon_-nya, namun dia duduk di hadapan mejanya dan menaruh beberapa kertas dan buku tentang kasus yang dia tangani di meja tersebut.

Lilin ditaruh di samping meja dan dia mulai membuka buku yang dia dapat dari kota Miyabi. Ternyata, buku tersebut adalah sebuah catatan resmi dari sebuah rumah bersalin. Kaito membuka halaman per halaman dan berharap dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Setelah lama dia mencari, nama Kamui Gakupo tertera di sana. Kaito mulai membacanya dengan serius.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah mengumpulkan data yang dia butuhkan, Kaito mulai melakukan investigasi sendirian, bahkan tidak membawa anak buahnya. Hingga Yuuma, sadar akan apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Komandannya.

Pagi itu, Kaito mempersiapkan sebuah kuda untuk perjalanan jauh. Yuuma menghampiri Komandannya dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Komandan Shion. Anda belum melakukan laporan awal untuk perjalanan jauh." Ucap Yuuma, yang sengaja memancing Kaito untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan.

Kaito sempat tidak menjawab dan hanya fokus ke kaitan tempat duduk di punggung kudanya, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Yuuma, "Aku hanya pergi untuk beberapa minggu. Aku akan kembali dan mungkin membawa beberapa bukti dan petunjuk yang lebih jelas untuk kasus ini."

"Bisakah setidaknya anda memberitahu kami apa yang akan anda lakukan? Aku tahu anda mencari bukti dan petunjuk, tetapi apa yang anda rencanakan?" Yuuma bersikeras.

Kaito pun naik ke atas kuda dan menghela nafasnya, "Jika kau bertemu dengan Kamui Gakupo, katakan, aku sangat menyesal." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia pun meninggalkan tempat.

Yuuma menatap Komandannya pergi dan dia hanya bisa terdiam.

* * *

Malam itu Yuuma berpatroli, lalu dia bertemu dengan Gakupo di sekitar teater. Gakupo baru saja selesai berbicara dengan seorang warga lalu dia menyadari kedatangan Yuuma yang menghampirinya. Gakupo memasukkan tangannya ke kedua lengan _haori_-nya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat malam." Sapa Gakupo.

Yuuma mengangguk, "Aku sungguh terkejut ketika anda mengatakan jika pertunjukkan ketiga dibatalkan." Dia tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyalahkan anda, jujur saja, mengingat kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya kita memang membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Aku mendapat celaan yang luar biasa dari rekan kerjaku, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa melawan mereka." Ucap Gakupo, "Mungkin aku juga ingin beristirahat. Kembali ke panggung adalah keputusan terburuk yang pernah aku lakukan."

"Kau sangat menawan di pertunjukkan itu, tuan Kamui." Ucap Yuuma.

Gakupo hanya tersenyum, hingga dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, "Kau tidak bersama Komandanmu?"

"Komandan Shion pergi untuk beberapa minggu. Dia tidak memberitahu siapapun kemana dia pergi atau apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan bukti dan informasi." Yuuma tampak khawatir, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Putus asa." Balas Yuuma. "Oh iya..." Yuuma teringat sesuatu, "Komandan Shion berkata, dia sangat menyesal."

"Untuk apa?" Gakupo mengernyit.

"Dia menitipkan pesan itu jika aku bertemu denganmu." Ucap Yuuma. "Baiklah, aku masih harus berpatroli. Selamat malam, tuan Kamui." Yuuma menunduk dan meninggalkan tempat.

* * *

Jauh di sisi kota lain, Kaito turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah kedai minum.

"Maaf mengganggu." Ucap Kaito.

"Seragam Jiyuutori?" Salah satu dari lelaki di sana menatapi Kaito dengan wajah yang cukup terkejut, "Aku tidak pernah melihat Jiyuutori di sekitar sini."

"Kami tidak memiliki pos di kota ini." Jawab Kaito dengan nada ramah. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Silakan." Jawab lelaki tersebut.

Kaito masih tersenyum, "Bisakah kau memberitahuku di mana kediaman klan Agasa dan klan Kagamishou?"

Para tamu kedai sempat terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Seakan-akan bertanya kenapa Kaito ingin tahu tentang kedua klan tersebut. Mereka saling curi pandang dan mereka tampak tidak ingin menjawabnya, namun lelaki yang menyapa Kaito sedikit memberanikan diri.

"Anda... bisa menemukan kediaman klan Kagamishou setelah menyeberangi sungai Enoki." Lelaki itu tersenyum namun dengan wajah pucat, "Anda bisa melihat benteng bata hitam di sepanjang jalan. Jika anda mengikutinya ke arah barat, anda bisa menemukan gerbang utama mereka."

"Terima kasih." Kaito masih belum mendapatkan jawaban untuk kediaman klan Agasa, "Bagaimana dengan kediaman klan Agasa? Mereka ada di kota ini, 'kan?" Dari buku yang dia baca, klan Agasa pernah berada di kota ini namun tidak pernah disebutkan lokasi tetapnya, berbeda dengan kediaman klan Kagamishou yang sering berpindah, Kaito hanya butuh alamat terbarunya.

Orang-orang di sana kembali saling curi pandang, lalu lelaki tadi kembali menoleh ke arah Kaito dengan wajah bingung, "Tidak ada yang tahu di mana kediaman klan Agasa."

Kaito mengernyit, "Apa...?"

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
